Der Andere
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Fassen wir zusammen: es ähnelt meiner Welt aber es ist nicht meine Welt. Sie ähneln meinen Freunden aber sie kennen mich nicht. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass hier schon ein Harry Potter lebt. Spoilers Band 1-5. Übersetzung.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo an alle! Hier ist meine neue Übersetzung einer französischen FF von Alixe: L'Autre. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genau so gut gefallen wie mir.

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Zaubererwelt und ihre Charaktere und Orte nur J.K. Rowling. Das Konzept von mehreren Harrys, die sich treffen, kommt aus der Schreibgemeinschaft _lesneufmondes_. Natürlich verdienen Alix und ich nichts damit.

**Spoiler****:** Die ersten fünf Bände von Harry Potter.

**Anmerkung des Übersetzers:** Wegen des Verbots werde ich auf dieser Seite nicht auf die Reviews antworten. Wenn ihr eine Antwort kriegen möchtet, sollt ihr euch einloggen beziehungsweise auf meinem Profil unter 'My Forums' schauen.

**Der Andere:**

Kapitel 1: Ankunft

Es war fast neun Uhr morgens, doch spazierte ich ein letztes Mal in der Schule herum, anstatt mit meinen Kommilitonen zu frühstücken. Heute war nämlich der erste Juli, und das Schuljahr war zu Ende. Bevor ich nach Hause kehren würde, ging ich in meinem geliebten Hogwarts ein letztes Mal herum.

Ich war kein Prüfungsmensch aber dieses Schloss war für mich ein Spielfeld ohnegleichen, und der Ort, an dem ich mit meinen besten Freunden zusammen sein konnte. Ihr dürft nicht glauben, dass ich traurig war, nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Ich war froh, Ferien zu haben und meine Eltern und meine jüngere Schwester, die ich seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte, wieder zu treffen.

Aber ich wusste, dass mir Hogwarts fehlen würde. Hogwarts und seine Ecken, seine grandiosen Säle, sein Park, sein Riesenkrake und sein Verbotener Wald. Hogwarts und sein Verbotener Teil der Bibliothek, der von mysteriösen Büchern voll war, ein Zaubertrankzutatenarsenal, seine Geheimgänge, um heimlich zum Honigtopf zu gehen. Ich liebte meine Eltern, aber ich liebte auch die Freiheit, die mir diese Monate weit von ihnen während des Schuljahrs gaben.

Ich sah auf meine Uhr und bemerkte, dass ich kaum die Zeit hatte, zum Gryffindor-Turm hinaufzulaufen, um meine Sachen zu holen, bevor es Zeit wurde zu fahren. Um einige Minuten zu gewinnen, traf ich die Entscheidung, eine Abkürzung zu nehmen, selbst wenn sie mich durch einen Raum würde gehen lassen, den ich nicht wirklich mochte. Es war nicht nur so, dass er dunkel war, sondern ich fühlte mich auch immer unwohl, wenn ich ihn durchquerte. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass da eine starke Magie wirkte, obwohl ich nie so etwas gesehen hatte.

Bevor ich hineinging, entfachte ich mit meinem Zauberstab ein magisches Licht und bereitete mich darauf vor, den Raum rennend zu durchqueren. Als ich etwa die Hälfte durchquert hatte, wurde mir bewusst, dass der Raum allmählich heller wurde. Es war mir unheimlich und ich lief noch schneller. Doch bevor ich den Ausgang erreichte, wurde das Licht blendend und ich musste die Augen schließen. Ich versuchte, den Weg weiter zu gehen, ohne zu sehen, aber in meinem Kopf fing es an zu summen und ich stolperte.

Ich hatte keine Zeit, Angst zu haben, denn schon fiel ich in Ohnmacht.

*~*~*

Ich kam im gleichen Zimmer wieder zu Bewusstsein. Einen Augenblick lang war ich verwirrt, bis ich mich an die letzten Ereignisse erinnerte. Ich war erleichtert, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich immer noch am gleichen Ort war, und eine schnelle Untersuchung zeigte mir, dass ich immer noch komplett war. Ein Blick zu meiner Uhr beruhigte mich völlig. Meine Ohnmacht hatte nur einige Augenblicke lang gedauert und ich hatte noch genug Zeit, um rechtzeitig vor den Kutschen zu stehen.

Ich eilte also aus dem wieder dunkel gewordenen Raum in belebtere Gänge. Ich lief schnell, doch stoppte ich plötzlich und fluchte, als ich an einem Fenster vorbeiging. Es überblickte den See, und ich konnte sehen, dass die Sonne bald hinter den Bäumen untergehen würde, die um den See herum standen. Es war Tagesende! Ich konnte mich so beeilen wie ich wollte, ich würde King's Cross niemals zusammen mit meinen Kommilitonen erreichen.

Ich sah nochmals auf meine Uhr wieder und bemerkte, dass sie immer noch die gleiche Uhrzeit anzeigte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wirkte die Magie, die sie laufen ließ, nicht mehr.

Ich atmete ein und dachte, dass es nicht so schlimm war. Ich würde mit dem Fahrenden Ritter nach Hause zurückfahren und mit meinen Eltern sprechen müssen. Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen, ihnen schnell Bescheid zu sagen: je weniger sie sich Sorgen machen würden, desto besser würde es für mich ausgehen. Ich lächelte, als ich darüber nachdachte, dass ich für einen Zwischenfall bestraft werden würde, der nicht von mir verursacht worden war, während ich im Laufe des Jahres viele Dummheiten begangen hatte, die mangels richtiger Beweise unbestraft geblieben waren.

Es gab schließlich doch eine Gerechtigkeit, seufzte ich, als ich in der Nähe der Eingangshalle ankam. Ich hatte es plötzlich eilig, einen Lehrer zu finden, um ihm meine Lage zu erklären. Wahrscheinlich hatte man sich um mich Sorgen gemacht. Es sei denn, man hatte geglaubt, dass ich wegen einer Wette oder einer Schnapsidee die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, meinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, wie es manchmal passierte. Ja, ich würde Schwierigkeiten haben, meine Eltern und die Lehrer davon zu überzeugen, dass diese Verspätung völlig ungewollt war.

*~*~*

Als ich die Eingangshalle erreichte, stand Filch da.

„Nun, Mr Potter", rief er zu mir, „man streift immer noch in den Gängen umher?"

Ich gab ihm mein schönstes Lächeln. Jenes, das zeigte, dass ich nichts Schlechtes getan hatte und dass er nichts gegen mich tun konnte. Er verabscheute es. Es musste frustrierend für ihn sein, Schülern außerhalb des Schuljahres zu begegnen.

„Gehen Sie zu Ihren Kommilitonen", murrte er. „Das Abendessen wird bald beginnen."

Er entfernte sich und ließ mich- völlig verwirrt- da stehen. Ein Abendessen? Am ersten Juli? Ich drehte mich um und sah durch die offene Tür hinaus zum Park. Die Luft war feucht, die Sonne von Nebel verschleiert, das Gras gelblich. Bei Merlin! Es war nicht Juli. Es war zweifellos Herbst. Was war mit mir passiert?

Ich versuchte zu verstehen. In meinem Geist war es das Ende meines fünften Schuljahrs und der erste Ferientag. Jetzt hatte das Schuljahr schon angefangen und Filch sah nicht sonderlich verwundert darüber aus, mich in der Eingangshalle zu sehen. Ich war also dort, wo ich sein sollte.

Hatte ich meine Erinnerungen verloren und meine Ferien vergessen? Was war in den letzten zwei Monaten passiert? Die Schüler fingen an, an mir vorbei zu gehen. Manche kamen aus den Kerkern und stürzten die Treppe hinauf, andere, von denen die Mehrheit aus Slytherins bestand, kamen aus den oberen Stocken und gingen zu den Kerkern.

Offensichtlich waren die letzten Unterrichtsstunden gerade zu Ende, und jeder ging zum Schlafsaal, um dort den Rucksack vor dem Abendessen abzulegen. Was sollte ich tun? In die Große Halle gehen und tun, als wäre alles normal? Zum Krankenflügel gehen? McGonagall brach meine Gedanken ab:

„Ein Problem, Mr Potter?", fragte sie.

„Nein, Professor... tja, doch. Welchen Tag haben wir heute?", fragte ich.

„Den fünfzehnten Oktober, aber..."

„Und bin ich Sechstklässler?", brach ich sie ab.

„Mr Potter, fühlen Sie sich gut?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht genau", gestand ich.

„Haben Sie noch...", sie sprach leiser, „eine Vision gehabt?"

„Eine Vision? Nein, ich würde eher sagen, dass ich meine Erinnerungen verloren habe... ich..."

Ich brach ab. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie mir nicht glauben würde. Im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres hatte sie mir gesagt, dass ich der phantasievollste Schüler ihrer Karriere war, wenn es um Entschuldigungen ging, die ich erfand, um zu begründen, dass ich die Hausaufgaben zu spät zurückgab – meinen Dad und Sirius Black ausgenommen. Ihrer Ansicht nach war es kein Kompliment, aber ich war sehr stolz auf diese zweifelhafte Ehre. Dennoch fürchtete ich, dass mir mein Ruf in diesem bestimmten Fall nachteilig sein würde.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwierig sein wird, es zu glauben", fuhr ich fort. „Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass es kein Scherz ist!"

„Ich habe Ihnen immer geglaubt, Mr Potter", antwortete sie lebhaft.

Plötzlich sah sie sehr besorgt.

„Möchten Sie in meinem Büro mit mir reden?", schlug sie vor.

Ich nahm an, erfreut, nicht weiter in der Eingangshalle reden zu müssen, während alle anderen Schüler an mir vorbeigingen, um zur Großen Halle zu gelangen. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie mich alle eindringlich anstarrten. Fragten sie sich, ob ich einen neuen Streich ausheckte? Sie würden umsonst überlegen. Aber vielleicht war ich es, der ich von einem Streich betroffen war.

Die alte Lehrerin zeigte mir einen Stuhl, als wir den Raum erreichten, wo sie ihre Schüler empfing. Sie wollte sich setzen, als ich mir die Stirn wischte, denn die Aufregung hatte mich trotz der frischen Luft erhitzt. Sie brach ihre Bewegung ab und blieb in einer lächerlichen Lage erstarrt, mit halbgebeugten Knien und dem Hintern zwanzig Zentimetern von ihrem Stuhl entfernt. Dann ließ sie sich fallen, während sie etwas ausrief, bevor sie aus dem Stuhl aufsprang und sich zum Kamin stürzte.

Sie warf Flohpulver hinein und bat um Professor Dumbledores Büro.

„Albus", rief sie aus, als der Bärtige antwortete, „kommen Sie schnell! Ich habe Mr Potter in meinem Büro und... Kommen Sie selber und sehen Sie, ich kann es nicht glauben!"

„Ich komme sofort, Minerva", antwortete er.

Ich fing an zu protestieren, denn ich war von dieser Entwicklung besorgt, die mich nichts Gutes vermuten ließ, aber die Vizeschulleiterin brach mich ab:

„Haben Sie letztens in einen Spiegel geschaut?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich", antwortete ich und war von der plötzlichen Änderung des Gesprächsverlaufs verwirrt. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich etwas schlampig angezogen bin, aber ich wollte Ihnen gerade erklären..."

Dumbledore betrat dann den Raum, nachdem er kurz geklopft hatte.

„Was ist los, Minerva?", fragte er.

Letztere antwortete nicht, sondern zeigte nur mit dem Finger auf mich. Zuerst reagierte der Schulleiter nicht. Dann öffneten sich seine Augen weit. Er machte den Mund auf, als wollte er mit mir reden, dann schien er seine Meinung zu ändern, und wandte sich ebenfalls zum Kamin.

„Severus", sagte er scharf zum Feuer. „In Minervas Büro, sofort!"

Als er sich zu mir umdrehte, sah er streng, fast bedrohlich aus. In welcher Patsche saß ich denn? Wir blieben still, bis Severus Snape etwas atemlos ankam. Ich fragte mich, was er in Hogwarts tat.

„Was ist los, Albus?", fragte er mit einer verärgerten Stimme. „Ach, Mr Potter ist da, das hätte ich erraten müssen!"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, dass er es ist", antwortete der Schulleiter mit einer angespannten Stimme.

Snape drehte sich verwirrt zu mir um. Genauso überrascht rief ich aus:

„Sie sind nicht sicher... wer soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach denn sein?"

„Wer hat Ihnen Ihren Feuerblitz geschenkt?", fragte mich Dumbledore.

„Was ist denn der Zusammenhang?", protestierte ich.

„Antworten Sie!", gebot er mich.

„Mein Dad, vor zwei Jahren, zu meinem Geburtstag", gehorchte ich. „Aber..."

Ich wurde von McGonagalls überraschtem Ausruf abgebrochen. Snape hob seinen Zauberstab, zielte ihn auf mich und sprach kurzerhand aus:

„Legilimens!"

Bilder erschienen in meinem Kopf: als mir bewusst geworden war, dass es Herbst war; als ich verstanden hatte, dass meine Uhr stehen geblieben war; als ich wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war; als der magische Raum sich erhellt hatte; als ich während der vergangenen Woche meine ZAGs geschrieben hatte. Dann die besten Momente meines Schuljahres: McGonagalls Ausdruck, als alle Fünftklässler von Ravenclaw eines Morgens mit Hasenohren angekommen waren; die Stunde, als Susan Bones und ich uns in einem Besenschrank gegenseitig entdeckt hatten; die Angst, die ich gehabt hatte, als ich während einer Nacht, in der ich in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen war, von einem Zentaur beinahe gesehen worden wäre. Und das vergangene Weihnachtsfest mit meiner Familie. Diese Szene dauerte lange. Ich weiß nicht, wie Snape es tat, aber alle Details dieses Abends wurden wieder gezeigt, einschließlich, zu meiner großen Scham, meine Rührung, als mich Mum umarmt hatte, um sich für das Geschenk zu bedanken, das ich ihr gegeben hatte.

Es hörte plötzlich auf. Ich blinzelte, während Snape stotterte:

„Es ist unglaublich... Das ist Potter, aber... seine Eltern leben, er hat eine Schwester, er ist... Er ist wirklich James und Lily Potters Sohn... an einem anderen Ort."

„Und Voldemort?", fragte Dumbledore.

Snape erblasste noch mehr, wenn es denn möglich war, und sagte:

„Ich habe nichts gesehen, was mit ihm zu tun hatte. Ich werde... ich werde weitergehen, wenn Sie es wollen. Es sei denn, Sie wollen es selber tun..."

„Es wird nicht nötig sein, Severus", erwiderte der alte Zauberer. „Ich denke, dass Mr... Potter, sofern es denn Potter ist, uns gern Auskunft geben wird."

Er drehte sich um mich und fragte mich:

„Mr Potter, können Sie mir sagen, wer Voldemort ist?"

„Es ist ein böser Magier, der vor meiner Geburt Schrecken erregt hat. Er wurde verhaftet, als ich ein Jahr alt war und wurde mit dem Dementorkuss bestraft. Meine Eltern reden nicht gerne über ihn", antwortete ich freiwillig, bevor ich mich ärgerte. „Warum all diese Fragen? Ist meinen Eltern und Rose etwas passiert?"

„Wie sind Sie hier angekommen?", fragte er, anstatt meine Fragen zu beantworten.

Ich erzählte ihm kurz von meinem Spaziergang im Schloss, von der seltsamen Reaktion des magischen Raums, während ich diesen durchquerte und von meinem Aufwachen vor kaum einer halben Stunde.

„Wissen Sie, was passiert ist?", drängte ich, als meine Erzählung zu Ende war. „Ich muss meinen Eltern Bescheid sagen."

„Ich denke, dass Ihre Eltern und Ihre Schwester jetzt weit von Ihnen entfernt sind", antwortete Dumbledore sanft.

„Weit von mir? Sind sie nicht mehr in Godric's Hollow?"

„Doch, zweifellos, aber... Sie denken, dass Sie mich kennen, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich, Sie sind Hogwarts' Schulleiter."

„Und Sie kennen auch Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape?"

„Ja, tja, ich wusste nicht, dass Mr Snape Lehrer geworden war aber..."

„Und was dachten Sie, dass ich tue?", fragte der Betroffene neugierig.

„Aber Sie arbeiten in der Mysterienabteilung!", rief ich völlig verloren aus. „Sie haben sogar vor drei Jahren mit meiner Mum zusammengearbeitet!"

„So, so...", kommentierte er.

„Zumindest, Mr Potter", fuhr der Schulleiter fort, „kennen wir Sie nicht. Aber wir haben hier schon einen Schüler, der Ihren Vor- und Nachnamen hat und Ihnen mit Ausnahme eines einzigen Details erstaunlich ähnelt. Er hatte ein Leben, das sich von dem Ihrigen völlig unterscheidet, aber er stammt aus der gleichen Familie."

„Das ist doch unmöglich!"

„Das glaubte ich auch", gab Dumbledore zu. „Ich hatte Bücher gelesen, die die Möglichkeit von Welten erwähnen, die der Unseren parallel seien, aber ich hatte ihnen keinen Glauben geschenkt. Ich dachte, dass es Hirngespinste wären. Es scheint, dass ich den erstaunlichen Reichtum unseres Universums unterschätzt habe."

„Aber, Sie meinen, dass ich..."

„Albus", unterbrach mich McGonagall, „sind Sie sicher, dass er keine Gefahr ist? Ist er nicht gekommen, um die Stelle unseres Harry zu nehmen oder ihm zu schaden?"

„Wenn man ihn die Stelle des Jungen, der lebt, hätte einnehmen lassen wollen, dann hätte man das Wesentliche nicht vergessen", antwortete ihr der Schulleiter rätselhaft.

„Und ich bin über das sicher, was ich in ihm gesehen habe. Er kommt wirklich aus einer Welt, in der der Dunkle Lord nicht existiert", bestätigte Snape.

„Ich will nach Hause zurück", rief ich hoffnungslos aus. „Ich sollte einfach zum Raum zurückkehren und..."

„Sie gehen das Risiko ein, sich in einer anderen Welt oder in der Ihrigen in einer anderen Zeit wiederzufinden.", unterbrach mich der Schulleiter.

„Sie können sehen, dass er nicht mehr überlegt als der andere", ließ Snape genauso rätselhaft verlauten.

„Wir werden alles tun, was wir können, um Sie zurück nach Hause zu schicken", antwortete mir Dumbledore in einem beruhigenden Tonfall und ignorierte dabei die unpassende Bemerkung seines Kollegen. „Wir werden recherchieren müssen. Und auch Sie beschützen. Das Beste ist, dass Sie in Hogwarts bleiben, solange wir keine Lösung gefunden haben."

„Mich wovor schützen?"

Die drei Lehrer sahen mich seufzend an. Dumbledores und McGonagalls Blicke schienen voller Mitleid. Bei Snape war es eher Ärger:

„Das fehlte uns gerade noch", murrte er. „Sind Sie sich dessen bewusst, dass wir zwei laufende Katastrophen statt einer einzigen haben werden? Er scheint schlimmer als der andere. Ein echter Potter!"

„Nun, Severus!", ließ der Schulleiter los. „Ich bin sicher, dass wir von der Lage profitieren können. Wenn wir destabilisiert sind, so können Sie sich vorstellen, was Voldemort empfinden wird, wenn er erfährt, dass es nicht einen, sondern zwei Harry Potter gibt!"

Snape nickte, sah aber nicht sehr überzeugt aus, als ich endlich verstand, was Dumbledore gerade gesagt hatte.

„Vol..."

Ich brach ab, weil keiner in meiner Umgebung trotz der fünfzehn Jahren, seit denen er verschwunden war, seinen Namen sagte.

„Sie meinen, dass Du Weißt Schon Wer immer noch lebt?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Leider ja", nickte der alte Mann. „Voldemort lebt wohl und ist sehr gefährlich."

Ich musste einen komischen Gesichtsusdruck gehabt haben, denn McGonagall reichte mit dem Arm zu mir.

„Ich denke, dieser junge Mann braucht etwas zu essen und Schlaf, Albus", griff sie ein.

„Ein Moment", drängte Snape. „Sie werden ihn wirklich in Hogwarts behalten? Wo wird er denn bleiben? Sie werden ihn ja wohl nicht in den Unterricht gehen lassen?"

„Aber natürlich", erwiderte der Schulleiter. „Da er da ist, soll er am besten die Schule weiter besuchen. In welchem Jahr waren Sie, junger Mann?", fragte er mich.

„Ich hatte gerade meine ZAGs geschrieben", antwortete ich. „Aber ich hatte die Ergebnisse nicht."

„Wir werden Sie als Sechstklässler aufnehmen", entschied der Schulleiter. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie ein guter Schüler sind. In welchem Haus waren Sie?"

„Gryffindor", antwortete ich stolz.

„Wie erstaunlich", murmelte Snape bissig.

„Wir sollten Mr Potter Bescheid sagen", griff McGonagall ein. „Tja... ich meine, unserem. Sie können sich den Schock vorstellen, den der arme Junge empfinden wird. Und wir werden einen anderen Namen finden müssen. Wir können nicht zwei Schüler mit dem gleichen Namen haben. Vor allem mit diesem bestimmten Namen."

„Wir sollten auch sein Aussehen ändern", nickte Snape.

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!", empörte ich mich.

Ich war nicht ganz sicher, die Lage zu begreifen, aber ich glaubte zu verstehen, dass ich in einem unbekannten Ort verloren war. Ich hielt mich also hoffnungslos an das Bekannte, das mir noch blieb, das hieß mich selbst.

„Wie Sie wollen", sagte der Schulleiter sanft, der meine Verwirrung zu verstehen schien. „Gut, rufen wir unseren jungen Potter herbei, um ihm die Lage zu erklären."

Er klatschte in seine Hände, und ein Hauself erschien. Er gab ihm eine Mitteilung und wir warteten auf den Anderen.

McGonagall nutzte dies, um einen Teller voller Sandwiches herbeizuzaubern und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich großen Hunger hatte. Ich hatte die Hälfte aufgegessen, als die Tür hinter mir geöffnet wurde. Ich schluckte das, was ich im Mund hatte, hinunter und drehte mich um.

Zuerst sah er mich nicht, denn er sah Dumbledore fragend an. Dann traf sein Blick mich und seine Augen öffneten sich weit. Wir starrten uns einen Augenblick lang still an. Auch wenn ich gewusst hatte, was mich erwartete, war es sehr verwirrend, mich selbst in Fleisch und Blut zu betrachten. Was ihn betraf, so erstarrte er vor Erstaunen.

„Was ist...", fing er an, bevor er abbrach. „Vielsafttrank, nehme ich an", schlussfolgerte er und drehte sich wütend zu Snape, als würde er ihn für den Verantwortlichen einer solchen Maskerade halten.

„Immer so schnell dabei, Dummheiten zu sagen!", erwiderte Severus Snape bissig. „Der Vielsafttrank gibt einem das genaue Ansehen der betreffenden Person. Haben Sie nicht gesehen, dass ihm etwas fehlt?"

„Oh!", sagte der Andere, als er meine Stirn erblickte. „Ich... Metamorphmagus? Bist du es, Tonks?"

„Ich heiße Harry Potter", antwortete ich ihm herausfordernd.

Er gefiel mir nicht. Zweifellos, weil er mit meinem eigenen Gesicht herumlief und mich mit Argwohn ansah. So wie er es bei mir getan hatte, starrte ich seine Stirn an. Und ich verstand, was den drei Lehrern erlaubt hatte zu verstehen, dass ich nicht 'ihr' Harry Potter war. Der Andere hatte eine blitzförmige Narbe über der rechten Augenbraue, die von seiner Haarlocke schlecht versteckt war. Unter meinem Blick hob er die Hand zu seinem Haar und ordnete es mit einer gedankenlosen Bewegung. Ohne mir zu antworten, drehte er sich zu Dumbledore, der bestätigte:

„Dieser Junge heißt tatsächlich Harry Potter. Er kommt aus einer anderen Welt und ich habe zurzeit keine Idee, wie ich ihn nach Hause zurückschicken könnte. Ich denke, ich muss dir nicht erklären, warum er Hogwarts nicht verlassen darf. Er wird also mit dir und deinen Kommilitonen die Schule besuchen. Wir werden ihn als... deinen Cousin vorstellen."

„Kann man ihn nicht woanders verstecken?", fragte der Andere plötzlich.

Offenbar war ich auch ihm nicht sehr sympathisch.

„Ich fürchte, das geht nicht, Harry", antwortete Dumbledore.

Seine Stimme war nicht lauter geworden aber es war deutlich, dass er keinen Widerspruch dulden würde.

„Und er wird Harry Potter heißen?", drängte der Andere.

McGonagall räusperte sich.

„Es ist natürlich besser, wenn wir einen anderen Namen für ihn finden", gab Dumbledore zu. „Junger Mann, möchten Sie einen bestimmten Vornamen?"

„Kann ich meinen nicht behalten?", versuchte ich.

„Nein", antworteten mir gleichzeitig die drei Lehrer und der Andere.

„Hm, nun... James? Geht das?", schlug ich vor.

„Ich lehne ab, einen James Potter in meinem Unterricht zu haben", stieß Snape aus.

Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass sich mein Dad und er nicht besonders mochten. Es beruhigte mich fast, zu sehen, dass einige Dinge gleich geblieben waren.

„James Potters Name verrät zu viel für unsere Gesellschaft", setzte Dumbledore dem entgegen. „Was denken Sie von Simon?"

„Meinetwegen", antwortete ich.

„Warum Simon?", fragte der Andere.

„Es ist der Vorname deines Großvaters, Harry", sagte der Schulleiter sanft.

„Weißt du das nicht?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Nein", antwortete er mit einer tonlosen Stimme. „Und du, woher weißt du es?"

„Mein Dad redet oft von ihm", antwortete ich verdutzt.

„Dein Dad...", wiederholte er.

„Tja, ja..."

Ich brach ab und erinnerte mich an einen Satz, den Snape gesagt hatte, nachdem er in meinem Kopf gelesen hatte. '_Das ist Potter, aber seine Eltern leben_'.

„Was ist... deinen Eltern passiert?", fragte ich.

Ich hatte fast 'meinen' Eltern gesagt.

„James und Lily Potter wurden am 31 Oktober 1981 von Voldemort ermordet", sagte Dumbledore sanft.

„Ermordet? Und Rose? Oh, bei Merlin, hier existiert sie ja gar nicht!", verstand ich.

„Rose?", fragte der Andere.

„Ja, meine jüngere Schwester", antwortete ich peinlich berührt.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte mich Roses Nichtexistenz am besten verstehen lassen, dass ich weit von meinem Zuhause und meiner Familie entfernt war. Der Andere ließ sich auch etwas ansehen. Er wurde bleich und musste die Rücklehne des nächsten Stuhls ergreifen, um nicht zu schwanken.

„Albus!", rief McGonagall aus. „Wir können sie nicht zusammen lassen. Es ist zu schwierig für sie."

„Im Gegenteil, ich denke, dass sie viel voneinander lernen können", entgegnete der Schulleiter. „Aber zur Zeit brauchen sie beide Schlaf. Mr Potter Simon, ein Bett wartet auf Sie im Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler im Gryffindor-Turm. Wir werden später reden."

*~*~*

Der Weg zwischen McGonagalls Büro und unserem Gemeinschaftsraum war still. Der Andere ging vor mir und kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob ich ihm folgte oder nicht. Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass er sehr stark hoffte, ich wäre verschwunden, wenn er das Ziel erreichen würde. Aber ich stand immer noch hinter ihm, als er das Gemälde der Fetten Dame erreichte. Übrigens hätte ich meinen Weg problemlos gefunden, selbst wenn er mich abgeschüttelt hätte.

Er sprach das Passwort aus und ich beschloss, mich gut daran zu erinnern. Es würde mir gerade noch fehlen, wenn ich vor meinem Gemeinschaftsraum draußen bleiben müsse. Die Schüler, die es sich in den gemütlichen Sesseln bequem machten oder arbeiteten, brauchten drei Sekunden, bis sie sich unserer Anwesenheit bewusst wurden. Es fing mit einigen Ausrufen an, dann wurde es still, bevor aufgeregtes Flüstern das Unglaubliche kommentierte: es waren ZWEI Harry Potter da.

Der Andere versuchte nicht, die Lage zu erklären. Er eilte geradewegs zur Tür des Schlafsaals der Jungen und überlies mich meinem Schicksal. Was für ein Feigling! Ich fragte mich, wie er es geschafft hatte, in Gryffindor zu landen.

„Hallo", sagte ich und gab ihnen mein schönstes Lächeln. „Ich heiße Simon Potter und ich bin ein Cousin des Anderen, der meinen Namen trägt."

„Ein Cousin von Harry!", rief Lavender Brown aus.

„Genau, meine Schöne", antwortete ich und blinzelte ihr zu.

Sie errötete und sah verstört aus. Ich erinnerte mich etwas zu spät daran, dass sie nicht das Mädchen war, mit der ich vor zwei Jahren ausgegangen war. Für sie war ich ein völliger Unbekannter. Nicht ein Kommilitone und ein ehemaliger fester Freund. Ich fragte mich, ob der Andere mit einem der Mädchen ging, die ich kannte. Hatte er den gleichen Geschmack wie ich? Als wollten sie meine Frage beantworten, stürzten zwei Leute zum Schlafsaal der Jungen: Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger.

Es erstaunte mich. Ich war mit Ron nicht besonders befreundet und dieses schnippische Ding, das Hermine hieß, hatte mich nie wirklich interessiert. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass mein Doppelgänger mit ihr befreundet sein konnte. Bald stand ich mitten in einer Menge Schüler, die mir bekannt waren aber mit mir redeten, als wäre ich für sie ein Unbekannter.

Ich erfand eine Geschichte von Eltern, die nach England versetzt worden waren, die aus Australien kamen – wir hatten unseren letzten Urlaub dort verbracht. Ich gab zu, dass die Ähnlichkeit mit meinem Cousin verwirrend war. Nein, ich hatte keine Narbe – ihr Drängen darüber war seltsam – aber ich hatte eine jüngere Schwester und einen Hund. Ja, ich würde als Schüler da bleiben, aber ich wusste noch nicht, wie lange.

*~*~*

Ich konnte schließlich die Neugierigen loswerden und stieg selber die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf. Als ich die Tür aufmachte, schrie der Andere wütend:

„Ich weiß nichts mehr darüber. Fragt ihn einfach selbst!"

„Mich was fragen?", fragte ich scharf von der Türschwelle und war darüber verärgert, dass er ihnen alles erzählt hatte.

Meine Geschichte war so verwirrend, dass ich lieber nicht von der offiziellen Version abging. Alle drei starrten mich an, als ich durch die Tür ging.

„Wird er hier schlafen?", fragte Ron.

„Offensichtlich." seufzte Hermine, „Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass ein sechstes Bett da ist?"

Tatsächlich stand da ein Bett, dessen Nachttisch nicht mit Sachen überladen war. Ich bewegte mich dorthin und realisierte, dass ich keine Wechselwäsche hatte. Komischerweise war es Hermine, die meine Verlegenheit verstand.

„Vielleicht haben die Elfen etwas in deinen Koffer getan", suggerierte sie.

Ich machte ihn auf und sah erleichtert, dass darin ein Pyjama, Unterwäsche, saubere Schulkleidung, Pergamentrollen und Federn lagen. Ich nahm den Schlafanzug, stieg in das Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Ich wollte nur schlafen. Vielleicht war all das nur ein Traum und vielleicht würde ich in Godric's Hollow wieder aufwachen.

Hermine ging bald weg, und dann kamen unsere anderen Mitschüler hoch. Sie flüsterten einen Moment miteinander, bevor sie schlafen gingen. Ich fragte mich, in welchem Maße sie sich von denen unterscheiden würden, die ich kannte. Ron glich auf den ersten Blick sich selbst, mit Ausnahme davon, dass er meinem Doppelgänger nah zu stehen schien. In meiner Welt verstand ich mich ein bisschen mit Ron, aber nicht besonders gut, denn ich mochte lieber seine älteren Brüder Fred und George und seine Schwester Ginny.

Ich hatte gute Beziehungen zu Dean und auch zu Seamus, aber mein bester Freund war Neville. Wir kannten uns schon, als wir noch Kinder waren, denn unsere Eltern mochten sich einander und unsere Mütter hatten uns öfters zusammen spielen lassen, als wir jünger waren. Neville war mein nächster Mitschuldiger geblieben, als wir nach Hogwarts gekommen waren. Ich hoffte, dass er hier genauso freundlich sein würde und dass ich mich schnell mit ihm verstehen würde.

Trotz meiner Abenteuer dieses Tages, und weil ich vertrauten Umgebung beruhigt wurde, schlief ich schnell ein.

* * *

Danke an Yami Tai, die mich korrigiert hat, und an Alixe, die mir ihre FF übersetzen ließ. Bis bald!


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die zweite Folge meiner Übersetzung der französischen FF von Alixe: L'Autre. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genau so gut gefallen wie mir.

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Zaubererwelt und ihre Charaktere und Orte nur J.K. Rowling. Das Konzept von mehreren Harrys, die sich treffen, kommt von der Schreibgemeinschaft _lesneufmondes_. Natürlich verdienen Alix und ich nichts damit.

**Spoilers:** Die ersten fünf Bände von Harry Potter.

**Anmerkung des Übersetzers:** Wegen des Verbots werde ich auf dieser Seite nicht auf die Reviews antworten. Wenn ihr eine Antwort kriegen möchtet, sollt ihr euch einloggen beziehungsweise auf meinem Profil unter 'My Forums' schauen.

**Der Andere:**

Kapitel 2: Erste Kontaktaufnahmen:

Ich erwachte in meinem Bett in Hogwarts. Einen Augenblick lang erschien mir die Lage völlig normal. Es war der Schuljahresbeginn und ich lag in meinem Schlafsaal. Als ich doch den Vorhang beiseite zog, wurde mir bewusst, dass sich die Sachen nicht wieder eingerenkt hatten. Meine Kommilitonen sahen mich mit Neugier an und ein Harry Potter zu viel stand im Zimmer.

Ich versuchte, die fragenden Blicke zu ignorieren und ging zur Dusche. Als ich in den Schlafsaal zurückkehrte, war der Andere schon weg. Dean, der mit Neville und Seamus auf mich gewartet hatte, sagte mir:

„Wir werden dir den Weg zur Großen Halle zeigen. Es wird am Anfang nicht einfach sein, dich im Schloss zurechtzufinden. Zögere nicht, wenn du uns nach dem Weg von einem Klassenzimmer zum anderen fragen willst."

Ich hätte ihm beinahe geantwortet, dass ich die Orte zweifellos besser kannte als sie aber ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich am vorigen Tag behauptet hatte, ich wäre gerade aus Australien gekommen.

„Ach, hem, danke", antwortete ich. „Das ist nett."

Unser Eintreten in die Große Halle war relativ diskret. Als ich mich aber am Gryffindor-Tisch setzte, drängte Dean darauf, dass ich neben ihm saß, so dass ich auch nicht weit vom Anderen saß. Bald darauf wurden standen wir im Mittelpunkt des ganzen Speisesaals.

In meiner Welt bin ich in der Schule gut bekannt. Während meiner fünf Jahre habe ich das Schloss mit Produkten aus Zonko reichlich genug überschwemmt, so dass ich von allen Schülern bemerkt wurde. Außerdem spiele ich im Quidditch-Team und bin bei den Mädchen ziemlich erfolgreich, egal aus welchem Haus sie kommen. Während ich aber bekannt bin, war ich nie so gründlich, wie ein Sonderling, angestarrt worden. Es war keine sehr angenehme Erfahrung.

Dem Anderen, der zwischen Ron und Hermine saß, schien es auch nicht zu gefallen. Er warf mir oft böse Blicke zu, als wäre ich an allem Schuld. Was glaubte er aber denn? Dass ich absichtlich hierher gekommen war?

Als ich meine Eier aufgegessen hatte, kam Professor McGonagall zu mir und wir entschieden, was mein Stundenplan sein würde. Ich nahm Zaubertränke, Arithmantik, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Muggelkunde, wie ich es am Ende des vorigen Jahrs vorgesehen hatte... für mich war es am vorigen Tag. Der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war hier Pflicht.

Sie ging weg und ich wollte aufstehen, um zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke zu gehen, wo mein erster Unterricht stattfinden würde, als sich Malfoy aus Slytherin plötzlich vor den Anderen stellte.

„Nun, Potter", warf er, „dachtest du, dass man dich noch nicht genug bemerkt? Du hast also um Verstärkung gebeten?"

Der Blickwechsel zwischen den beiden erstaunte mich. In meiner Welt mochte ich Malfoy nicht sehr und er mich auch nicht. Aber wir ignorierten einfach einander, außer während der Quidditchspiele, während deren ich regelmäßig den Schnatz vor seiner Nase ergriff. Hier hassten sich offensichtlich der Andere und er viel mehr und ich hätte gewettet, dass ihr kleiner bissiger Wortwechsel eine wohl langjährige Tradition in Hogwarts war.

„Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Sachen, Malfoy", mischte sich Hermine ein, als würde sie die Reaktion des Anderen fürchten.

„Der kann ja nicht mal selber antworten", antwortete der Slytherin mit seiner gedehnten Stimme. „Und offenbar ist sein Abbild nicht besser."

„Was ist das Problem?", fragte ich, da ich den Eindruck hatte, dass es jetzt um meine Ehre ging. „Hast du heute Morgen eine neue Wasserwelle und niemand hat es bemerkt? Wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, so solltest du weniger Zeit vor deinem Spiegel stehen, so würdest du etwas männlicher aussehen."

Er starrte mich an und schien seinen Ohren nicht zu glauben, während der Gryffindor-Tisch in lautes Gelächter ausbrach und der Andere geruhte zu lächeln.

„Ich habe nicht um deine Meinung gebeten", stieß er aus.

„Nun was? Glaubst du, dass ich auf deine Erlaubnis warte, um zu reden? Für wen hältst du dich?"

„Und was mit dir? Du hast keine wertvolle Narbe, die dir erlauben würde zu meckern!", erwiderte er.

Schon wieder diese Geschichte mit der Narbe. Warum war sie denn so wichtig? Glücklicherweise für mich, denn ich wusste nicht genau, was ich hätte erwidern können, kam McGonagall zurück und schaute, was los war. Wie in meiner Welt fand jeder sofort eine andere Beschäftigung.

*~*~*

Ich wartete ein bisschen, bevor ich zu den Kerkern herunterlief, um nicht zur gleichen Zeit wie der Andere, der laut Seamus dieses Wahlfach auch gewählt hatte, auf der Treppe zu stehen. Ich kam also kurz nach Malfoy in der Nähe des Klassenzimmers an und betrat es gerade hinter dem Slytherin.

Ich war überrascht zu sehen, dass es nicht Professor Tiegel war, der unterrichten würde, sondern Severus Snape. Letzterer zeigte mir sofort, wie es in seinem Unterricht vonstatten ging:

„Unser neuer Gryffindor scheint einige Probleme mit der Zeit zu haben", ließ er süßlich los. „Das ist schade für sein Haus, das fünf Punkte verliert."

Ich sah ihn überrascht an. Wie konnte er mir Punkte wegen Verspätung abziehen, wenn ich kurz nach dem ärgerlichen Blonden angekommen war, der sich jetzt mit einem spöttischen Lächeln setzte? Ich wollte den Mund öffnen, um zu protestieren, als mich Hermine plötzlich am Arm ergriff und mich zu einem leeren Sitz schob.

„Miss Granger, Sie sind jetzt zu alt, Ihre Kommilitonen anzurempeln. Drei Punkte weniger für Gryffindor."

Ich bemerkte, dass alle Schüler meines Hauses von dieser vorgefassten Meinung mehr resigniert als schockiert zu sein schienen und versuchten, so unauffällig wie möglich zu bleiben. Ich machte es ihnen nach und ernannte in meinem Geist Snape zu meinem ersten Opfer, wenn ich es schaffte, Scherzartikel zu kriegen, die in dieser Welt beliebt waren.

Gewöhnlich mochte ich diesen Unterricht sehr, da ich die Leidenschaft meiner Mum für dieses Fach geerbt hatte. Aber mit diesem Lehrer war es ein echter Albtraum. Zuerst tadelte er mich, weil ich weder das Buch noch einen Kessel hatte. Dann stellte er mir ziemlich böse Fragen und gab mir keinen Punkt, wenn ich sie richtig beantwortete. Er behauptete sogar, dass ich mich bei der letzten Frage geirrt hatte, während ich sie perfekt beantwortet hatte. Schließlich ließ ich Gryffindor binnen zwei Stunden zwanzig Punkte verlieren und kriegte zweimal Nachsitzen wegen Frechheit.

Die nächste Stunde, Verwandlung, verlief besser. Wir trafen dort Neville und Seamus wieder. Ich sah mit Erstaunen, dass Neville in diesem Fach nicht sehr gut war. Übrigens sah ich, als ich ihn beobachtete, viele Unterschiede mit dem Meinigen: er sah weniger selbstsicher aus und zeigte nichts von diesem trockenen Witz, den ich bei ihm so sehr mochte. Ich bemerkte auch, dass er ziemlich hochnäsig von unseren Kommilitonen behandelt wurde, was er in meiner Welt nicht hingenommen hätte.

Das Mittagessen ähnelte dem Frühstück. Der Andere und ich waren das Ziel der drängenden Neugier unserer Mitschüler. Am Nachmittag hatte ich Arithmantik mit Hermine, die flüchtig und regelmäßig zu mir blickte. Sie schien von meiner Anwesenheit tief erschüttert zu sein. Wahrscheinlich war es für sie seltsam, mit dem Doppelgänger ihres Freundes im Unterricht zu sein. Ich bemerkte, dass jener dieses Wahlfach nicht gewählt hatte. Es stimmt, dass ich selber zwischen Arithmantik und Wahrsagen gezögert hatte. Mum hatte sich lebhaft dagegen ausgesprochen, dass ich Wahrsagen studiere, und erstaunlicherweise hatte mich Dad in diesem Kampf verlassen.

*~*~*

Nach dem Abendessen holte ich den Anderen ein, während er mit Ron und Hermine – wie erstaunlich! – aus der Großen Halle wegging. Er tat, als würde er mich nicht sehen aber ich ergriff seinen Arm.

„Eh, Moment, ich möchte mit dir reden", rief ich zu ihm.

„Was willst du?", ließ er wenig freundlich los.

„Harry!", ließ Hermine mit einem tadelnden Ausdruck. „Er ist daran nicht Schuld."

Miss Schlaukopfs Mitleid fehlte mir gerade noch. Noch einmal fragte ich mich, warum der Andere mit ihr verkehrte. Aber immerhin war es nicht mein Problem.

„Hör zu", sagte ich meinem Doppelgänger, „die Lage gefällt mir nicht mehr als dir aber es ist so und wir können nichts dagegen tun. Und du musst nicht großen Wind darum machen. Ich vermute, dass wir nicht die einzige Schüler sind, die sich einander ähneln. In einigen Tagen wird uns niemand mehr bemerken."

„Glaubst du das?", fragte er mich aggressiv. „Ich kann dir sagen, dass du von der Situation nichts verstanden hast."

„Dann erkläre es mir, anstatt mich böse anzustarren. Glaubst du, dass ich nicht lieber da geblieben wäre, wo ich war? Wenn ich bedenke, dass ich in Urlaub sein sollte..."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sprach lieber nicht weiter über unsere Lage, was ich sehr gut verstand, denn die Schüler, die in der Nähe standen, genierten sich nicht, die Ohren zu spitzen, ohne irgendwie diskret zu sein.

„Nun, was willst du?", fragte er mich, als hätte er es eilig, damit fertig zu werden.

„Ich möchte heute Abend einiges einkaufen", erklärte ich. „Könntest du mir ein bisschen Geld leihen?"

„Wie willst du aus Hogwarts rauskommen?", fragte mich Hermine.

„Das ist meine Sache", antwortete ich.

„Einäugige Hexe?", fragte mich der Andere, dessen Interesse erweckt worden zu sein schien.

„Zum Beispiel", antwortete ich und war erstaunt zu sehen, dass er diesen Geheimgang kannte.

Mein Dad war es, der mir davon erzählt hatte, aber der Andere hatte vom gleichen Rat aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht profitieren können. Vielleicht hatte es ihm Sirius enthüllt oder Remus oder Peter. Ich musste ihn fragen, was aus ihnen geworden war.

Der Andere starrte mich an.

„Mit dem Umhang wird es einfacher sein", flüsterte er, als würde er versuchen zu sehen, ob ich einen Hintergedanken verstehen würde.

Letzteren verpasste ich nicht.

„Also hast du ihn auch!", antwortete ich genauso leise. „Toll! Ja, es würde mir das Leben einfacher machen."

„Bist du jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht?", griff Hermine ein. „Er wird nicht in Hogsmeade spazieren gehen! Was, wenn er wieder erkannt wird? Bist du dir der Gefahr bewusst, die er eingeht, wenn man ihn für dich hält?"

„Er wird den Umhang haben", erwiderte Ron.

„Er wird ihn ausziehen müssen, um einzukaufen", setzte sie dem entgegen.

„'Er' steht hier und es gefällt 'ihm' nicht, wenn man über ihn in der dritten Person spricht", stieß ich aus und war wütend über die Art und Weise, wie die beiden in unser Gespräch eingriffen. „Übrigens ist es eine Sache zwischen mir und... ihm", schloss ich, denn ich wusste nicht, wie ich den Anderen nennen könnte und es widerstrebte mir, meinen Namen oder meinen Vornamen zu benutzen.

Ron wurde vor Wut rot im Gesicht.

„Was Harry betrifft, betrifft uns auch! Und er hat Recht: du verstehst nichts über die Situation."

„Ich werde das Geld und... den Rest holen", brach der Andere ab. „Alles wird gut laufen", fügte er für seine Freunde hinzu. „Geht vor, ich treffe euch in der Bibliothek."

Wenig überzeugt schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, während Ron mich mit Rachegefühlen ansah. Ich stieg mit dem Anderen zum Gryffindor-Turm und dann zu unserem Schlafsaal hinauf. Er gab mir zehn Galleonen und reichte mir den Stoff, den ich gut kannte, da ihn mir mein Dad anvertraut hatte, als ich Drittklässler geworden war.

Als ich die Hand ausstreckte, um den Umhang zu ergreifen, starrten wir uns zum ersten Mal seit dem vorigen Abend einander an. Einige Sekunden lang haben wir versucht, unsere Unterschiede einzuschätzen. Seinem Blick nach verstand ich, dass er – genauso wie ich – sich sowohl fasziniert als auch unwohl fühlte, wenn ich ihm gegenüber stand.

Deans Ankunft brach diesen Blickwechsel ab. Ich versteckte den Umhang und ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. In einem dunklen Gang zog ich den Umhang an und ging den unterirdischen Gang nach Hogsmeade entlang.

Ich beeilte mich, damit ich einkaufen konnte, bevor die Läden geschlossen wurden. Die Leute starrten mich erstaunt an und ich fragte mich noch ein Mal, warum über den Anderen soviel geredet wurde. Wir würden wirklich miteinander reden müssen!

Ich kaufte Schulsachen sowie notwendige Sachen aus Zonko und dachte dabei an den lieben Snape. Der würde ja noch büßen müssen! Keiner griff einen Potter an, ohne einen schweren Preis zu bezahlen, wie mein Dad sagte. Wenn der Andere diese Regel nicht hatte respektieren lassen können, dann würde ich dieses Amt an seiner Stelle übernehmen.

*~*~*

Als ich in den Schlafsaal zurückkehrte, lag der Andere auf seinem Bett und las. Er erhob den Blick nicht, als ich ankam, und ich ließ es gut sein. Ich las meine Notizen, blätterte durch die Bücher, die ich gekauft hatte. Neville ging dann hinauf und fing an, sich um die Pflanze zu kümmern, die auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Mein Neville hatte diese Leidenschaft für Kräuterkunde nicht, aber ich ließ diese kleine Besonderheit beiseite und versuchte, ihn kennen zu lernen.

Zuerst schien er fast erstaunt, dass ich ihn ansprach, aber er antwortete gerne auf die Fragen, die ich ihm über das Leben in Hogwarts stellte. Allmählich erkundigte ich mich über ihn, um ihn besser zu begreifen. Ich war erstaunt zu hören, dass er so viel von seiner Großmutter sprach und nicht von seinen Eltern. Was war mit ihnen passiert? Erklärte das den Persönlichkeitsunterschied?

Während unseres Gesprächs schaute Neville oft in die Richtung des Anderen. Er war wahrscheinlich vom kühlen Verhältnis zwischen so genannten Cousins überrascht. Es ärgerte mich, dass mich mein Doppelgänger so anmaßend behandelte, aber gleichzeitig war ich erleichtert, dass ich mit ihm nicht reden musste. Mit seinem traurigen Gesicht und seiner Gewohnheit, seine Haarlocke auf die Stirn ständig wieder zu legen, ließ er auch mich Trübsal blasen. Er schob auch regelmäßig seine Brille hoch auf die Nase. Es ärgerte mich noch mehr als der Rest, weil ich wusste, dass es eine meiner eigenen Gewohnheiten war. Dad tat es auch.

Schließlich fand ich nach einer Weile meinen Neville wieder. Als er sich genug traute, fing er an, manche Lehrer oder die Schüler humorvoll zu kommentieren. Nichts wirklich Böses aber das war lustig und gut beobachtet. Nevillisch, sozusagen.

*~*~*

Während der nächsten Tage versuchte ich, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen. Ich war von Natur her nicht so, aber ich wollte keine Dummheiten begehen und vermuten lassen, dass mir das Schloss und seine Einwohner bekannt waren. Tja, bekannt war etwas übertrieben. Oft erinnerte mich, wenn ich den Eindruck hatte, ich wäre in einer bekannten Lage, eine für sie sinnlose Bemerkung daran, dass sie nicht jene waren, die ich zu kennen glaubte.

Allmählich wurde ich vertrauter mit Neville, der in dieser Welt keine wahren Freunde hatte. Dean und Seamus ähnelten ihren Doppelgängern: nett aber wir hatten keine besonderen Gemeinsamkeiten. Ron löste sich nie vom Anderen, so dass wir nie miteinander redeten.

Was die Mädchen betraf, waren Lavender und Parvati genauso nett wie die, die ich kannte. Klar hatten sie nicht viel im Kopf aber sie waren hübsch genug, dass es einen nicht störte. Die drei Monate, die ich zu Hause mit Lavender verbracht hatte, waren angenehm genug gewesen, dass ich hier einige Annäherungsmanöver angefangen hatte. Ich war neugierig zu erfahren, ob sie genauso küsste.

Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, mit Hermine zu reden, aber im Gegensatz zu Ron, der das Verhalten des Anderen nachahmte und mich ignorierte, sah ich oft, wie sie mich nachdenklich ansah. Mehrere Male blickte ich fragend zu ihr zurück aber sie vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch oder in ihre Hausaufgaben.

Ich redete auch mit den Schülern aus den anderen Häusern. Sobald es deutlich wurde, dass ich NICHT Harry Potter war und dass ich ihn trotz unserer Verwandtschaft nicht gut genug kannte, um ihnen irgendwas über ihn zu enthüllen – ehrlich gesagt, verstand ich ihre Fragen gar nicht – legten sie ein normales Verhalten an den Tag und ich befreundete mich schnell mit ihnen. Es war mir nämlich immer leicht gefallen, in Gruppen aufgenommen zu werden.

Um meine Integration zu vereinfachen, hatte ich die Entscheidung getroffen, mich möglichst von dem Anderen zu unterscheiden, ohne mein Aussehen radikal zu ändern. Zuerst verwandelte ich meine Brille, damit sie weder die Form noch die Farbe von der des Anderen hatte.

Aber ich wurde mir schnell dessen bewusst, dass nicht meine Brille das Merkzeichen für meine Gesprächspartner war. Ausnahmslos blickten sie zu meiner Stirn, um meine Identität zu bestätigen. Ich traf schließlich die Entscheidung, jeden Morgen meine Haare nach hinten zu legen, um eine Stirn zu zeigen, auf der weder eine Narbe noch, Merlin sei dank, ein Pickel zu sehen war.

*~*~*

Ich versuchte auch, Ginny Weasley kennen zu lernen. In meiner Welt waren wir sehr gut befreundet. Es hatte mit einer großen Mittäterschaft mit den Weasleyzwillingen angefangen. Ich mochte ihre Vorstellungskraft, ihre Freude und ihre Art und Weise, Hogwarts als ein riesiges Spielfeld – und daneben als ein Versuchskaninchenreservat für ihre Scherze – zu betrachten.

Als ich meine Welt verlassen hatte, hatten sie gerade ihr UTZs geschrieben und zögerten, ob sie sich bei Zonko bewerben oder unabhängig bleiben und ihre eigene Scherzartikelmarke entwickeln würden, die sie den schon existierenden Scherzläden verkaufen würden.

Was Ginny betraf, war sie oft mitschuldig bei ihren Scherzen und ein ziemlich starkes Band hatte sich zwischen uns entwickelt. Ich hatte dennoch nie versucht, sie zu meiner festen Freundin zu machen. Zuerst, weil ich an unserer Freundschaft zu sehr hing. Und ich wollte auch nicht ihre sechs älteren Brüder am Halse haben. Jedenfalls hatte ich nicht wirklich den Eindruck, dass ich ihr auf solch eine Weise gefiel.

Vielleicht war ich so darum erstaunt, als ich bemerkte, dass sie in den Anderen verknallt war. Zumindest war es der Eindruck, den ich hatte, als ich bemerkte, wie sie ihn ansah. Eigentlich war sie mit Dean zusammen, was mich noch mehr erstaunt hatte... bis ich verstand, dass diese Beziehung für sie eine Art und Weise war, die nicht erwiderten Gefühle zu vergessen, die sie für meinen Doppelgänger hatte.

Ich fragte mich wirklich, was sie an dem Anderen fand, während sie für mich solche Gefühle nie empfunden zu haben schien. Das ging über meinen Verstand. Er war weniger lustig, weniger beliebt und ziemlich schroff, wenn er in einer Gruppe war. Ich schloss daraus, dass diese Ginny aus irgendeinem Grund mit der Meinigen nichts zu tun hatte, und ich verzichtete für kurze Zeit darauf, mit ihr zu reden. Übrigens hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie vor mir floh.

*~*~*

Andere kleine Dinge, die viel unangenehmer waren, machten den Unterschied von meiner gewöhnlichen Wahrnehmung von Hogwarts deutlicher.

Am vierten Tag ging ich früher zum Frühstück herunter und sah ein Ritual, das ich bisher nicht bemerkt hatte. Es fing an, als die Eulen anflogen. Hermine bekam den _Tagespropheten_, was mich nicht besonders überraschte. Meine Hermine hatte ihn nicht abonniert, aber es hätte mich bei ihr nicht erstaunt.

„Nun?", fragte Ron.

„Niemand, den wir kennen", antwortete die Brünette und las weiter.

Worüber, zum Teufel, sprachen sie?

Dann bemerkte ich allmählich, dass manche Schüler Trauerarmbinden trugen. Und es gab auch eine Spannung zwischen den Slytherins und den anderen Schülern, die mir unbekannt war. Heftige Wortwechsel geschahen zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden und manchmal kam es in den Gängen beinahe zu Schlag- oder Fluchwechseln.

Der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war auch anders. Theoretische Stunden über gefährliche magische Geschöpfe gab es nicht mehr. Man lernte – sehr ernsthaft –, wie man sich wehrte. Ich war vom Niveau meiner Kommilitonen erstaunt. Fast alle beherrschten die Basiszauber und über die Hälfte konnten körperliche Patronusse heraufbeschwören. Ich war schrecklich gekränkt, als ich bemerkte, dass der Andere einen perfekten heraus beschwor, während ich aus meinem Zauberstab nicht mehr als ein hässliches speichelähnliches Ding beschwören konnte.

Das Bild des Patronus' meines Doppelgängers verwirrte mich auch. War es ein Zufall, dass er dem Animagus meines Dads ähnelte? Aber war _sein_ Dad überhaupt ein Animagus? Nichts konnte mir diese Frage beantworten.

Ich fragte mich, ob er sich selber verwandeln konnte. Was mich betraf, hatte ich über das Thema recherchiert, weil ich von den Erzählungen meines Dads und seiner Freunde angezogen worden war, aber ich war von der Schwierigkeit der Aufgabe entmutigt worden und ich hatte mein Projekt aufgegeben.

*~*~*

Ich war vor zwei Wochen angekommen, als ich endlich verstand, was Voldemorts Anwesenheit in dieser Welt bedeutete. Am Tag von Halloween hatte Hermine wie gewöhnlich angefangen, den _Tagespropheten_ zu lesen, und Ron ließ sein gewöhnliches 'Nun?' los.

Hermine antwortete nicht.

Der Rothaarige hörte auf zu fressen, was bei ihm eine tiefe Erschütterung zeigte. Der Andere erstarrte.

„Wer?", fragte er fast scharf.

Als Antwort sah Hermine zur Tür, durch die die Schüler eintraten. Justin Finch-Fletcher kam gerade an. Hannah Abbot kam vom Hufflepuff-Tisch zu ihm, flüsterte ihm etwas zu und legte die Hand mitleidig auf seine Schulter. Er schien einen Schock zu kriegen. Da sie sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass sie im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler standen, zog Hannah ihren Kommilitonen zur Eingangshalle, um ihn von den Blicken weg zu führen.

Da ich nicht sicher war, dass ich verstand, schenkte ich wieder Hermine meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Nur sein Dad", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die kaum zitterte. „Seine Mum besuchte ihre Familie für einige Tage."

Ich starrte sie entsetzt an. Hatte ich richtig verstanden? War Justins Dad... gestorben? Und sie redete darüber wie man über das Tageswetter redet! Dennoch waren nicht alle so kaltblütig wie sie. Am Hufflepuff-Tisch wurde geschnüffelt und bei den Gryffindors legten viele ihren Teller beiseite und sprachen leise miteinander.

Hermine stand auf und tadelte unbesorgte Erstklässler, die laut sprachen. Sie war dennoch schärfer bei ihren Tadeln als gewöhnlich, was mich vermuten ließ, dass sie nicht so unempfindlich war.

*~*~*

Ich verbrachte den Rest des Tags wie in einem Nebel. Ich glaube, dass mich der Fatalismus, mit dem das Ereignis angenommen zu sein schien, am meisten schockierte. Empfanden sie keine Empörung beim Gedanke, dass der Vater ihres Kommilitonen von einer Gruppe von Maskierten ermordet worden war? Ich hatte es geschafft, eine Zeitung zu kriegen, und ich hatte die Beschreibung dieser tragischen Begebenheit gelesen. Es war kommentarlos beschrieben und es wurde an andere ähnliche Angriffe erinnert, die während der vorigen Wochen passiert waren. Offenbar geschahen solche Angriffe in dieser Welt regelmäßig.

Ich hatte beim Mittagessen fast nichts zu mir genommen und doch war mir übel, wenn ich ans Abendessen dachte. Nach den Unterrichtsstunden ging ich zum Park hinunter, anstatt den anderen zur Großen Halle zu folgen. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich meine Eltern und Rose schrecklich vermisste. Ich wollte nach Hause zurück. Ich wollte meine Kumpel wieder finden, die richtigen, nicht ihre Abbilder, deren Erinnerungen zu den Meinigen nicht passten. Ich wollte mein eigenes Leben wieder finden.

Meine Schritte führten mich schließlich zum Quidditch-Stadion. Ich dachte daran, dass ich lange nicht auf einen Besen gestiegen war und setzte mich melancholisch auf einen Sitz in der Tribüne. Ein Spiel sollte zwei Tage später stattfinden, aber ich war nicht sicher, dass ich Lust hatte, dorthin zu gehen. Es würde nur meine Lust zu spielen verstärken. Ich versuchte, mir den Ausdruck des Anderen vorzustellen, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass ich seinem Team beitreten wollte. Dann sagte ich mir, dass wegen der Umstände vielleicht überhaupt kein Spiel laufen würde.

Ich dachte ziemlich ernsthaft darüber nach, zum magischen Raum zurückzugehen, durch den ich gekommen war, und trotz Dumbledores Warnung zu versuchen, nach Hause zurückzukehren, als eine Stimme nach mir rief.

„Harry?"

Hermine stand in der unteren Sitzreihe.

„Ja... hm, nein, ich bin Simon", seufzte ich.

„Ich weiß, wer du bist", antwortete sie. „Es muss unangenehm für dich sein, dass du auf deinen Vornamen verzichten musstest", fügte sie mit einer mitleidigen Stimme hinzu, während sie die Stufen hinaufstieg, die uns trennten, und sich neben mich setzte.

Ich antwortete nicht. Ich fragte mich, was sie von mir wollte.

„Schickt dich der Andere zu mir?", fragte ich sie.

„Nein, ich habe mich Sorge um dich gemacht, da ich dich beim Abendessen nicht gesehen habe."

„Wie hast du gewusst, dass ich hierhin gehen würde?"

„Wenn Harry erschüttert ist, fühlt er sich weniger unwohl, wenn er mit seinem Besen herum fliegt. Ich habe gedacht, dass du das gleiche tun würde. Ich vermute, dass du Quidditch spielst."

„Ja. Und auf welcher Position spielt er?"

Ich hatte mir diese Frage nicht verkneifen können. Ich wusste, dass er Kapitän des Teams war, aber ich hatte ihn nie spielen sehen. In den Trainingsstunden, die verlaufen waren, seitdem ich angekommen war, war ich beim Nachsitzen mit Snape.

„Er ist Sucher", sagte sie mir. „Er spielt hervorragend. Aber ich vermute, dass du es auch tust."

„Ich spiele ziemlich gut", erwiderte ich bescheiden. „Und ich bin auch Sucher."

Ein Gedanke kam mir.

„Glaubst du, dass wir mal gegeneinander spielen könnten? Nur er und ich?"

Es ließ sie lächeln.

„Ich denke, dass es ihm auch gefallen würde..."

Sie wurde plötzlich wieder ernsthaft.

„Tja, ich weiß nicht", seufzte sie. „Es fällt ihm schwer, deine Anwesenheit anzunehmen."

„Er glaubt also, dass ich mich darüber freue, dass ich hier bin?", murrte ich. „Zumindest wird man bei mir zu Hause nicht von Verrückten massakriert!"

„Es gefällt ihm nicht besonders, der Junge, der lebt, zu sein", setzte sie mir scharf entgegen.

„Aber was ist diese Geschichte vom Jungen, der lebt?", fragte ich sie. „Und warum ist er dann so unglaublich sauer auf mich? Er ist es nicht, der er weit von Zuhause und von seiner ganzen Familie entfernt ist!"

„Zumindest geht es deiner Familie gut. Seine Eltern sind vor fünfzehn Jahren gestorben und sein Patenonkel wurde gerade ermordet. Denkst du, dass das besser ist?"

„Ich..."

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich wie ein Vollidiot. Das ist immer das Problem, wenn man mit Hermine redet. Dann wurde ich mir dessen bewusst, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

„Wer war sein Patenonkel?", fragte ich wie erstarrt.

„Zweifellos der gleiche wie deiner. Sirius Black."

„Er wurde gerade ermordet?", wiederholte ich tief erschüttert, selbst wenn es nicht mein Sirius war, der gerade gestorben war.

„Ja", bestätigte sie traurig. „Es ist vor vier Monaten geschehen und Harry ist davon immer noch tief erschüttert."

„Oh!" Ich fühlte mich wieder niedergeschlagen. „Und Remus und Peter?", fragte ich besorgt. „Ist ihnen auch etwas passiert?"

„Remus hatte kein einfaches Leben. Werwölfe stellt man ja nicht einfach ein, verstehst du. Was Peter betrifft... Er ist es, der deine Eltern verraten und ihren Tod verursacht hat", warf mir Hermine plötzlich entgegen. „Jetzt steht er auf Voldemorts Seite."

„Es kann nicht sein!", rief ich aus.

Nicht Peter, der freundliche Peter. Ich war ihm weniger nah als Sirius oder Remus, aber ich sah ihn regelmäßig und er gab mir immer schöne Geschenke.

„Leider doch!", fuhr sie erbarmungslos fort. „Und dann hat er Sirius in eine Falle gelockt, hat ihn für einen gefährlichen Verrückten halten lassen und Letzterer hat zwölf Jahre in Azkaban für Morde verbracht, die er nicht begangen hatte."

„Was?", sagte ich bestürzt.

„Sirius ist schließlich geflohen aber... er wurde im letzten Juni während eines Duells ermordet."

„Das ist schrecklich!"

„Ja.", murmelte sie. „Das ist Harrys Leben."

Wir blieben eine Weile lang still. Schließlich fragte ich sie:

„Und diese Narbe, warum ist sie für alle so wichtig?"

„Harry hat sie gekriegt, als Vol... Voldemort versucht hat, ihn zu töten, als er ein Jahr alt war. Voldemort hat deinen Dad... tja, ich meine, Harrys Dad getötet. Dann hat sich Lily zwischen den Dunklen Lord und ihren Sohn gestellt. Sie hat ein Ritual aus der Alten Magie benutzt, was sie das Leben gekostet hat, so dass der Fluch dank dem Zauber deiner... seiner Mum zurückgeworfen wurde, als Voldemort ein Avada Kedavra auf Harry gezaubert hat. Harry ist mit dieser Narbe lebendig davon gekommen. Voldemort ist für einige Zeit verschwunden. Man glaubte, dass er tot war. Harry ist also derjenige, der überlebt hat, derjenige, der die Zaubererwelt von Ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, befreit hat. Der Junge, der lebt."

„Aber der Dunkle Lord ist immer noch da, oder?"

„Er ist vor über einem Jahr zurückgekommen. Das Problem war, dass Harry fast der Einzige war, der ihn gesehen hatte. Also glaubte ihm letztes Jahr keiner und die meisten Leute haben ihn für einen Verrückten gehalten. Diese Zeit war nicht einfach für ihn."

Ich dachte über alles nach, was ich von ihr erfahren hatte.

„Hat ihn Remus erzogen?", fragte ich, da ich alle anderen logischerweise ausgeschlossen hatte, die je Wegweiser für mich gewesen waren.

„Nein, er wurde deinem Onkel und deiner Tante mütterlicherseits anvertraut. Petunia und Vernon Dursley."

„Wenn sie ihn aufgenommen haben, sind sie also nicht so schrecklich wie es Mum sagt", bemerkte ich.

„Vermeide es bitte, solche Dinge vor Harry zu sagen", erwiderte sie und verzog dabei das Gesicht. „Sie sind grässlich zu ihm gewesen. Er verabscheut es, zu ihnen zurückkehren zu müssen."

„Oh!"

Es wurde ein bisschen zu viel. Er war Waise, schlecht behandelt worden, hatte vor einigen Monaten eine ihm nahe Person verloren, war für einen Verrückten gehalten worden... Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass gerade ein hundert Kilogramm schweres Gewicht auf meine Schultern gelegt worden war. Ich fühlte mich noch unwohler als bevor Hermine angekommen war.

Der Andere war verrückt, mit ihr so viel zusammenzusein. Oder ein echter Masochist. Ja, das musste es sein. Sobald er wieder ein bisschen Hoffnung hatte, sprach er mit ihr, damit sie ihn daran erinnerte, was für Katastrophen noch auf seinen Kopf fallen könnten!

„Hast du noch andere Abscheulichkeiten, die du mir enthüllen möchtest?", fragte ich scharf.

„Du wolltest es wissen, oder?"

„Nun, ich lag falsch. Ich will nichts wissen, ich will nach Hause zurückkehren und alles vergessen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Professor Dumbledore daran arbeitet.", versuchte sie sanft.

„Ich hoffe es. Warum ist er nie da? Seitdem ich angekommen bin, hat er nur an zwei Mahlzeiten teilgenommen. Ich konnte seit dem ersten Abend nicht einmal mit ihm reden!"

„Er ist sehr beschäftigt. Er bekämpft Voldemort mit allen Kräften."

„Und ich darf hier bleiben und mich tot warten oder mich umbringen lassen."

Hermine sah mich abgestoßen und enttäuscht an. Ich verspürte Scham gegen mich selbst.

„Tja", seufzte ich. „Da ich da bin... glaubst du, dass ich etwas tun kann, um zu helfen?"

Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht.

„Ich wusste, dass wir auf dich zählen können. Immerhin bist du Harry Potter.", schwärmte sie.

„Hm", antwortete ich und war von ihrem glänzenden Blick etwas gestört, „ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich viel tun kann."

Das Vertrauen, dass sie in Harry Potter zu haben schien, erregte plötzlich Zweifel in mir:

„Du... liebst du ihn sehr, den Anderen?", fragte ich sie unsicher.

„Harry?", fragte sie, bevor sie den Sinn meiner Frage verstand und heftig errötete. „Oh, nein, es ist nicht so wie du glaubst. Er ist mein bester Freund, nicht mehr."

Sie schien diese Idee völlig seltsam zu finden.

„Aber warum sagst du das?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Sag mir nicht, dass ich in deiner Welt mit ihm gehe..."

Plötzlich schien sie sich dessen bewusst zu werden, wer bei mir der 'Er' war. Sie errötete noch heftiger und betrachtete die Spitze ihrer Schuhe.

„Nein, nein", versicherte ich ihr. „Es ist nur so, dass du oft bei ihm bist und ihn stets ansiehst und ihn sehr zu bewundern scheinst, also habe ich mich gefragt..."

„Für mich ist er wie ein Bruder", erklärte sie und war immer noch etwas verstört. „Und ich weiß, dass er von deiner Anwesenheit verwirrt ist, also mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn. Wir... Du... Sind wir in deiner Welt nicht befreundet?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Tja... ich habe nichts gegen dich aber... eigentlich trennst du dich nie wirklich von deinen Büchern. Ich... ich vermute, dass du nett wärst, wenn du..."

Ich verstand, dass ich mich auf gefährlichem Terrain befand, und ich brach ab, bevor ich völlig einstürzen konnte. Aber sie hatte schon verstanden und sagte verdrießlich:

„Ich sehe schon. Es stimmt, dass mich Harry und Ron vor dem Troll nicht besonders mochten."

„Der Troll?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Ja, jemand hatte einen Troll in die Schule gelassen und ich wurde mit ihm in der Toilette eingeschlossen. Harry und Ron sind mir zu Hilfe gekommen und haben mich gerettet. Harry ist auf den Troll gesprungen und Ron hat ihn mit einem Wingardium Leviosa KO geschlagen", vertraute sie mir an.

„Er ist auf ihn gesprungen! Ich wäre gerne dabei gewesen!", sagte ich bewundernd und war fast frustriert, dass ich so einem Geschöpf nie wirklich begegnet war.

„Es war völlig dumm", erwiderte Hermine und verkniff ihren Mund auf eine Weise, die mich an jene meiner Welt erinnerte. „Es stimmt, es war effizienter als man es glauben könnte. Tja, schließlich sind wir ohne einen Kratzer davon gekommen und wir sind Freunde geworden."

„Darum ist er auch mit Ron befreundet", bemerkte ich.

„Sie waren schon so", setzte sie entgegen. „Ich glaube, dass sie im Hogwarts Express Freunde geworden sind. Warum, bist du bei dir zu Hause nicht mit ihm befreundet?"

„Wir verstehen uns gut aber wir sind nicht wirklich Freunde. Ich bin den Zwillingen oder Ginny näher. Und Neville, natürlich."

„Neville, ich mag ihn auch sehr."

„Euer Neville ist ganz anders als meiner", sagte ich ihr mit mehr Bitterkeit als ich gewollt hatte.

„Ich vermute, dass er bei dir zu Hause noch seine Eltern hat", sagte Hermine traurig.

„Sind sie tot?", fragte ich. „Wurde er darum von seiner Großmutter erzogen?"

„Nein... tja, ja."

„Ja oder nein?"

„Seine Eltern leben immer noch, aber ihr Zustand erlaubt ihnen nicht, sich um ihn zu kümmern", enthüllte mir Hermine.

Ich zitterte.

„Das kann ja nicht sein!", rief ich erzürnt aus. „Wie kann ein einziger Mann so viele Schaden verursachen?"

„Er kann es nicht", sagte Hermine und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ohne seine Todesser wäre er nichts. Aber er ist der Mann, der alle verbindet, die anderen ihren Willen trotz des Rechts und der Justiz aufzwingen möchten und zu feige sind, als dass sie alleine handeln würden."

Hermine war wirklich immer noch so ermutigend! Sie unterbrach meine düsteren Gedanken einige Minuten später.

„Harry, es ist schon längst Nacht, wir sollten zurückgehen... es wird bald Ausgangssperre sein."

Ich verzog das Gesicht, als ich an die Tonne von Hausaufgaben, die auf mich warteten, dachte.

„Hast du deine Verwandlung für Morgen fertig?", fragte ich, als ich aufstand.

„Natürlich!", antwortete sie. „Und glaube nicht, dass du abschreiben darfst", warnte sie mich.

So etwas hatte ich mir nie vorgestellt... aber offenbar konnte es einen kleinen Bonus bringen, mit ihr befreundet zu sein, was das betraf.

„Du bist streng", sagte ich und sprach mit meiner erbärmlichsten Stimme. „Bist du dir dessen bewusst, dass ich sechs Wochen Unterricht auf ein Mal nachholen muss? Dass Snape mich letztendlich Zaubertränke wird verabscheuen lassen? Und dass Neville, der mir für gewöhnlich hilft, hier weniger gut ist als ich?"

„Du darfst mit uns arbeiten", gab sie nach.

„Der Andere wird es nicht wollen. Er wird es dir verbieten", erwiderte ich.

Sie reagierte genau so wie ich es erwartet hatte:

„Harry kann mir nichts verbieten. Wenn ich mit dir arbeiten will, kann er mich nicht davon abhalten!"

„Danke, Hermine", sagte ich demütig.

Sie sah mich argwöhnisch an und verstand, dass sie irgendwann die Kontrolle über das Gespräch verloren hatte, aber ich trug meinen unschuldigen Ausdruck und sie musste mir mangels konkreter Beweise vergeben.

* * *

Noch Mal einen herzlichen Dank an YamiTai für ihre Korrekturen und vielen Dank auch an Caput Mortuus und Romy-Chen, meine ersten Reviewers.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo an alle! Hier ist meine Übersetzung der französischen FF von Alixe: L'Autre. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genau so gut gefallen wie mir. Und wie immer, herzlichen Dank an YamiTai und an euch Leser!

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Zaubererwelt und ihre Charaktere und Orte nur zu J.K. Rowling. Das Konzept von mehreren Harrys, die sich treffen, kommt aus der Schreibgemeinschaft _lesneufmondes_. Natürlich gewinnen Alix und ich nichts damit.

**Spoilers:** Die ersten fünf Bände von Harry Potter.

**Anmerkung des Übersetzers:** Wegen des Verbots werde ich auf dieser Seite nicht auf die Reviews antworten. Wenn ihr eine Antwort kriegen möchtet, sollt ihr euch einloggen beziehungsweise auf meinem Profil unter 'My Forums' schauen.

So, das war's. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und wir sehen uns in 2 Wochen wieder.

**Der Andere:**

Kapitel 3: Weihnachtsmorgen

Als ich mich nach meinem Gespräch mit Hermine im Quidditch-Stadion zum ersten Mal an den gleichen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum setzte wie der Andere, warf mir mein Doppelgänger vernichtende Blicke zu. Doch muss er mit seiner Freundin einen stillen Wortwechsel gehabt haben, denn er vertiefte sich wieder in sein Pergament und schenkte mir keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr, nachdem er sie einen Moment lang angestarrt hatte.

Ron war dagegen weniger versöhnlich.

„Was machst du hier?", ließ er los, als er sah, dass der Andere aufgegeben hatte.

„Er arbeitet mit uns", antwortete Hermine.

„Und seit wann?"

„Seit heute", antwortete sie mit einer erstaunlichen Geduld. „Simon, hast du deine Verwandlungsaufgabe zumindest angefangen?", fragte sie mich.

„Ich habe den Essay geschrieben", antwortete ich und zog ihn aus meinem Rucksack.

Sie nahm ihn, schaute, was ich geschrieben hatte, und fing an, Notizen darauf zu schreiben.

„Und du hilfst ihm auch noch!", rief er erzürnt aus. „Siehst du nicht, dass er sich nur für dich interessiert, um abschreiben zu können?"

„Wie andere auch", erwiderte Hermine und blickte scharf zu ihm.

Ron errötete und vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch. Aber er hob regelmäßig die Augen und warf mir mal wütende Blicke zu, mal bestürzte Blicke zu seiner Kommilitonin. Ich fing an zu verstehen, was er mir tatsächlich vorwarf. Zwei Stunden früher hätte es mich viel mehr erstaunt, aber mein Gespräch mit Hermine kurz zuvor hatte mich bei ihr eine bestimmte Empfindlichkeit entdecken lassen, die ich bei der Meinigen nie gespürt hatte und die die Anziehung erklärte, die sie bei ihren männlichen Kommilitonen erwecken konnte.

*~*~*

Während der darauf folgenden Wochen bemühte ich mich darum, mich meiner neuen Umgebung anzupassen. Um die Welt, in der ich nun lebte, besser zu verstehen, fing ich an, Hermines _Tagespropheten_ zu lesen. Es gab andere schlechte Nachrichten, die glücklicherweise keinen Einwohner von Hogwarts betrafen. Und wie die anderen lernte ich, weiter zu leben, als würde nichts passieren.

Wenn wir Praxisübungen hatten, tat ich mich mit Neville zusammen. Meine Anwesenheit schien sein Selbstvertrauen zu steigern – und er war nicht schlecht. Manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck, meinen alten Kumpel wieder zu finden. Ich arbeitete auch gerne mit Hermine, weil es mir erlaubte, viel Zeit zu gewinnen. Dennoch waren ihre ständigen Streitereien mit Ron lästig. Der Andere schien darauf gefasst.

Ich brauchte nicht lange um zu verstehen, dass die eifersüchtigen Gefühle von Ron Hermine gegenüber gegenseitig waren. Etwa zehn Tage nach meinem ersten Gespräch mit ihr erblickte ich den betrübten Blick meiner neuen Freundin, nachdem Ron ihr eine Gemeinheit an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Es erstaunte mich nicht besonders, dass sie verliebt war. Ich hatte aber Schwierigkeiten zu verstehen, was sie beim jähzornigen Rothaarigen anlocken konnte, während sie unter Hand einen Harry Potter hatte. Vielleicht fehlte mir ein Troll, um zu sehen, was diese großherzige Intellektuelle an diesem großen Tölpel so anziehend fand.

Noch einmal fragte ich mich, ob die Leute von dieser Welt wirklich die gleichen waren wie die aus der Meinigen. Waren es nur die Umstände, die einen versteckten Charakterzug enthüllten, oder waren sie grundlegend verschieden? War dieser Andere wirklich ein anderes Ich, das von meinem Onkel und meiner Tante erzogen worden war, oder hätte ich unter den gleichen Umständen anders reagiert?

Meine Beziehung zum Anderen hatte sich nicht wirklich entwickelt, seitdem ich in diese Welt angekommen war. Auch wenn wir am selben Tisch saßen, um mit Hermine zu arbeiten, redeten wir nicht miteinander. Zum Glück versuchte unsere gemeinsame Freundin nicht, uns zu zwingen, und trotz Rons bissiger Bemerkungen hielt sie freundlich zwei Gespräche parallel.

Snape, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, griff ebenfalls in unsere Beziehung ein, aber auf eine viel weniger diskrete und absichtlich hasserfüllte Weise. Nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass es ihm schwer fiel, bei mir einen Mangel zum Verspotten zu finden, weil ich in seinem Fach ziemlich begabt war, verfolgte er den Anderen während des ganzen Unterrichts, indem er mich als Zeugen der Ignoranz meines 'Cousins' anrief, wenn Letzterer seine fiesen Fragen nicht beantworten konnte, und indem er während der Praxis seine Ungeschicklichkeit stets betonte.

Wenn wir aus den Kerkern kamen, floh der Andere, der tief beschämt worden war, noch mehr vor mir als gewöhnlich und ich lief ihm nicht nach- denn ich war bestürzt, die erbärmliche Pleite von jemandem bezeugt zu haben, der meinen Namen trug und mein Gesicht hatte.

*~*~*

Ununterbrochen untergruben diese Unterrichtsstunden und die trübe Atmosphäre meine Moral. Eines Abends konnte ich es nicht mehr aushalten, und ich ging in den magischen Raum zurück, der mich hier geschickt hatte. Ich blieb die ganze Nacht dort, aber nichts geschah. Am frühen Morgen kehrte ich erschöpft und zitternd – denn an diesem Ort war es eiskalt – zurück in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum und war entmutigt. Drei Nächte nacheinander versuchte ich es, bevor ich mir eingestehen musste, dass ich nicht auf diese Weise nach Hause zurückkehren würde.

Hermine bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und ich musste mich einer ihrer förmlichen Befragungen unterziehen. Ich hatte große Schwierigkeiten, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass alles gut war und dass ich keine Dummheit begehen würde. Sie behauptete, dass sie verstand, was ich empfand, was zweifellos richtig war, denn ihre Fragen zeigten, dass sie mich verwirrend gut kannte.

Ihr Mitleid rührte und kränkte mich gleichzeitig. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ich genauso erbärmlich war wie der Andere, mit seinen Augen, die jenen eines traurigen Hundes ähnelten. Es entfachte meinen Stolz, und ich betrachtete es als eine Frage der Ehre, ich selbst zu bleiben, ohne in die gleiche Trübsinnigkeit zu fallen wie mein Doppelgänger.

Ich benutzte also den Eistrank, den ich bei Zonko gekauft hatte, und gab ihn auf die Bänke der Slytherins und der Ravenclaws in der Großen Halle. Es erregte ein wenig Aufregung während des Essens. Zwei Tage später warf ich diskret zwei Schlammbomben vor Snapes Klassenzimmer. Ich sah zu, dass ich das an einem Tag, an dem ich keinen Zaubertränkenunterricht hatte, unter dem Tarnumhang tat, den ich im Koffer des Anderen gestohlen hatte.

Ich beobachtete Ginnys Reaktion bei diesen zwei Scherzen. Es schien ihr zu gefallen. Als der ganze Hufflepuff-Tisch eine Woche später fünf Minuten lang mit einer schrillen Stimme sprach, erinnerte ich mich, dass ich die Beschreibung eines Produkts, das so wirkte, auf einem Prospekt mit der Überschrift von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen gelesen hatte. Ich war überrascht und glücklich zu erfahren, dass es Fred und Georges Laden war. Offenbar hatten sie in dieser Welt Geld gefunden, um ihr eigenes Geschäft zu eröffnen.

Ich fand, dass Ginny bei der Stimmepisode der Hufflepuffs besonders zufrieden aussah. Ich wettete also darauf, dass sie es verursacht hatte. Es erschien mir als ein gutes Eingangsthema, um mit ihr zu reden.

*~*~*

Ich sprach sie eines Tages in der Bibliothek an:

„Hallo Ginny."

„Kennen wir uns?", antwortete sie und schien nicht sehr einladend.

„Aber ja, ich bin der Typ, den dein Bruder verabscheut."

„Zum einen Mal hat Ron vielleicht Recht", ließ sie los.

Ich fragte mich, warum sie mir gegenüber so viel Groll zeigte. Weil ich das Abbild des Mannes war, in den sie hoffnungslos verknallt war? Ich setzte mich neben sie.

„Der Platz ist besetzt", murrte sie.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte ich. „Ich habe ihn gerade besetzt. Warst du es mit dem Sopranpulver?"

„Dem Was-Pulver?"

„Sag mir nicht, dass du den Katalog deiner Brüder nicht auswendig kennst. Wie kann man eigentlich bei ihnen bestellen? Ich habe ihre Produkte in Hogsmeade nicht gesehen."

Sie zögerte, mir zu antworten, aber ihr Familiensinn gewann:

„Ich werde dir Bestellbons geben", antwortete sie. „Warst du es mit den Schlammbomben und dem Eistrank?"

„Hast du das lustig gefunden?"

„Was die Schlammbomben betrifft, musstest du sie nicht am Tag werfen, an dem ich in den Kerkern Unterricht hatte. Wir haben zwei Stunden lang vom Geruch „profitiert"! Außerdem war es Luna, die alles wischen musste, da sie das Unglück hatte, an jenem Tag mit Snape Nachsitzen zu haben."

„Ich werde fürs nächste Mal versuchen, mich zu bessern", antwortete ich versöhnlich. „Hier bin ich ein Anfänger. Wenn du Ratschläge hast, nehme ich sie gerne an."

„Warum sollte _ich_ dir helfen?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass auf die Frage spezialisiert bist."

Sie sah mich an, als wollte sie sagen „glaubst du, dass ich nicht sehe, wo du mit deinen Schmeicheleien hinwillst?", und vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch. Ich schlug meins auf und schrieb meine Hausaufgaben neben ihr.

Sie wehrte sich nicht, als ich sie zum Gryffindor-Turm begleitete. Sie nutzte dies sogar, um mir eine Frage zu stellen, die sie offenbar bekümmerte:

„Stammst du wirklich aus Harrys Familie?", fragte sie mich.

Ich überlegte in meinem Kopf, welches Detail sie zweifeln ließ.

„Wir sind ziemlich entfernte Vetter", antwortete ich vorsichtig. „Aber unsere Familiengeschichten interessieren wahrscheinlich niemanden."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es noch Potters gibt", drängte sie.

Sollte ich sofort eine Geschichte über Erbschaft und Blutrache erfinden? Aber ich ging das Risiko ein, eine Dummheit zu begehen, und Ginny war an die Phantasie ihrer Brüder gewöhnt, so dass sie mir nicht glauben würde. Ich blieb also bei meiner Geschichte des ersten Tages.

„Seit zwei Generationen wohnen wir in Australien", erklärte ich. „Sehr wenige Leute in England erinnern sich an uns."

„Ach, ja, das stimmt, das hattest du gesagt, als du angekommen bist, aber ich hatte es vergessen", gestand sie. „Es erklärt, warum Dumbledore Harry nicht euch anvertraut hat, als seine Eltern gestorben sind. Es ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf."

„Oh... Tja, ja, ich vermute, dass er ihn nicht ins Ausland schicken wollte."

„Das wäre besser gewesen!", sagte Ginny mit einer wilden Stimme. „Es ist eine Schande, dass er ihn dort gelassen hat und ihn jeden Sommer dahin zurückschickt."

„Ist es so schrecklich?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Ja, sie sind dumm und böse", eiferte sie. „Und sie ernähren ihn nicht einmal richtig. Du müsstest sehen, wie er ist, wenn er von ihrem Haus kommt. Mager wie ein Streichholz und mit einem schreckenerregenden Kopf! Wenn man sie zumindest ein bisschen verhexen dürfte, wäre es nicht schlecht!"

Ich sah sie erstaunt an. Ich hatte sie nie so ereifert gesehen. Sie musste sehr in den Anderen verknallt sein, um so aufgeregt zu sein, wenn sie seine Probleme einfach nur erwähnte. Ich war von der Intensität der Gefühle, die sie für ihn hegte, fast neidisch. Und vor allem verdutzt.

Was erregte so ihre Leidenschaft bei meinem Doppelgänger, verdammt? Seine Unglücke? Ich beneidete den Anderen nicht besonders, wenn er nur aus Mitleid geliebt wurde. Ich glaube, dass ich lieber bei den Mädchen erfolglos wäre als aus einem so schlechten Grund gemocht zu werden.

Aber immerhin, vielleicht interessierte ihn Ginny darum nicht.

*~*~*

In den nächsten Wochen wurde ich vertrauter mit Ginny. Sie blieb vorsichtig, aber ich ließ sie gegen ihren Willen lachen. Ich schlug ihr mehrere Scherzpläne vor, die sie verbesserte, und sie nahm es schließlich an, sie mit mir zu verwirklichen. So pfiff Binns Arbeitstisch einen ganzen Tag lang, so zeigten alle Teleskope humoristische Bilder, bis Sinistra sie entzaubern konnte, und so – das Beste – ließ uns Mrs Norris drei Tage lang ihr bonbonrosa Fell bewundern.

All das beschäftigte mich genug, damit ich über längere Zeit vergessen konnte, dass ich weit von meinem Zuhause war. Eines Samstags aber hatte ich den Eindruck, in diesem Schloss zu ersticken und ich verspürte Lust, mich ein bisschen zu bewegen. Ich zog Ginny beiseite:

„Was würdest du von einem Spaziergang im Verbotenen Wald halten?"

„Wie romantisch!", antwortete sie knirschend.

Sie hatte einige Tage vorher mit Dean Schluss gemacht und darum war sie fürchterlich übel gelaunt.

„Ich mache dich nicht an", erwiderte ich ehrlich. „Ich suche nur eine Person, mit der ich schöne Momente verbringen könnte."

„In den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen scheint mir eher ein Synonym von 'schlimmen Problemen' als von 'schönen Momenten' zu sein", erwiderte sie.

„Hast du Angst?"

„Ich bin einfach nicht dumm. Im Wald gibt es aggressive Zentauren und fleischfressende Akromentulas... Ich begreife nicht, inwiefern es interessant wäre, sie zu stören!"

„Ich wette, dass du nie dort gewesen bist", sagte ich herausfordernd.

„Du hast deine Wette verloren", erwiderte sie. „Umso besser, ich suchte nach jemandem, der meine Zaubertränkeaufgabe an meiner Stelle schreiben würde."

„Bist du wirklich in den Wald gegangen?", fragte ich und tat, als würde ich daran zweifeln, um sie ärgern.

„Genau, und ich bin sogar auf einem Thestral geritten, wenn du es wissen möchtest!"

„Kannst du sie sehen?", fragte ich, ohne zu überlegen.

„Zu jener Zeit nicht, aber jetzt, ja", seufzte sie.

Scheiße! Ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, wen sie hatte sterben sehen. Ich hörte sofort damit auf, sie zu sticheln.

„Ich helfe dir bei deiner Zaubertränkenaufgabe und wir gehen dann um den See spazieren", schlug ich ihr vor.

„Einverstanden", nahm sie an. „Was sind die Eigenschaften des Mondsteins?"

Nachdem ich ihr das Nötige gesagt hatte, zogen wir unsere wärmsten Umhänge und unsere Halstücher an und gingen um den See spazieren. Es war weder ein romantischer Spaziergang noch ein heroisches Epos, aber es war sehr angenehm und ich freute mich darüber, eine Freundin zu haben, selbst wenn ich ihr die Wahrheit nicht anvertrauen konnte. Sie ähnelte genug meiner Ginny, damit ich mich mit ihr wohl fühlte.

Als wir mit roten Wangen und zerzausten Haaren in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten, hatte ich den Eindruck, dass mir der Andere einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. Ich fragte mich, wie ich mir diese Gunst verdient hatte.

*~*~*

Ich verstand zwei Wochen später, was los war. An jenem Tag war ich mit Ginny, die ziemlich viel freie Zeit hatte, seitdem sie ledig war, noch einmal spazieren gegangen. Ich war begeistert, dass sie mir diese Zeit schenkte, aber gleichzeitig war ich etwas besorgt. Ich fürchtete, dass sie wegen unserer physischen Ähnlichkeit ihre Zuneigung zum Anderen auf mich übertragen würde, selbst wenn ich mich darum bemühte, nicht ihr Mitleid zu erregen.

Ich hatte daran gedacht, mit ihr mit offenem Herzen zu reden und dann hatte ich eine subtilere Strategie gewählt. Ich hatte angefangen, Lavender offen anzumachen. Immerhin war ich wirklich neugierig zu wissen, wie sie in dieser Welt küsste.

Ich war in meinen Schlafsaal gestiegen, um meinen Umhang abzulegen. Während ich auf mein Kleidungsstück einen Trocknungszauber warf, noch bevor ich es einräumte, wurde die Tür aufgemacht und der Andere trat ein. Ich dachte, dass er wieder herunter gehen würde, als er sich dessen bewusst würde, dass wir alleine waren, weil er gewöhnlich vor den Zwiegesprächen mit mir floh. Diesmal jedoch schloss er sorgfältig die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen.

„Was für ein Spiel spielst du?", ließ er mich scharf.

„Eh? Worüber sprichst du?", fragte ich wirklich verwirrt.

„Über dein kleines Spiel mit Ginny und Lavender", stieß er hervor.

Was ging ihn das denn an? Er war doch nicht... eifersüchtig? Doch? Nun, das änderte die Regeln des Spiels. Ich versuchte, meine Hypothese zu prüfen.

„Könntest du mir erklären, inwiefern es dich angeht?", fragte ich.

Er wurde rot im Gesicht und suchte hoffnungslos nach einer gültigen Ausrede.

„Ginny ist für mich wie eine Schwester", behauptete er schließlich, „also werde ich niemandem erlauben, ihr wehzutun."

Gut, offenbar sorgte er sich um Ginny und Lavender war ihm völlig egal. Wir ähneln uns wirklich nicht, dachte ich.

„Ginny hat schon sechs Brüder", erwiderte ich ihm, „und ich zweifle daran, dass sie es gerne sehen würde, wenn du dich in ihr Privatleben einmischen würdest."

„Warum machst du das mit ihr?", fragte er mich und versuchte, das Gespräch abzulenken.

„Stört es dich? Wenn du an ihr interessiert bist, solltest du es ihr sagen", forderte ich ihn heraus.

„Ich bin an ihr nicht interessiert!", leugnete er mit einer höchst verdächtigen Heftigkeit.

„Wen versuchst du zu belügen?", fragte ich. „Dich oder mich?"

„Ich lüge nicht!"

„Harry, erinnerst du dich daran, wer ich bin?", fragte ich ihn und war erstaunt, dass ich es geschafft hatte, ihn bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen.

Einen Augenblick lang hielt er meinem Blick stand, bevor er davon abließ.

„Sag es Ron nicht", sagte er schließlich. „Die Dinge sind schon schwierig genug."

„Wegen Ron gestehst du Ginny deine Liebe nicht?", rief ich aus und konnte nicht verstehen, dass ein Typ, der mit meinem Aussehen herumlief, so erbärmlich sein konnte.

„Nein!", antwortete er heftig. „Tja... es ist vor allem, dass ich nicht denke, dass sie an mir Interesse hat. Vor kaum zwei Wochen war sie noch mit Dean zusammen. Wir reden seit langer Zeit nicht miteinander, also möchte ich nicht alles verderben. Sie ist eine wunderbare Freundin, weißt du!"

„Ich weiß", antwortete ich ehrlich. „Aber ich denke dennoch, dass du deine Chance ergreifen solltest."

„Glaubst du?", fragte er mit Hoffnung.

„Ganz sicher. Warum glaubst du, dass ich in meiner Beziehung mit Lavender so offen bin? Ich wollte nur vermeiden, dass sie den falschen Potter wählt."

„Oh!"

Er dachte einige Augenblicke lang über diese neue Idee nach. Dann fragte er mich etwas verstört:

„Und würde es dich nicht stören, wenn ich und Ginny..."

„In meiner Welt ist Ginny meine beste Freundin. Wie du mit Hermine."

„Ach, sehr gut."

Er zögerte einen Augenblick lang, dann fragte er neugierig:

„Was findest du denn bei Lavender?"

„Sie küsst gut."

„Hast du schon probiert?", fragte er etwas verwirrt.

„Nicht mit der hier. Aber es sollte nicht lange dauern", versicherte ich ihm.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er mit einem unsicheren Ton, als würde er zögern, ob er von meinem Verhalten schockiert sein oder lachen sollte.

„Und du?", stellte ich ihm eine Rückfrage. „Mit wem bist du hier gegangen?"

„Tja", stotterte er. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit dafür... Ein wenig mit Cho Chang letztes Jahr, aber das hat nicht sehr gut geendet."

„Du hast einen guten Geschmack", sagte ich anerkennend. „Sie ist wirklich hübsch. Aber bei mir geht sie mit einem gewissen Cedric Diggory. Also habe ich es nicht versucht."

„Hier hat sie auch Cedric gewählt", sagte er plötzlich finster.

So war es also zu Ende gegangen. Aber das war komisch, ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, ich hätte sie hier mit Cedric Diggory gesehen. Außerdem erinnerte ich mich gar nicht daran, ihn während der letzten Wochen überhaupt gesehen zu haben.

Ron betrat an jenem Moment den Schlafsaal. Er starrte uns an, als wäre er erstaunt, uns beide hier zu finden. Vielleicht hatte er Blut an den Wänden erwartet. Ich grüßte den Anderen und wollte zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um meine Aufgaben zu schreiben. Als ich an ihm vorbeiging, sagte Ron mir:

„Oh, hm... Simon. Ich fände es schön, wenn du aufhören würdest, meine Schwester anzumachen."

Ich stoppte und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ginny ist groß genug, um sich um sich selbst zu kümmern. Du darfst dich nicht in ihr Privatleben einmischen. Sie geht mit dem, mit dem sie gehen will."

„Sie ist meine Schwester!"

„Und?"

„_Du_ kannst nicht verstehen. Du hast keine."

„Ron!", griff der Andere ein.

Ron brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis er verstand, welchen Schnitzer er begangen hatte. Ich aber war von seinem Verhalten zu verärgert, als dass es mich peinigen konnte, an meine Familie zu denken.

„Du solltest dich besser um dein eigenes Liebesleben kümmern, anstatt jenes der anderen zu verderben.", zischte ich Ron zu, bevor ich aus dem Zimmer ging.

Wenn der Andere nicht verstanden hatte, was er tun musste, so war sein Fall hoffnungslos.

*~*~*

Ich brauchte nur noch eine Woche, bis ich bemerkte, dass Lavender in beiden Welten auf ungefähr die gleiche Weise küsste. Ihr Gesprächsthemen war auch jene, an die ich mich erinnerte. Der einzige Unterschied zu der anderen Lavender war ihr Niveau in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie war fast besser als ich. Aber wahrscheinlich war es eine Übungssache. Immerhin war der Andere hervorragend und er schien für die ganze Klasse der Referenzschüler zu sein.

Anfang Dezember bat man uns einzuschreiben, ob wir während der Ferien bleiben würden oder nicht. Nie hätte ich daran gedacht, während der Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben, aber ich sah nicht wirklich, wo ich hin könnte. Es machte mich für den ganzen Tag melancholisch, als ich meinen Namen in die Spalte der Bleibenden schrieb.

Zwei Tage später betrat ich den Schlafsaal, während Ron und der Andere mitten im Gespräch waren.

„Das ist unfair", sagte der Rothaarige. „Er darf dich nicht zwingen, hier zu bleiben, wenn du von meinen Eltern eingeladen worden bist."

„Dumbledore muss gute Gründe dafür haben", antwortete der Andere, als versuche er, sich selbst davon zu überreden.

„Hör zu, Alter, mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen. Ich werde mit dir hier bleiben und wir werden uns gut amüsieren."

„Nein, Ron, tu das nicht. Deine Eltern werden sehr enttäuscht sein. Es ist schon schwierig für deine Mum, dass Percy abgelehnt hat, zu euch zu kommen. Du kannst ihr das nicht antun..."

„Aber ich kann dich hier nicht allein versauern lassen", setzte Ron entgegen. „Hermine kehrt auch zu ihrer Familie zurück. Während der zwei Wochen wirst du vor Langeweile sterben. Nein, ich habe mich entschieden, ich bleibe mit dir."

Gut, ich mochte Ron nicht besonders, aber ich musste gestehen, dass er sich für den Anderen als ein guter Freund erwies. Dennoch nützte dieser Großmut nichts. Ron ging mit den anderen am Morgen des vierundzwanzigsten Dezembers weg, während er gegen die willkürlichen Entscheidungen von Eltern meckerte und dem Anderen versprach, ihm alle zwei Tage eine Eule zu schicken.

Nachdem die letzten Kutschen verschwunden waren, gingen wir langsam zur Eingangshalle zurück. Filch erschien plötzlich und benachrichtigte uns, dass der Schulleiter mit uns beiden sprechen wollte.

„Das ist ja gar nicht zu früh", murrte ich und dachte daran, dass ich vor zehn Wochen angekommen war und dass mich Dumbledore seit dem ersten Abend nicht wieder angesprochen hatte.

„Vielleicht hat er das Mittel gefunden, um dich nach Hause zurückzuschicken", antwortete mir der Andere, ohne dass ich spüren konnte, ob er diese Bemerkung eher aus Freundlichkeit oder aus der Hoffnung sagte, dass er mich loswerden könnte.

„Ich will lieber nicht zu viel darauf zählen", erwiderte ich, aber ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Hoffnung meine Brust aufblies.

Das Büro des Schulleiters war ähnlich wie in meinen Erinnerungen. Ich war zwei Male während meiner Schulzeit dort hingerufen worden wegen Scherzen, die mehr gewirkt hatten als gewollt. Er ließ uns uns setzen und lächelte gutmütig, aber ich empfand ihn als älter und müder als in meinen Erinnerungen.

„Nun, junge Leute, geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Haben Sie das Mittel gefunden, um ihn nach Hause zurückzuschicken?", fragte der Andere ohne Weiteres.

„Leider nicht", antwortete der alte Mann, was meine Hoffnung sofort beendete. „Ich habe einiges recherchiert, aber wie ich es Ihnen am ersten Tag sagte, sind die Bücher, die parallele Welten erwähnen, selten glaubwürdig. Außerdem hat Professor Flitwick den Raum studiert, von dem Sie gesprochen haben. Er konnte nicht feststellen, wie er funktioniert. Wir wissen also nicht, ob es der Zufall, der Wille eines Zauberers oder irgendein anderer Grund, den wir nicht verstehen, war, der Sie hierhin geschickt hat. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Mr Potter, aber Sie werden von unserer Gastfreundschaft noch ein bisschen profitieren müssen."

Während ich versuchte, meine tiefe Enttäuschung zu verstecken, fuhr der Schulleiter fort:

„Mr Potter, ich hatte die Gelegenheit, mit einigen Freunden, die wie ich Lord Voldemorts Tun beenden möchten, über Ihre Ankunft zu reden."

Die Kennermiene der beiden ließ mich erraten, dass der Andere genau wusste, um welche Freunde es ging.

„Wir haben darüber nachgedacht, dass Ihre Anwesenheit den anlocken kann, der sich als der Dunkle Lord bezeichnet. Es scheint, dass es weise gewesen wäre, wenn wir Sie vor allen Leuten versteckt hätten. Dafür ist es leider zu spät, weil wir dank einer sicheren Quelle wissen, dass er schon über Ihre Existenz Bescheid weiß. Er hat, was Sie betrifft, keine bestimmte Anweisung gegeben, aber wir treffen lieber alle nötigen Maßnahmen, um Ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren. Darum dürfen weder Sie noch Harry Hogwarts verlassen."

Der Andere griff ein:

„Weiß man, wie Voldemort benachrichtigt wurde? Sind wir verraten worden?", fragte er mit einer vorwurfsvollen Stimme, als hätte er eine Ahnung von der Identität der Person, die so eine Tat begehen würde.

„Harry", sagte der Schulleiter mit einer beruhigenden Stimme, „es gibt in dieser Schule beinahe dreihundert Schüler, die mit ihrer Familie frei kommunizieren. Wir konnten seine Ankunft auf keine Weise diskret halten. Darüber muss ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Mr Potter. Ich hätte an das mögliche Risiko denken sollen, das Sie Ihr Nachname eingehen lässt, und Sie dazu zwingen sollen, Ihren Namen und Ihr Aussehen zu ändern, sobald Sie angekommen waren."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es war mir nicht angenehm, zu wissen, dass Er, der nicht genannt werden darf, von mir gehört hatte, aber das Verhalten, mich zu verstellen, um ihn zu vermeiden, schien mir sehr feige. Und immerhin ging ich kein größeres Risiko ein als der Andere.

„Ich habe bemerkt, dass Sie die beiden Einzigen sind, die aus Gryffindor bei uns bleiben", fuhr der Schulleiter in einem leichteren Tonfall fort. „Ich hoffe, dass Sie davon profitieren werden, um sich einander besser kennen zu lernen."

Wir zuckten gleichzeitig mit den Schultern, ohne uns zu irgendwas zu verpflichten. Es schien Dumbledore nicht zu stören, und er begleitete uns mit einem Lächeln zur Tür und versicherte uns, dass er alles tun würde, damit ich nach Hause zurückkehren konnte.

Wir gingen mürrisch zu unserem Turm zurück. Als wir nah an unserem Turm kamen, konnte ich mich nicht daran hindern, den Anderen zu fragen:

„Glaubst du, dass er wirklich versuchen wird, mich nach Hause zurückzuschicken?"

Mein Doppelgänger überlegte eine Weile und antwortete schließlich:

„Ich denke ja. Deine Anwesenheit ist ein Element, das die ohnehin schon komplexe Lage noch komplizierter macht. Es kann Dumbledore nicht mehr als Voldemort gefallen, dass du in seinem Weg stehst."

Die Erwiderung war scharf aber sie beruhigte mich mehr als eine vage Antwort, die nur dazu nützen würde, mich zu trösten. Wenn Dumbledore ein Interesse daran hatte, dass ich weg war, so hatte ich vielleicht eine Chance, die Meinigen eines Tages wieder zu sehen.

*~*~*

Wir setzten uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Andere hatte ein Buch genommen und ich den _Tagespropheten_, den mir Hermine am gleichen Morgen vor ihrer Abfahrt gegeben hatte, nachdem sie ihn gründlich gelesen hatte.

Beim Mittagessen merkten wir, dass nur acht von uns in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Wir aßen ohne Freude, dann gingen die Jüngeren in den Schnee spielen. Ich folgte ihnen nach draußen und ging im Park spazieren. Der Andere musste das gleiche getan haben, denn er war so nass und zitternd wie ich, als wir uns im Schlafsaal trafen.

Wir aßen das Abendessen und gingen schlafen, ohne mehr als fünf Sätze gesprochen zu haben.

*~*~*

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von einer Explosion aufgeweckt. Ich sprang aus meinem Bett, aber der Andere beruhigte mich:

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, das ist das Geschenk der Zwillinge."

Ich setzte meine Brille auf und schaute ihn an. Sein Bett war mit Geschenken bedeckt, die er gerade auspackte. Ich fragte mich, ob ich wie ein Idiot zusehen sollte, wie er seine Geschenke auspackte, oder ob ich schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunter gehen sollte, um zu versuchen zu vergessen, dass es nichts für mich geben würde, genauso wie keine Eule vor meinen Teller landete, wenn die Briefe ausgeteilt wurden. Doch er sagte zu mir:

„Packst du deine Geschenke nicht aus?"

Ich bemerkte überrascht, dass mehrere bunte Geschenkpapiere am Fuß des Bettes lagen. Ich ergriff sie vorsichtig und fragte mich, wer sie mir geschenkt hatte. Eine Weile lang fürchtete ich, dass mir der Andere etwas geschenkt hatte. Meinerseits hatte ich für ihn nichts vorgesehen und das wäre peinlich gewesen. Aber glücklicherweise gehörte er nicht zu meinen Wohltätern.

Im ersten Geschenk entdeckte ich einen schokoladenfarbigen Pulli, der offenbar handgestrickt worden war, mit einem großen smaragdgrünen S auf der Vorderseite. Während ich ihn vorsichtig anstarrte, erklärte mir der Andere, während er einen smaragdgrünen Pulli schwang, der mit einem großen braunen H beschriftet war:

„Das ist von Molly. Jemand muss ihr von dir erzählt haben. Es sollte auch ein Kuchen dabei sein."

Es war wirklich einer da. Hermine hatte mir Bücher geschenkt, Ginny ein Paket voller Scherzartikel und selbst Ron hatte sich bequemt, mir ein Päckchen von Bertie Botts Bohnen zu schenken. Lavender hatte mir eine Kette geschenkt, auf der ein sentimentaler Satz eingraviert war. Ich hoffte, sie erwartete nicht, dass ich sie stets anhatte.

Ich fragte den Anderen.

„Hast du Ginny etwas geschickt?"

„Hm, ja. Parfümiertes Pergament. Glaubst du, dass es ihr gefallen wird?", fragte er mit besorgter Stimme.

„Sie wird sehr gerührt sein", versicherte ich ihn, während ich für mich selbst dachte, dass sie zweifellos lieber etwas weniger dummes gekriegt hätte.

„Und du, hast du Lavender etwas geschickt?", fragte er höfflich.

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich dachte, ich würde die Ferien nutzen, um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Ich werde es ihr beim Schulwiederbeginn geben. Ich denke, dass ich auch für Hermine und Ginny etwas kaufen werde."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wir bereiteten uns darauf vor, zum Frühstück zu gehen. Als wir aus der Großen Halle gingen, sagte er zu mir:

„Ich denke, dass ich ein bisschen fliegen werde. Du... Möchtest du mitfliegen?"

„Und wie!", rief ich aus.

„Ich werde Madam Hooch darum bitten, dir einen Besen zu leihen", sagte er, bevor er zum Esssaal zurückging, wo die Lehrerin für Flugunterricht mit Professor Flitwick frühstückte. Er kam mit einem großen Lächeln und einem kleinen Schlüssel zurück.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich dir meinen Feuerblitz leihen werde, also hat sie mir einen Nimbus Zweitausend geliehen. Das ist ja schon mal besser als die Holzstäbe, die im Unterricht den Erstklässlern gegeben werden."

Wir sind die Besen holen gegangen, und dann gingen wir zum Quidditchstadion. Der Andere nahm einen Goldenen Schnatz aus seiner Tasche.

„Geschenk von Ron und Ginny", bemerkte er.

Er warf ihn, und wir flogen los. Wir flogen eine Weile lang in Kreisen, bevor wir den Schnatz jagten. Wir hatten unsere Beute gleichzeitig geortet. Der Andere war am Anfang des Rennens weiter von der goldenen Kugel entfernt, aber sein Besen war etwas schneller, denn er hatte seinen Feuerblitz schließlich behalten.

Wir flogen bald Stiefel gegen Stiefel und mit höchster Geschwindigkeit. Der Schnatz flog im Zickzack, was die Leistungen unserer Besen ausglich, denn jetzt zählte nicht mehr ihre Schnelligkeit, sondern unsere Fähigkeit, sie zu manövrieren.

Während der zahlreichen Quidditchspiele, die ich gespielt hatte, hatte ich viele Sucherduellen geführt, aber nie hatte ich einem Gegner gegenübergestanden, der meinen Reaktionen so sehr vorgreifen konnte. Ich versuchte mehrmals, ihn auf einer Seite oder über ihm zu überzuholen, aber er entgegnete meine Manöver ohne Schwierigkeiten. Was ihn betraf, versuchte er auch, mich zu überraschen, aber ich wusste, was er im Kopf hatte, wenn ich einfach seine Lage auf dem Besen beobachtete.

Er versperrte mir schließlich den Weg. Ich konnte ihn nur mit Schwierigkeiten vermeiden und wir verloren den Schnatz. Aber wir flogen weiter zusammen, denn wir waren von der Geschwindigkeit und unserem Kunstflug berauscht. Er flog ein bisschen vorne und ich versuchte, ihn einzuholen. Dann flog er mit voller Geschwindigkeit zu mir und ich war dran mit dem Versuch, ihn abzuschütteln.

Schließlich flog der Schnatz wieder vor unsere Nase und wir jagten ihn wieder. Nach vielen schnellen Herunter- und Hinaufflügen und Wronski-Täuschungen fing ich ihn, aber es wäre um ein Haar er gewesen.

Wir flogen atemlos und jubelnd zum Boden herunter. Zum ersten Mal seit meiner Ankunft störte es uns nicht, dass wir nebeneinander standen. Im Gegenteil: wir waren froh, diesen Moment, der reines Glück war, miteinander zu teilen.

Wir blieben eine Weile auf den Sitzreihen sitzen, um den Atem wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Ich hatte ihn nie so entspannt gesehen. In jenem Moment ähnelte er wirklich dem Bild, das ich von mir hatte. Und erstaunlicherweise bestürzte es mich überhaupt nicht.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne nach Hogsmeade gehen", schlug er mir vor. „Was würdest du von einem Butterbier halten?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee!", rief ich aus. „Und ich würde gerne ein wenig einkaufen. Glaubst du, dass die Läden offen haben?"

„Ich glaube, dass sie heute Morgen offen haben. Wenn wir nicht zu langsam sind, wirst du deine Geschenke kaufen können."

Wir gingen schnell zu unserem Schlafsaal hinauf. Wir zogen uns schnell um und er suchte in seinen Koffer.

„Nehme ich den Umhang?", fragte er mich zweifelnd.

„Wir werden nicht beide darunter unsichtbar sein können", wies ich ihn hin.

„Das dachte ich mir schon. Jedenfalls werde ich die Karte mitnehmen."

„Die Karte? Du meinst, die Karte der Rumtreiber?"

„Ja. Du kennst die, natürlich."

„Wie hast du sie gekriegt?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Die Zwillinge Weasley waren es, die sie Filch gestohlen haben. Sie haben sie mir vor drei Jahren gegeben."

„Das ist lustig. Bei mir zu Hause haben sie sie am gleichen Ort gefunden. Als sie sie mir gezeigt haben, konnten sie nicht fassen, dass ich die Formel kannte, die sie aktiviert. Und jetzt sabbern sie fast vor Bewunderung, wenn sie meinen Dad in King's Cross sehen. Und kurz bevor ich... tja, ich hier ankam, haben sie sie mir gegeben, weil es ihr letztes Schuljahr war."

Wir lächelten einander zu.

„Praktisch, eh?"

„Das kannst du laut sagen", sagte ich und blinzelte ihm zu.

Nachdem wir sorgfältig geprüft hatten, dass niemand auf dem Weg war, gingen wir zum unterirdischen Gang, der von der einäugige Hexe bewacht wurde. Es war komisch für mich, zu sehen, wie sich auf der Karte zwei Harry Potter - Punkte nebeneinander zum Geheimgang bewegten.

*~*~*

Wir fingen mit dem Einkaufen an, denn die Laden würden bald schließen. Zum Glück verkaufte einer der wenigen, die offen hatten, ein bisschen von allem.

Der Andere hatte mir wieder Geld gegeben und versicherte mir, dass er eine Menge hatte, ohne mehr darüber sprechen zu wollen. Ich konnte also einen geschmückten Ring für Lavender, einen Besenpflegeset für Ginny, Qualitätsfedern für Hermine, eine Weihnachtskarte, um Mrs Weasley zu danken, und Süßigkeiten für Neville, Ron und den Anderen erwerben.

Dann gingen wir zu den Drei Besen, um unser Butterbier zu trinken. Auf dem Weg begegneten wir Familien, die spazieren gingen. Ich fühlte mich etwas nostalgisch, wenn ich sah, wie die Knaben ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke stolz zeigten: Merlinkleider, Kinderbesen, aufblasbare Eulen...

Der Andere musste meinen Ausdruck gesehen haben, denn er fragte mich, sobald wir vor unseren Getränken saßen:

„Wie war Weihnachten mit deinen Eltern?"

„Oh, ziemlich klassisch, vermute ich", antwortete ich ausweichend.

„Das heißt?", drängte er.

Da ich den wunden Punkt nicht treffen wollte, bemühte ich mich darum, die Details nur zu erwähnen, aber er drängte und bat mich um Präzisierungen. Schließlich erzählte ich ihm vom großen Tannenbaum, den Mum in Godric's Hollow schmückte, von Dads Scherzen, von Roses Aufregung, vom wilden Moment, in dem wir alle unsere Geschenke auspackten, und von den Umarmungen, die folgten.

„Gewöhnlich laden wir am Weihnachtsabend die besten Freunde meiner Eltern ein."

„Sirius?", fragte den Anderen.

„Ja. Sirius, seine Familie und die anderen."

„Seine Familie?", rief er aus.

„Ja, er hat vor fünf Jahren geheiratet. Und er hat ein zweijähriges Mädchen, Alys."

Der Andere vertiefte seinen Blick in seinen Butterbierkrug, und ich sah um mich herum, um ihm Zeit zu lassen, damit er sich wieder fassen konnte.

„Und Remus, was ist aus ihm geworden?", fragte er, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte.

„Er arbeitet im Ministerium in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe", erzählte ich ihm.

„Im Ministerium nehmen sie Werwölfe an?", erstaunte sich der Andere.

„Es soll nicht viele geben", gestand ich. „Aber Dad hat wegen unseres Geldes und der Tatsache, dass er viele Leute kennt, viel Einfluss..."

„Dad... Dein Dad, was hat er für eine Arbeit?"

„Er arbeitet nicht wirklich. Er verwaltet unser Geld, unter anderem, indem er Erfinder findet und sich ihnen anschließt. Er finanziert sie und dann kriegt er einen Teil ihres Gewinns zurück."

„Das klingt interessant! Und deine Mum, was tut sie?"

„Sie recherchiert. Sie hat viel im Gebiet der Alten Magie gearbeitet. Übrigens hat sie eine Weile lang mit Severus Snape gearbeitet. Es ärgerte meinen Dad und Sirius sehr. Nach meiner Mum ist er einer der Besten im Gebiet der Zaubertränke, also brauchte sie ihn, um alte Zubereitungen, deren Rezepte verloren gegangen waren, wieder zu finden. Ich habe ihn ein oder zwei Male getroffen. Er ist ziemlich kalt, aber er ist ja auch nicht der Schweinehund, den wir in Zaubertränke haben."

„Beruhige mich, _er_ ist nicht verheiratet, oder!"

„Ich glaube nicht. Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich mich nie darum gekümmert. Und Mum sprach nicht viel von ihm, um Dad zu schonen."

Er nickte und konzentrierte sich auf den unteren Teil seines Glases. Ich spürte, dass er eine Frage stellen wollte, aber nicht wusste, wie er sie aussprechen konnte.

„Sie... kennen sie immer noch Pettigrew?", konnte er fragen.

„Ja", bestätigte ich. „Er ist... nett."

Nach dem, was mir Hermine enthüllt hatte, wollte ich lieber nicht mehr über ihn sagen. Aber offensichtlich hatte ich schon zu viel gesagt, denn das Gesicht des Anderen verkrampfte sich.

„Nett!", stieß er aus. „Diese verfluchte Ratte!"

Es war sehr unangenehm für mich zu betrachten, wie meine eigenen Züge von Wut und Hass entstellt wurden. Ich trank wieder einen Zug, um ihn nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen. Ich wollte das Gespräch ablenken aber, wie es in solchen Momenten oft geschieht, kam mir kein Thema in den Sinn. Zwischen uns entstand eine verstörte Stille.

Draußen hörte man Schreie. Ich drehte mich neugierig zur Tür, während der andere erstarrte. Es gab andere Schreie und die Tür wurde plötzlich aufgemacht. Ein Mann, der in Panik geraten war, trat schnell und schreiend ein:

„Die Todesser! Die Todesser greifen an!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die Folge meiner Übersetzung der französischen FF von Alixe: L'Autre. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genau so gut gefallen wie mir.

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Zaubererwelt und ihre Charaktere und Orte nur zu J.K. Rowling. Das Konzept von mehreren Harrys, die sich treffen, kommt aus der Schreibgemeinschaft _lesneufmondes_. Natürlich gewinnen Alix und ich nichts damit.

**Spoilers:** Die ersten fünf Bände von Harry Potter.

**Anmerkung des Übersetzers:** Wegen des Verbots werde ich auf dieser Seite nicht auf die Reviews antworten. Wenn ihr eine Antwort kriegen möchtet, sollt ihr euch einloggen beziehungsweise auf meinem Profil unter 'My Forums' schauen.

**Der Andere:**

Kapitel 4: Im Gemeinschaftsraum

Der Ausruf, dass die Todesser Hogsmeade überfielen, verursachte eine sofortige Panik. Alle standen auf und liefen zum Ausgang. Wohl oder übel mussten der Andere und ich der Bewegung folgen, sei es nur, um von der Menge nicht totgedrückt zu werden.

Sobald wir auf der Straße standen, wurde uns bewusst, dass Chaos herrschte. Die Leute liefen in alle Richtungen. Es waren keine Todesser in der Nähe, aber man erblickte in der Ferne schwarze Silhouetten, die Zauberer angriffen, die sich ungeschickt wehrten. Wir mussten fliehen. Wenn wir den Geheimgang zu Hogwarts erreichen könnten, so würden wir in Sicherheit sein.

„Honigtopf", flüsterte mir der Andere zu, dessen Gedanken offenbar dem gleichen Weg gefolgt waren.

Er zog die Kapuze seines Winterumhangs bis auf die Augenbrauen herunter und wies mir, dass ich das gleiche tun sollte. Dann liefen wir zum Süßigkeitenladen, dicht an den Mauern entlang. Wir hatten ihn fast erreicht, als ein Mann, dessen Gesicht von einer Kutte versteckt war, schnell aus einer Nebenstraße hinauskam und mit dem Zauberstab auf uns zielte. Mein in Panik geratener Geist hörte auf zu funktionieren, aber der Andere ergriff meine Schulter und warf uns auf den Boden.

Der Zauber flog mit einem erschreckenden Pfeifen über uns hinweg. Das hatte mit den Übungen im Unterricht nichts zu tun. Ich verstand sofort, dass ich das Niveau, das mir erlaubt hätte, mich gegen solche Angriffe zu wehren, nicht hatte. Ich fühlte mich erschrockener als je.

Der Andere hatte sich schon wieder erhoben und sprach, halb kniend, mit einer sicheren Stimme einen Expelliarmus aus, der den neuen Zauber blockierte, den uns unser Angreifer schicken wollte. Der Zauberstab des Todessers flog zu uns, aber der Andere bemühte sich nicht darum, ihn zu fangen. Er stand völlig auf und ergriff mich, um auch mich dazu zu zwingen.

Wir gingen unseren Weg zum Honigtopf weiter. Eine andere maskierte Silhouette zeigte sich auf dem Weg, und mein Doppelgänger warf ihr einen Schockzauber entgegen, ohne seine Geschwindigkeit zu vermindern, als hätte er das sein Leben lang getan.

Unser rasend schnelles Rennen hörte erst vor der Tür des Süßwarenhändlers auf. Wir stürzten uns zum leeren Laden und liefen die Treppe zum Reservat rasend schnell herunter, bevor wir in den unterirdischen Gang hinein liefen.

*~*~*

Obwohl wir dann ungefährdet waren, liefen wir die Hälfte des Wegs weiter, bevor wir stoppten und uns an die schwitzenden Wände lehnten, um unseren Atem wieder zu finden.

Dank dem Licht unserer Zauberstäbe konnte ich sehen, dass der Andere einen schrecklichen Ausdruck hatte, und ich konnte ja nicht besser aussehen. Wir starrten einander lange an und schätzten, wie sehr wir Angst gehabt hatten, wie erleichtert wir waren, dass wir unter Schutz waren, und wie glücklich wir gewesen waren, dass wir so gut davon gekommen waren.

Plötzlich erhob er sich wieder und rief aus:

„Wir müssen die Lehrer davon benachrichtigen, sie werden den anderen vielleicht helfen können!"

Ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten, lief er wieder den Schleichweg entlang. Mit zitternden Beinen hatte ich Schwierigkeiten, die Stufen hinauf zu laufen, die den unterirdischen Gang beendeten. Bevor er die geheime Tür hinter der Statue öffnete, wischte der Andere gedankenlos und nutzlos den Staub aus seinem Umhang.

Sobald wir im Gang standen, stürzten wir uns zu Dumbledores Büro. Doch waren wir kaum zehn Meter gelaufen, schon stand Snape vor uns. Er machte den Mund auf, mit einem boshaften Ausdruck, aber der Andere ergriff das Wort, ohne dass jener irgendein Wort aussprechen konnte:

„Professor", rief er aus, „in Hogsmeade verläuft ein Todesserangriff! Jemand muss ihnen helfen! Jemand muss dem Ministerium Bescheid sagen!"

„Potter und Potter! Wo kommen Sie her? Seit einer Stunde suchen wir überall nach Ihnen."

„Ich sage Ihnen, dass jemand nach Hogsmeade muss!", wiederholte der Andere.

„Danke, Mr Potter, ich bin nicht taub. Und ich bitte Sie darum, mit mir so einen Ton nicht anzuschlagen."

Während der Andere versuchte, sich zu halten, und die Hoffnung verlor, verstanden zu werden, versuchte ich selber:

„Professor, in Hogsmeade wird gekämpft. Wissen Sie, ob das Ministerium Bescheid weiß?"

„Es geht Sie nicht an. Jedoch möchte ich, dass Sie mir erklären, wie Sie Bescheid wissen und wo Sie herkommen."

Der Andere schien nicht mehr dazu geneigt als ich, diese fiese Frage zu beantworten. Wenn wir unseren Spaziergang hätten gestehen müssen, um den gefährdeten Zauberern zu helfen, so hätte ich das gerne getan. Aber ich hatte gerade verstanden, dass Snape zweifellos schon wusste, was im Dorf los war. Im Gegenteil hätte er bei unseren Warnungen anders reagiert.

„Es gibt Wichtigeres!", verteidigte sich der Andere, der offenbar nicht verstanden hatte, dass dieser fettige Dummkopf ein perverses Spiel mit unseren Nerven spielte. „Sie verstehen nicht!"

„Sie sind es, die nicht zu verstehen scheinen, Potter. Wieder standen Sie da, wo Sie nichts zu tun hatten. Jeder bemüht sich darum, dass Sie in Sicherheit sind, und Sie gehen dort spazieren, wo Sie es wollen. Und das andere Exemplar ist nicht besser", fügte er hinzu, indem er mich geringschätzig ansah. „Mr Überzähliger Potter", rief er zu mir aus, „hat Ihnen Ihr Spaziergang gefallen?"

Ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten, schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu meinem Doppelgänger:

„Aber vielleicht war es Ihre Absicht, Potter", stieß er hassvoll aus. „Sie wollten ihn vielleicht wie den anderen Köter loswerden..."

„ICH VERBIETE IHNEN, SO VON SIRIUS ZU REDEN!", schrie der Andere und schritt zum Lehrer.

Ich hatte ihre Hintergedanken nicht verstanden, aber ich ergriff meinen Doppelgänger am Umhang, damit er zur Liste unserer Tagesverstöße den Lehrermord nicht hinzufügte.

„Es tut uns Leid, Professor", sagte ich und versuchte, die Sachen zu beruhigen. „Wir wollten Ihnen keine Sorgen machen."

„Ein Potter, der sich entschuldigt, so kann alles passieren", sagte Snape bissig.

Es stimmte, dass mir die Buße kein natürliches Gefühl war und dass ich mich stark bemühen musste, um es zu tun. Ich bemühte mich dennoch darum, weil Mum oft wiederholte, dass es nicht ein Schwächebeweis sei, seine Fehler anzuerkennen, sondern eine mutige Tat.

„Merlin sei Dank, Sie haben sie wieder gefunden!", ließ McGonagalls Stimme hinter meinem Rücken los. „Wo waren Sie denn, meine Herren? Wir haben überall nach Ihnen gesucht. Wir fürchteten, dass sie es geschafft hatten, Hogwarts zu betreten, um Sie zu fangen."

„Die Todesser brauchten sich nicht darum zu bemühen, Minerva", kommentierte Snape mit einer salbungsvollen Stimme. „Unsere Potters hoch zwei brauchen niemanden, um sich freiwillig in ihre Arme zu werfen. Erraten Sie, wo sie waren!"

Die alte Frau starrte uns an und rief aus:

„Sie waren doch ja nicht in Hogsmeade?"

Aber unsere ungeordnete Kleidung, unsere mit Schlamm bedeckten Schuhe und unsere niedergeschlagenen Ausdrücke zwangen sie, das Offensichtliche zu verstehen. Ihr Mund verkniff sich, ihr Blick wurde strenger und sie wurde rot im Gesicht. Das war noch schlimmer als am Tag, an dem mich Hagrid, der Wildhüter, aus dem Wipfel eines Baums im Verbotenen Wald geholt hatte.

„Mr Potter... und Sie, Mr Potter! Sie enttäuschen mich sehr", stieß sie mit einer eisigen Stimme aus. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass Sie zu solch einer... Ahnungslosigkeit fähig wären. Sind Sie sich dessen bewusst, Sie hätten gefangen, getötet..."

Sie hörte auf, als würden ihr die Wörter fehlen.

„Sie müssen bis zum Ende der Ferien in Ihrem Turm mit Ausgangssperre bleiben", fuhr sie mit einer pfeifenden Stimme fort. „Ihr Essen wird dort hingebracht werden. Und ich ziehe hundert Punkte von Gryffindor ab. Hundert Punkte für jeden", präzisierte sie.

Unser Zähler würden auf Null sein. Wir würden von unseren Kommilitonen massakriert werden, wenn sie aus den Ferien zurückkämen.

„Ich denke, dass ein Quidditchverbot bis zum Ende des Jahres eine gute Vergeltungsmaßnahme wäre", schlug der Schweinehund daneben vor.

„Wenn ich Ihre Hilfe brauche, um meine Schüler zu bestrafen, werde ich Ihnen Bescheid sagen, Severus", erwiderte McGonagall scharf. „Es sei denn, Sie wurden zum Großinquisitor ernannt, ohne dass ich Bescheid wusste?"

Der Andere zog diskret an meinem Ärmel, und ich folgte ihm zu unserem Turm und ließ die Lehrer bissige Bemerkungen wechseln.

*~*~*

Als wir dort ankamen, stiegen wir mit Schwierigkeiten in unseren Schlafsaal hinauf. Ich ließ die Tüte mit meinen Einkäufen, die ich zu meinem großen Erstaunen immer noch in der Hand hielt, auf den Boden fallen.

Ich stürzte auf meinem Bett zusammen, ohne meine Schuhe auszuziehen, und legte meinen Unterarm auf meine Augen, nachdem ich meine Brille beiseite gelegt hatte. In meinem Kopf hörte ich die Panik- und Schmerzschreie wieder, und ich erinnerte mich an meine Angst und ans Machtlosigkeitsgefühl, das ich empfunden hatte, als ich die Macht des Zaubers gespürt hatte, der uns um so wenig verpasst hatte. Dann erinnerte ich mich an die ruhige und sichere Stimme des Anderen, als er unsere Gegner entwaffnet hatte. Was hatte er getan, um kaltblütig zu bleiben, während sein Leben im Spiel war?

Es war nur eine Antwort möglich: er kämpfte nicht zum ersten Mal unter solchen Umständen. Er schien mir unterschiedlicher von mir denn je. Ich blickte zu ihm. Er saß auch auf dem Bett, die Stirn gegen seine Knien und die Arme um die Beine. Weinte er?

Eine lange Zeit verging. Ich hätte einschlafen sollen. Ich setzte mich widerwillig, um meinen Umhang und meine Schuhe auszuziehen. Der Andere lag krumm auf seinem Bett. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er schlief. Ich versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu sein, um ihn nicht zu stören.

Als ich mich wohler fühlte, zögerte ich einen Augenblick lang, was ich tun wollte. Sollte ich mich zuerst duschen? Zur Küche herunter laufen, um nach etwas essbaren zu suchen? Nein, das war verboten. Aber vielleicht wartete ein Tablett auf uns im Gemeinschaftsraum, da wir das Mittagessen verpasst hatten.

Mein Hunger gewann und ich richtete mich leise zur Tür. Ein Ächzen brach meinen Gang ab. Ich drehte mich zum Anderen, der einen Albtraum zu haben schien. Sollte ich ihn wecken? Bevor ich mich entscheiden konnte, setzte er sich schreiend auf sein Bett. Ich sprang auf und näherte mich ihm, um ihn zu fragen, was los war. Ich wurde mir dank seinen offenen aber trüben Augen dessen bewusst, dass er immer noch schlief, aber dass sein Traum nicht besonders erfreulich war.

Ich ergriff seine Schulter und schüttelte ihn.

„Eh, das ist nur ein Traum, wach auf."

Seine Augen blinzelten und er starrte mich noch etwas getrübt an. Dann verzog er das Gesicht und hob die Hand zu seiner Stirn.

„Er ist glücklich über das, was passiert ist!", sagte er. „Dieses Blutbad hat ihn amüsiert!"

„Eh? Über wen sprichst du?", fragte ich.

„Voldemort! Jetzt ist er froh."

„Das war nur ein Albtraum", sagte ich und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nein, das war real. Ich habe vergessen, meine Okklumentik zu üben, bevor ich eingeschlafen bin", sagte er mir.

„Deine was?"

Er starrte mich an, als zögerte er darüber, was er mir sagen würde, und seufzte schließlich:

„Meine Okklumentik. Meiner Narbe wegen sind Voldemort und ich miteinander verbunden, und manchmal empfinde ich seine Gefühle. Ich brauche dir nicht sagen, dass es zum Kotzen ist."

„Bitte nicht auf mich", erwiderte ich und wehrte mich mit schlechtem Humor.

Ich fühlte mich nicht dazu fähig, an jenem Tag noch anderen Abscheulichkeiten gegenüberzustehen.

„Ich vermute, dass du keinen Hunger hast", fuhr ich fort, denn ich war wohl entschlossen, in einer normaleren Welt wieder festen Fuß zu fassen.

„Doch!", antwortete er, als wäre er davon erstaunt, einer so normalen Empfindung noch untertan zu sein. „Ich verhungere. Wie spät ist es?"

„Fast vier Uhr Nachmittags. Ich hoffe, dass sie uns korrekt ernähren werden. Sonst gehe ich zur Küche herunter, egal ob verboten oder nicht. Würdest du mir deinen Umhang leihen?"

„Wenn du willst, aber sei dennoch vorsichtig", warnte er mich. „Snape weiß, dass ich einen habe und der Schulleiter sieht dadurch."

„Ist es der deines Dads oder ein anderer?", fragte ich.

„Der meines Dads. Dumbledore hat ihn mir gegeben. Ich weiß aber nicht, wie er ihn gekriegt hat."

„Das ist gut, dass er ihn dir zurückgegeben hat", schätzte ich, indem ich mich an meine Freude und an meinen Stolz erinnerte, als ihn mir Dad anfangs meines dritten Jahrs gegeben hatte.

„Ja, er nützt mir sehr", gestand er und es schien, dass es ihm wieder besser ging.

Ich ging zur Ausgangstür und stolperte gegen die Tüte, die ich hatte fallen lassen, als ich angekommen war. Es erinnerte mich an meine Einkäufe. Ich vergrub die Hand darin und zog ein kleines Päckchen raus.

„Hier", sagte ich zum Anderen und reichte es ihm. „Frohe Weihnachten!"

Er starrte mich an, aber anstatt den Arm zu strecken, um mein Geschenk zu nehmen, drehte er sich um und ließ mich bestürzt mit meinem Geschenk in der Hand. Er suchte in die Taschen seines Umhangs, der am Fußbett lag, und zog daraus eine Tüte. So verstört wie ich wahrscheinlich aussah, reichte er es mir linkisch und wir haben sie getauscht. Er hatte mir Schokofrösche geschenkt.

„Ich habe gedacht, dass du sie mögen würdest", sagte er offensichtlich verstört.

„Ich weiß", antwortete ich. „Ich habe das gleiche gedacht", bemerkte ich, als er die Schokofrösche entdeckte, die ich ihm gekauft hatte.

Wir bissen beide in unsere beliebteste Süßigkeit. Auch er fing mit den Hinterbeinen an.

*~*~*

Ein kaltes Essen wartete auf einem niedrigen Tisch des Gemeinschaftsraums auf uns. Sobald wir unser Essen beendet hatten, schien der Andere sehr nervös. Er ging im Raum auf und ab, schaute durchs Fenster, ging wieder zur Tür, als würde er zögern, das Ausgangsverbot zu übergehen. Dann ging er wieder zum Fenster, hin und zurück. Was mich betraf, hatte ich ein Buch mitgenommen, aber sein Hin- und Hergehen hinderte mich, mich auf das zu konzentrieren, was ich las.

Als ich ihm nach einer Stunde gebieten wollte zu sitzen, erschien ein Elf im Raum mit einem lauten _Krach_.

„Dobby!", rief der Andere aus und warf sich fast auf ihn. „Weißt du, was draußen passiert? Sind Leute gestorben? Konnten die Auroren eingreifen?"

„Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby ist froh, dass es Harry Potter gut geht. Dobby war sehr besorgt, als er erfahren hat, dass Harry Potter heute ausgegangen war. Aber jetzt ist Dobby beruhigt. Es geht Harry Potter gut. Und Harry Potters Cousin auch!"

„Dobby, was ist die Bilanz des Angriffs?", fragte der Andere scharf.

„Dobby darf nicht mit Harry Potter reden", antwortete das Geschöpf und rang die Hände. „Der Lehrer, der nach Schwefel und Johanniskraut riecht hat viel deswegen gedrängt. Und mit seinen bösen Augen hat er Dobby und Winky sehr erschrocken! Aber dank Harry Potter ist Dobby ein freier Elf", fuhr der Elf fort, indem er sich stolz erhob. „Also darf Dobby sagen, was er will. Er braucht sich nicht einmal danach zu bestrafen", behauptete er, obwohl sein Ton nun dennoch zögernd war.

Ein Elf, der von meinem Doppelgänger befreit worden war? Tatsächlich trug er Kleidung. Tja, wenn man die drei schlecht gestrickten Mützen, die auf seinem Kopf schief standen, die ungleichen Socken, die seine Füße schmückten, und den bonbonrosa Lendenschurz, der mit dem Rest völlig unpassend wirkte, als Kleidungsstücke betrachten konnte.

„Nun!", drängte ihn der Andere.

„Es tut Dobby Leid, dass er Harry Potter Kummer verursacht, aber heute in Hogsmeade sind drei Leute gestorben. Dobby verabscheut die Todesser, selbst wenn er sie mit Ehre bei seinem ehemaligen Herrn empfangen musste. Dobby ist sehr froh, dass er befreit wurde."

„Und natürlich wurde kein Todesser verhaftet", sagte der Andere mit einer finsteren Stimme, ohne den Abschweifungen des Geschöpfs Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Nein, Harry Potter, Sir", antwortete der Elf mit einer reuevolle Stimme. „Dobby ist sehr traurig, dass er Harry Potter, Sir, Kummer verursacht. Dobby wird sich trotzdem bestrafen."

„Lass es sein", seufzte mein Doppelgänger. „Sind heute keine anderen Angriffe geschehen?"

„Nicht, dass Dobby wüsste. Aber Dobby kann versuchen, sich zu erkundigen, wenn ihn Harry Potter, Sir, danach fragt."

„Nein, Dobby. Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen Probleme hast. Wenn du aber im Laufe der nächsten Tage etwas hörst, so sagst du es mir, einverstanden?"

„Harry Potter, Sir, kann auf mich zählen. Wie ich es Winky immer sage, was wäre aus Dobby ohne Harry Potter geworden?"

„Danke, Dobby. Und ich verbiete dir, dich in die Ohren zu kneifen oder etwas Ähnliches."

„Danke, Harry Potter. Harry Potter ist zu Dobby so freundlich!"

Der Andere brauchte noch zehn Minuten, bevor er das kleine grüne Geschöpfs loswerden konnte. Ich war von seiner Freundlichkeit und seiner Geduld zugunsten des haarigen Wesens erstaunt. Natürlich misshandelten wir unsere Elfen zu Hause nicht, aber ich hatte ihnen nie wirklich Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, da ich sie längst nicht mehr für sehr interessant hielt. Ich fragte mich, wie mein Doppelgänger dazu geführt worden war, jenen zu befreien, und vor allem, wer seine Besitzer sein könnten, die mit Todessern so sehr befreundet waren.

Als wir uns wieder alleine befanden, fuhr er seine finsteren Gedankenwege fort, ohne ein Kommentar auszusprechen. Da er sich aber in einen Sessel hatte fallen lassen, konnte ich weiter lesen.

*~*~*

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten wir in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum, als ein drängendes Klopfen unsere Aufmerksamkeit zum Fenster lenkte. Eine kleine aufgeregte Eule versuchte, einzufliegen. Der Andere sprang von seinem Stuhl und rief aus:

„Das ist Pig!"

Ich brauchte einige Sekunden, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass es der Name von Rons Eule war. Zuerst wurde ich mürrisch, da ich die Stunde der Briefausteilung nicht besonders mochte: über die schlechten Nachrichten, die Hermines _Tagesprophet_ brachte, hinaus, deprimierte es mich zu wissen, dass es keine Chance gab, dass ich wie gewöhnlich von meiner Mum etwas kriegte.

Als der Andere sich mit Schwierigkeiten darum bemühte, das aufgeregte Geflügel zu ergreifen, das überall im Raum hin- und herflog, flog eine weiße Eule durch das immer noch offene Fenster.

„Das ist Hedwig", ließ der Andere, der gerade die Pergamente, die Pig gebracht hatte, entband, zu mir verlauten. „Ich habe sie Hermine anvertraut, damit wir miteinander kommunizieren können. Hedwig, flieg zu Simon!"

Die schöne Eule reichte mir gefällig das Bein. Ich wurde mir mit Erstaunen bewusst, dass eines der Pergamentstücke meinen Namen trug. Der Andere gab mir ein anderes und sagte:

„Nimm, das ist für dich!"

Mir wurde es im Herzen wärmer, als ich mir dessen bewusst wurde, dass Ginny und Hermine an mich geschrieben hatten. Beide hofften, dass ich eine gute Weihnachtsfeier verbracht hatte, und wünschten, dass der Rest meiner Ferien angenehm passieren würde. In keinem der beiden Briefe war eine Anspielung auf die Ereignisse von Hogsmeade. Die Eulen waren wahrscheinlich weggeflogen, bevor die Nachricht verbreitet wurde.

Wir brachten einen großen Teil des Morgens damit zu, unseren Freunden zu antworten. Nachdem die Briefe von den Eulen weggebracht worden waren, sagte der Andere:

„Ich habe Ron erklärt, dass wir Ausgangssperre haben und ich habe ihn darum gebeten, uns schnellstmöglich Pig zurückzuschicken. Ich habe auch Hermine darum gebeten, uns jeden Tag den _Tagespropheten_ zu schicken, nachdem sie ihn gelesen hat. Wir können nicht auf die Lehrer zählen, um uns über das zu benachrichtigen, was draußen passiert!", schloss er mit einem bitteren Ton. „Ich vermute, dass uns Dumbledore mehr sagen würde", fügte er dennoch hinzu. „Aber er soll mit Arbeit völlig überhäuft sein."

Da wir keine andere Beschäftigung hatten, haben wir unsere Aufgaben geschrieben. Wir haben uns nicht an denselben Tisch gesetzt, aber wir sind nah genug aneinander geblieben, dass wir miteinander reden konnten, ohne laut sprechen zu müssen.

Als uns das Mittagessen vom freien und redlichen Elf gebracht wurde, war unsere Zauberkunstaufgabe schon fast fertig. Am Nachmittag half ich dem Anderen, seine Zaubertränkenaufgabe zu schreiben, und wir hatten vor, am nächsten Tag unsere Verwandlung zu schreiben.

Am Tag danach waren all unsere schriftlichen Aufgaben fertig und wir haben entschieden, mit der Praxis zu beginnen. In Zauberkunst haben wir geübt, kleine Objekte erscheinen zu lassen. Das war eine schwierige Übung und wir brauchten unsere ganze Konzentration, um es zu schaffen. Doch war es sehr stimulierend, zu zweit zu arbeiten und wir haben im Laufe des Nachmittags viele Fortschritte gemacht.

„Machen wir Schluss?", schlug der Andere vor, da es der Abend wurde. „Ich kann es heute nicht mehr ausstehen."

„Gute Idee", antwortete ich. „Ich habe nie außerhalb der Schulzeit so sehr gearbeitet."

„Dann sieht man, dass du nie mit Hermine gearbeitet hast", kommentierte er lächelnd. „Weißt du, was sie mir letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat? Einen Taschenkalender, der mir sagte, welche Aufgaben ich schreiben und was ich revidieren musste. Am Ende des Jahrs wiederholte er stets 'Sie sind bei Ihren Revisionen verspätet'. Das ist dumm, ich habe ihn Ende Juni im Hogwarts Express vergessen."

Ich lächelte und wir haben uns einander unsicher angesehen. Seit zwei Tagen sprachen wir über nichts als Schularbeit. Er schien zu zögern, dann fragte er mich:

„Spielst du gerne Schach?"

„Ja, gerne", antwortete ich. „Hast du ein Schachspielbrett?"

„Nein, aber ich glaube, dass Ron seins hier gelassen hat. Sonst nehmen wir Seamus'."

Er stieg zum Schlafsaal hinauf und kam mit einem Spiel herunter. Wir brauchten nicht lange, bis wir uns bewusst wurden, dass ich viel besser war als er. Er hatte das gleiche Niveau wie meine Schwester Rose, die bald elf würde.

„Spielst du seit langer Zeit?", fragte er mich offensichtlich verdrießlich, als ich einen seiner Angriffe blockierte.

„Ja, mein Dad hat mir beigebracht, als ich noch ein Knabe war", erklärte ich ihn. „Ich spiele auch oft mit Remus. Und du?"

„Ron hat es mir gezeigt, als ich hier als Erstklässler angekommen bin. Ich hatte vorher kein Zauberschach gesehen. Auch nie Muggelschach gespielt, übrigens. Das ist nicht das Ding meines Onkels und meiner Tante. Sie sollen es nicht als normal betrachten, Stunden lang zu überlegen."

Das war das erste Mal, dass er die vor mir erwähnte, die ihn erzogen hatten, aber ich wusste dank Hermine und Ginny, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber schlecht verhalten hatten. Inzwischen war er finsterer geworden und schaute träumerisch durch das Fenster.

„Du bist dran", erinnerte ich ihn.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Spiel und wir spielten still weiter, bis ich ihn Schachmatt setzte.

*~*~*

Am nächsten Morgen kamen Pig und Hedwig mit viel Post. Es waren Briefe und die _Tagespropheten_ der letzten drei Tage. Der Andere stürzte sich darauf, und ich las über seine Schulter.

In der Zeitung des vorigen Tags wurde über drei Toten und etwa zehn Verwundete, darunter zwei schwer, in Hogsmeade berichtet. Verschiedene Behauptungen kamen vom Ministerium, aber ich schätzte, dass es nur leere Worte waren. Demzufolge waren die Todesser wegappariert, sobald die Auroren eingegriffen hatten, und keiner war gefangen worden. Offensichtlich brauchten die Auroren eine halben Stunde, um dorthin zu gelangen, was den Tätern weit genug Zeit gelassen hatte, damit sie Durcheinander und Verwüstung verursachen konnten.

Zeilen waren mit wütenden Zügen und roter Tinte unterstrichen. Das war der Teil, der Madam Rosmertas Interview berichtete, in dem sie die Anwesenheit in ihre Kneipe von Harry Potter, der von einem Jungen begleitet war, der ihm sehr ähnelte, enthüllte. Der Journalist fragte sich ängstlich, ob der Junge, der lebt, von den Todessern entführt worden war und ob die Operation nicht mit dem einzigen Ziel organisiert worden war, ihn zu fangen.

„Sieh mal, man wird sagen, dass ich an all dem Schuld bin", murrte Harry. „Und ich wette darauf, dass mich Hermine in ihrem Brief ausschimpft!"

Es war der Fall, wenn ich mich nach seinem mürrischen Blick richten konnte, als er das Pergament durchlas, das die Zeitungen begleitete.

„Das ist auch für dich", präzisierte er, indem er es mir gab.

Ich las die moralisierende Empörung unserer Freundin durch. Der Brief, der von den Weasleys kam, schien dem Anderen nicht viel mehr zu gefallen.

„Molly hat auch den _Tagespropheten_ gelesen", seufzte er. „Willst du wissen, was sie sagt?"

„Wenn es das gleiche ist, dann glaube ich, dass ich die generelle Idee verstanden habe", lehnte ich ab.

Er nahm das letzte Pergamentstück, das ihn endlich lächeln ließ.

„Ron fragt mich, ob das Butterbier gut war. Er verspricht mir, so oft wie möglich an mich zu schreiben. Wir müssen ihm Pig zurückschicken, weil Errol, ihre andere Eule, etwas langsam ist."

„Nichts von Ginny?", fragte ich, um ihn zu sticheln. „Du musst enttäuscht sein."

„Und schreibt Lavender nicht an dich?", erwiderte er mir.

„Oh, Mensch!", rief ich aus. „Ich habe völlig vergessen, an Lavender zu schreiben. Ich habe ihr für ihr Geschenk nicht mal gedankt. Glaubst du, sie wird mir vergeben, wenn ich ihr sage, dass wir wegen des Angriffs keine Eule schicken durften?"

Der Andere zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde er die Antwort nicht kennen oder darauf pfeifen. Er ergriff ein Pergamentstück, um seinen Freunden zu antworten, und ich tat das gleiche, um mich bei Lavender zu entschuldigen. Ich profitierte davon, um Molly Weasley einen Dankbrief für den Pulli und den Kuchen zu schreiben. Als wir aber unsere Briefe schicken wollten, wurden wir uns dessen bewusst, dass wir nicht genug Boten hatten. Wir trafen die Entscheidung, Pig zu den Weasleys und Hedwig zu Hermine zurückzuschicken und auf Dobbys Rückkehr um Mittag zu warten, um ihn darum zu bitten, zur Eulerei hinauf zu gehen, um die Meldung zu meiner festen Freundin zu schicken. Der Elf schien davon begeistert zu sein, Harry Potters Cousin diesen Dienst zu erweisen.

Am Anfang des Nachmittags schlug der Andere vor, dass wir für unseren Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste praktisch üben. Ich verstand, dass er wollte, dass ich trainierte, mich gegen die Angriffe ein bisschen besser zu wehren. Es stimmte, dass ich mich drei Tage vorher besonders wenig ausgezeichnet hatte. Ohne seinen Eingriff wäre ich getötet worden.

Ich stieß diesen unangenehmen Gedanken fest beiseite und nahm das an, was er mir anbot. Mein Dad hatte mir beigebracht, über meine vergangenen Irrtümer nicht zu lange zu verweilen und mich nur darauf zu konzentrieren, sie nicht zu wiederholen.

Ich bemerkte mit Erstaunen, dass er ein sehr guter Lehrer war. Er wusste, mich zu ermutigen, und ließ mich dabei auch wieder und wieder üben, bis Fortschritte bemerkbar wurden. Ich verbesserte also mein Protego und mein Expelliarmus sehr. Wenn ich je nach Hause zurückkehren würde, würde es meine Umgebung nicht glauben.

*~*~*

„Ich würde meinen Stuporfluch und meinen Patronus gerne üben", vertraute ich dem Anderen an, als wir neben dem Kamin das Abendessen einnahmen.

„Das Problem des Stuporfluches ist, dass ich dein Versuchskaninchen sein müsste, was nicht sehr angenehm ist", antwortete er mir. „Was den Patronus betrifft, ist es ein sehr persönliches Training. Du musst eine glückliche Erinnerung finden und dich darauf konzentrieren."

„Kannst du es seit langer Zeit heraus beschwören?", fragte ich ihn etwas neidig.

„Remus Lupin ist es, der es mir während meines dritten Jahrs beigebracht hat. Er war ein Jahr lang unser Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich musste dringend erfahren, wie man sich gegen Dementoren wehrt, denn ich hatte sehr schlechte Reaktionen, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe war."

„Zum Glück sind nicht viele in der Gegend da."

„Dann waren sie ständig in der Nähe", setzte er mir entgegen. „Sie sollten Hogwarts bewachen, weil Sirius aus Azkaban geflohen war und jeder glaubte, dass er mich töten wollte."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass man so etwas geglaubt hat!", rief ich aus.

Der Andere zuckte mit den Schultern und erklärte mir:

„Jeder dachte, dass er der Geheimniswahrer meiner Eltern war. Niemand hatte sich vorgestellt, er hätte Pettigrew damit beauftragen können, es an seiner Stelle zu werden, und dass nicht er der

Verräter war."

„Warum brauchten deine Eltern einen Geheimniswahrer?", erstaunte ich mich.

Ich wollte überhaupt nicht über Peters Verrat reden. Für mich war es zu verstörend. Er seufzte und blieb einen Moment lang still, mit dem Blick ins Leere. Ich dachte, dass er mir nicht antworten würde, als er sich entschloss:

„Vor meiner Geburt wurde eine Prophezeiung ausgesprochen. Sie zeigte, dass ein Kind, das einige Monate später geboren werden sollte, die Macht haben würde, den Dunklen Lord zu töten. Wir waren zwei, die wir dieser Weissagung entsprachen, also wurden die beiden Familien besonders geschützt."

„Das heißt, dass du es bist, der Du Weißt Schon Wen... wirst töten müssen?", fragte ich und war nicht sicher, dass ich richtig verstanden hatte.

„Genau", seufzte mein Doppelgänger.

„Aber... und der Andere, der auch entsprach?"

„Er entspricht nicht mehr. Die Prophezeiung sprach von einem Zeichen, mit dem der Dunkle Lord den beladen sollte, der ihn bekämpfen würde. Ich bin es, der es jetzt trägt."

Und mit dem Finger zeigte er seine berühmte Narbe.

„Und weiß jeder, dass du Du Weißt Schon Wen töten wirst?", fragte ich.

„Erstens bin ich nicht sicher, dass ich es schaffen kann. Und dann wissen zum Glück wenige Leute Bescheid. Voldemort weiß es, Dumbledore auch. Ich habe auch mit Ron und Hermine darüber gesprochen... und mit dir."

Wir sind einen Moment lang sitzen geblieben, ohne zu reden. Das war verrückt. Wie konnte er hoffen, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen? Selbst wenn er ein Ass in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war, war er ich, oder? Und ich stellte mir nicht vor, ich könnte diesen schwarzen Magier besiegen. Es sei denn, dieser sei unterschiedlich von jenem, der in meiner Welt vor meiner Geburt gewütet und die Generation meiner Eltern erschrocken hatte. Aber auch hier erschreckte der schreckliche Charakter die Zauberergemeinschaft und schien furchtbar.

Ich betrachtete den Anderen, der sein Essen mit dem Ende seiner Gabel hin- und herbewegte und offensichtlich keinen Appetit mehr hatte. Hatte er Angst? Zweifellos. Seine Kaltblütigkeit hatte mich einige Tage früher während des Angriffs beeindruckt aber jetzt... Ich überlegte, dass ich so einen Druck nicht hätte ertragen können. Aber war er wirklich mein Doppelgänger?

„Glaubst du, dass ich und du die gleiche Person sind?", fragte ich ihn schließlich.

Es zog ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Das hat Dumbledore gesagt, oder?", antwortete er.

„Er schien aber über den Parallelwelten nicht viel zu wissen."

„Was denkst _du_ darüber?", fragte er mich. „Denn immerhin bist du der Einzige, der zwischen hier und bei dir zu Hause vergleichen kann."

„Nun... Manchmal ist die Ähnlichkeit so groß, dass ich den Eindruck habe, dass ich nicht weggegangen bin. Aber an anderen Momenten... Die Leute reagieren anders, wir haben Du Weißt Schon Wen nicht... Ich stelle die Idee nicht in Frage, dass wir aus Welten sind, die sich ähneln, aber ich finde dich ja doch sehr unterschiedlich von mir. Einverstanden, physisch sehen wir genau gleich aus, aber was den Rest betrifft..."

„Wir sind beide bei Gryffindor", ließ er bemerken.

„Das stimmt", gab ich zu.

Er schien, von einer Idee wie vom Schlage gerührt zu werden.

„Hat dir auch der Sprechende Hut Slytherin vorgeschlagen?", fragte er mich.

„Slytherin? Natürlich nicht", antwortete ich schockiert. „Du meinst, dass er dir..."

Er nickte.

„Dann sind wir unterschiedlich", schloss ich.

„Nach Hermine nicht so sehr", entgegensetzte er mich. „Sie sagt, dass unsere Kindheit radikal anders genug war, dass wir auf verschiedene Weise reagieren, ohne dass es einen tiefen Unterschied zwischen unserer beiden Persönlichkeiten beweist."

Also hatten er und Hermine hinter meinem Rücken von mir gesprochen. Ich fühlte mich ein bisschen gekränkt. Hatte Hermine nur mit mir verkehrt, um zu beurteilen, ob ich ihm ähnlich war? Sie musste sich um ihn Sorge machen. Sich fragen, ob meine Anwesenheit keine neue Prüfung war, die seinen anderen Sorgen hinzugefügt werde. Letztendlich war ich ihr gleichgültig. Der Andere war es, der für sie zählte.

Ich raffte mich auf. Das war logisch, oder? Sie kannte mich nur seit einigen Wochen, während der Andere seit Jahren ihr Freund war. Sie hatten sogar einen Troll zusammen bekämpft. Ich sollte mich ja wirklich einsam fühlen, dass ich wissen wollte, ob sie sich um mich Sorgen machte.

„Wie sind sie... deine Eltern?", fragte mich der Andere und stotterte ein wenig.

„Was willst du wissen?"

„Ob sie wie meine sind."

Ich sah ihn verständnislos an. Er sollte nicht viele Erinnerungen an sie haben, wenn sie gestorben waren, als er nur ein Jahr alt war.

„Ich meine... ihre Jugend, ihre Freunde...", präzisierte er. „Haben wir die gleiche Familie? Ist Voldemort unser einziger Unterschied?"

„Was weißt du von deinen Eltern?", fragte ich und wusste nicht wirklich, womit ich anfangen konnte.

„Tja, sie haben sich hier getroffen. Sie waren nicht sehr miteinander befreundet, als sie Fünftklässler waren. Sie sind während ihres siebten Jahrs zusammen gegangen. Die Rumtreiber, der Umhang, die Karte, Snivellus, Sirius, der mit sechzehn zu meinem Dad geflohen ist, die Spaziergänge am Mondlicht mit Remus in ihren tierischen Formen..."

Er hörte auf und es tat ihm offensichtlich Leid, nicht mehr über sie sagen zu können.

„Warte!", fuhr er plötzlich fort. „Ich werde mein Fotoalbum holen."

Er lief zum Schlafsaal hinauf und kam mit einem dicken Album herunter, das er mir etwas feierlich anvertraute. Zweifellos war dieses Büchlein für ihn höchst wertvoll.

Ich bemerkte mit Erstaunen, dass ich alle Fotos kannte. Ich hatte sie zahlreiche Male bei uns, bei Sirius, Peter und Remus zu Hause gesehen. Und man hatte mir hundert Male erzählt, unter welchen Umständen sie aufgenommen worden waren. Ich fing an, dem Anderen alles zu sagen, was ich wusste.

Wir haben die ganze Nacht lang gesprochen.

* * *

Danke an YamiTai und danke an meine Reviewer. Nächster Kapitel in etwa 2 Wochen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die Fortsetzung meiner Übersetzung der französischen FF von Alixe: L'Autre. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genau so gut gefallen wie mir.

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Zaubererwelt und ihre Charaktere und Orte nur J.K. Rowling. Das Konzept von mehreren Harrys, die sich treffen, kommt aus der Schreibgemeinschaft _lesneufmondes_. Natürlich gewinnen Alix und ich nichts damit.

**Spoilers:** Die ersten fünf Bände von Harry Potter.

**Anmerkung des Übersetzers:** Wegen des Verbots werde ich auf dieser Seite nicht auf die Reviews antworten. Wenn ihr eine Antwort kriegen möchtet, sollt ihr euch einloggen beziehungsweise auf meinem Profil unter 'My Forums' schauen.

**Der Andere:**

Kapitel 5: Gespräch

Während dieser langen Nacht haben wir unsere Leben und die unserer Eltern verglichen. Alles war etwas ungeordnet, je nach unseren Ideenfolgen und den Fragen, die wir einander stellten.

Es schien, dass Lily und James Potters Jugend in den beiden Welten die gleiche gewesen war. Der Andere wusste weniger darüber als ich. Aber alles, was ich ihm enthüllte, entsprach dem Wenigen, das ihm die Freunde seiner Eltern erzählt hatten.

Seinerseits erzählte er mir von einer Szene aus James' fünftem Jahr, die vor mir nie erwähnt worden war. Aber sie war für Letzteren nicht wirklich vorteilhaft und es war nicht unmöglich, dass sie in meiner Welt existiert und er darüber nicht geprahlt hätte. Außerdem zeigte sie ziemlich gut den Ursprung des Grolls, der zwischen ihm und Severus Snape existierte.

Mein Doppelgänger erzählte mir wieder von der Prophezeiung. Die berühmte Prophezeiung. Ich verstand, wie sehr sie sein Leben geändert hatte. Und wie sehr ihn das erschreckte, was sie implizierte. Ich war erstaunt, dass es Trelawney war, die sie ausgesprochen hatte.

„Trelawney? Spricht sie richtige Prophezeiungen aus?", erstaunte ich mich.

„Nicht oft aber es passiert ihr manchmal", versicherte er mir. „Sie hat ein Mal eine vor mir ausgesprochen. Aber es stimmt, dass sie den Rest der Zeit Dummheiten erzählt. Lehrt sie auch bei dir?"

„Ja, aber ich habe Wahrsagen nicht gewählt. Meine Mum hat darauf gedrängt, dass ich stattdessen Arithmantik wähle."

„Das ist komisch!"

„Was ist komisch?"

„Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass er sie nicht einberufen wollte. Nur nach ihrer Weissagung hat er sie lieber in Hogwarts, in Sicherheit, behalten wollen", erklärte er mir.

„Warum hat er sie also in meiner Welt einberufen?", fragte ich.

„Genau diese Frage stelle ich mir. Vielleicht gibt es einen anderen Grund", versuchte er.

„Vielleicht hat sie eine andere Weissagung gesagt", ließ ich verlauten.

„Oder die gleiche, die nur nicht verwirklicht wurde", schlug er vor.

„Vielleicht sprach sie von dem, der Du Weißt Schon Wen in meiner Welt gefangen hat", fuhr ich fort.

„Wann wurde er gefangen?", fragte er.

„Am 31. Oktober 1981", antwortete ich.

Meine Antwort ließ ihn sich in Gedanken vertiefen.

„Vielleicht wollte er gerade deine Eltern töten", vermutete er.

„Er hatte keinen Grund zu versuchen, sie zu töten, wenn die Prophezeiung nicht um mich ging", setzte ich dem entgegen.

Er schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nie von einer Weissagung gehört hast?", drängte er.

„Sicher. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht existiert", gab ich zu. „Man hätte sie vor mir, wie vor dir, verbergen können. Immerhin kann sie nicht aussagen, dass ich den Dunklen Lord töten soll, denn es ist in meiner Welt unmöglich. Jetzt, da er in Azkaban ohne seine Seele sitzt, ist er nicht mehr gefährlich. Übrigens ist er vielleicht längst gestorben."

Wir haben das Thema verlassen, weil wir nichts mehr darüber zu sagen wussten. Er erzählte mir genau, was am 31. Oktober 1981 geschehen war. Als ich ihn fragte, wie er die Details kennen konnte, gestand er mir mit einem gefälscht lockeren Ton, dass er die ganze Szene in seinem Kopf wieder hörte, wenn er sich in der Nähe von Dementoren befand. Das Mitleid, der mich ergriff, als ich diese Enthüllung hörte, ließ mich fast atemlos. Ich wandte schnell den Blick ab, damit er sich dessen nicht bewusst werden konnte und davon gekränkt oder verstört wurde.

Glücklicherweise fuhr er sehr schnell mit den Unterrichtsstunden fort, die ihm Remus gegeben hatte, als er erfahren musste, wie man einen Patronus heraufbeschwört. Er fragte mich, was das Leben unseres Freundes in meiner Welt war, und es erfreute ihn sehr, als ich ihm von seiner schlichten Karriere im Ministerium in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfeerzählte. Natürlich betrachteten ihn manche seiner Kollegen als kaum menschlicher als die Trolle oder die Dementoren, die er kontrollieren musste, aber andere hatten ihn kennen und mögen gelernt.

Nein, er war nicht verheiratet. Ich hatte darüber ein Gespräch zwischen meinen Eltern belauscht. Mein Dad bedauerte, dass sein Freund seinen Zustand als jede Idee einer Hochzeit oder sogar einer festen Beziehung verhindernd betrachtete. Ich hatte geglaubt zu verstehen, dass die beiden Freunde viele Gespräche über das Thema gehabt hatten, aber offensichtlich hatte mein Dad Remus nie überzeugen können.

Von Sirius zu reden war für den Anderen sehr peinlich. Aber er drängte, dass ich ihm so viel wie möglich über die Frau meines Patenonkels, Antje, und über ihre Tochter, Alys, erzählen sollte. Er fragte mich mehrmals, ob er glücklich war, und ich bejahte.

Er fragte mich dann, ob er Grimmauld Place bewohnte. Ich verstand nur, worüber er sprach, als er präzisierte, dass es das alte Haus der Blacks war. Ich teilte ihm mit, dass mein Sirius das Haus seiner Eltern nach dem Tod seiner Mum verkauft hatte, ohne je wieder dorthin zu gehen.

Mein Doppelgänger erwähnte für mich seine Zeit in diesem Haus der Abscheulichkeiten und endete damit, indem er erzählte, unter welchen Umständen Sirius gestorben war. Die Worte kamen nur mit Mühe heraus. Es war wie eine Beichte und ich spürte, dass es zwar für ihn sehr schwierig war, diesen Tag zu erwähnen, dass er aber darüber reden musste.

Selbst wenn seine Erzählung die verschiedenen Verantwortungen erscheinen ließ, die zu diesem Ergebnis geführt hatten – die Lüge des Elfs, die Okklumentikstunden, die Snape sabotiert hatte, Dumbledores Schweigen – betrachtete er dennoch sich selbst als denjenigen, der für den Tod seines Patenonkels am meisten verantwortlich war. Er war es, der die schlechte Entscheidung getroffen hatte, der den Anweisungen der Erwachsenen nicht gehorcht hatte und der Hermine nicht zugehört hatte. Außerdem hatte er seine Freunde in Lebensgefahr gebracht.

„Sie mussten dir ja nicht folgen", bemerkte ich. „Wenn sie mitgekommen sind, so heißt es, dass sie mit deiner Erwägung der Lage einverstanden waren."

„Genau das nicht. Hermine hat versucht, mich davon abzuhalten."

„Ein noch besserer Grund, um das nicht zu denken. Du kannst dich nicht als verantwortlich für die Entscheidungen der Anderen fühlen. Immerhin sind sie nicht nur an deiner Seite, um dir zu gefallen. Wenn du verlierst, sind auch sie in einer schlechten Lage."

„Vielleicht, aber Sirius würde immer noch leben, wenn ich nicht zum Ministerium gegangen wäre!"

„Was weißt du darüber? Und wer weiß, was Er, den man nicht nennen darf, sich vorgestellt hätte, damit du dahin gehst, wenn diese Taktik erfolglos gewesen wäre. Er hätte vielleicht Ron oder Hermine entführt und sie wären es gewesen, die gestorben wären."

„Du willst, dass ich mich darüber freue, was Sirius geschehen ist?"

„Ich lasse dich nur bemerken, dass es dumm ist, wenn du dich für alles verantwortlich fühlst. Es sind im Krieg, den meine Eltern vor meiner Geburt geführt haben, Leute gestorben. Es werden in deinem welche sterben. Du kannst nichts dagegen tun."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte offenbar unser Gespräch über dieses Thema nicht weiter führen. Ich änderte also das Thema:

„Ich weiß, dass Ginny zäh ist und ich habe Ron und Hermine im Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gesehen. Aber ich habe Schwierigkeiten, mir Neville und Luna vorzustellen, die gegen Todesser kämpfen."

Er erzählte mir dann von der DA, diesem heimlichen Verteidigungsunterricht, die er im vorigen Jahr gegeben hatte, und ich verstand, wo seine Fähigkeit zu lehren herkam.

Wir haben dann die Persönlichkeit unserer Freunde verglichen.

„Wie ist Luna bei dir?", fragte er mich.

„Wie hier. Grillenhaft, bizarr und mit Ginny befreundet", antwortete ich. „Ich liebe ihre Kommentare. Manchmal erfinde ich verrückte Dinge und spreche mit ihr darüber. Eines Tages habe ich ihr eine Geschichte erzählt, die von einem Muggelfantasybuch inspiriert war, das meine Mum für Rose gekauft hatte. Ich habe alles einen Monat später im _Klitterer_ mit vielen unerhörten Details wieder gefunden. Mein Dad ist in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen, als ich es ihm erzählt habe."

„Das stelle ich mir gerne vor", schätzte er und lächelte auch.

Ich habe ihm dann meinen eigenen Neville beschrieben: viel selbstsicherer als der, der hier lebte, trocken scherzend, beliebt. Zuerst schien mein Doppelgänger Schwierigkeiten zu haben, mir zu glauben. Dann gab er zu, dass die Art und Weise, wie ihn seine Großmutter erzogen hatte, ihm wahrscheinlich nicht geholfen hatte, sein ganzes Potential zu zeigen. Ich fragte ihn, was den Eltern meines Freundes geschehen war und, nachdem er einen Augenblick lang gezögert hatte, sagte er es mir. Ich verspürte noch ein Mal ein tiefes Mitleid und ich las in den Augen meines Doppelgängers das Abbild von dem, was ich empfand.

Wir haben lange über Ginny geredet. Es gefiel ihm und ich war auch sehr neugierig, meine beste Freundin besser zu kennen. Er erzählte mir, was sie während ihres ersten Jahrs erlitten hatte. Ich war erschüttert zu erfahren, dass sie das Opfer eines Echos von Du Weißt Schon Wem gewesen war. Trotzdem schätzte ich, dass sie der, die ich kannte, ziemlich ähnlich geblieben war. Wie in meiner Welt war sie eine weibliche Fassung ihrer Zwillingsbrüder.

Er fragte mich, wie die Zwillinge bei mir zu Hause waren. Sobald ich meine Beschreibung beendet hatte, versicherte er mir, dass sie hier genau so waren. Ich nutzte dies, um ihn zu fragen, wie sie das Geld gefunden hatten, um ihren Laden zu eröffnen. Ich spürte, dass er zögerte, aber er gestand mir ziemlich bald, dass er es war, der er ihnen das Geld gegeben hatte. Es überraschte mich. Obwohl ich den Zwillingen sehr nah war, hatte ich nie gedacht, dass sie solche Projekte haben könnten, wenn man ihnen das Geld dafür geben würde. Sie hatten mir ihren Willen anvertraut, ihre Produkte durch Zonko zu verkaufen, und ich hatte nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, während mir die Aktivitäten meines Dads die Idee hätten geben sollen. Mich schämend fragte ich meinen Doppelgänger, wie _er_ dazu geführt worden war, ihnen dies vorzuschlagen.

So fing er an, mir von dem Trimagischen Turnier zu erzählen.

Ich war von seiner Leistung bei den Aufgaben beeindruckt, aber es war nichts verglichen mit dem, was er danach erlebt hatte. Ich war von der Erzählung von dem, was im Friedhof passiert war, wie vom Schlage getroffen. Er hatte einen unpersönlichen Ton angenommen, als wäre er es nicht, der diese schreckliche Prüfung erlitten hatte. Doch konnte nichts die Abscheulichkeit der grausigen Wiedergeburt des Dunklen Lords, der drei Unverzeihlichen, die gegen meinen Doppelgänger gesprochen worden waren, der Gespenster, die aus dem Zauberstab ihres Mörders auskamen, noch Diggorys plötzlichen Todes vermindern.

Von all diesen Grausamkeiten bestürzte mich der Mord, den Peter begangen war, am meisten, da der Mörder in meiner Welt der Freund meines Dads, ein Erwachsener war, dem ich immer vertraut hatte. Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte ich es geschafft zu verdrängen, dass er hier meine Eltern an Voldemort verraten hatte. Vielleicht hatte ich mich tief in mir davon überzeugt, dass er keine Wahl gehabt hatte, dass man ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, das Geheimnis zu enthüllen, dessen Wahrer er gewesen war. Doch zwang mich die Tatsache, dass ich erfahren hatte, dass er einen Jugendlichen kaltblütig ermordet hatte, dazu, seine schwarze Seite zu gestehen. Hinter dem freundlichen Peter gab es ein hinterhältiges Wesen, das zum gemeinsten Frevel fähig war, um seinem Herrn zu gefallen.

Der Andere fragte mich, was Peter in meinem eigenen Leben geworden war. Ich fühlte mich unwohl, als ich ihm sagte, dass er meine Eltern immer noch regelmäßig traf und dass er in einem der Tierladen in der Winkelgasse arbeitete. Er verstand sich gewöhnlich gut mit den Tieren. „Auch mit den Katzen?", hatte der Andere spöttisch gefragt, wahrscheinlich eine Anspielung auf seine Animagusform. Dann fragte er mich, ob Peter verheiratet war. Nein, er war es nicht aber lebte seit mehreren Jahren mit der selben Frau.

„Ein ganz schön ruhiges Leben!", hatte der Andere, der immer so bitter war, wenn es um ihn ging, ironisch gesagt.

„In diesem Leben hat er nichts Böses getan", antwortete ich und verteidigte pervers das Unverteidigbare.

„Du weißt nichts davon", erwiderte er mir. „Und bis zur Prophezeiung sind unsere Eltern in beiden Welten genau die gleichen, oder? Und wahrscheinlich er auch. Unter den gleichen Umständen hätte er also die gleichen Wahlen getroffen. Diese verfluchte Ratte ist korrupt!"

„Du brauchst dich nicht so sehr zu ärgern!", bemerkte ich. „Immerhin ist er nicht in deiner Welt. Du hast schon genug damitzu tun, dich um den Deinigen zu kümmern."

„Das stimmt", murrte er. „Wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal treffe, dann werde ich ihn ein für allemal fertig machen. Wenn ich bedenke, dass ich es war, der Remus und Sirius dazu überzeugt habe, ihn nicht zu töten! Was für ein Vollidiot war ich!"

Ich fragte ihn nach dieser Episode und er erzählte mir, was in der Heulenden Hütte geschehen war, als er Sirius zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Ich gebe zu, dass es mir schwer fiel, mir Remus und Sirius vorzustellen, die mit ihren Zauberstäben auf Peter zielten, um ihn zu töten. Genau so sehr wie mir die Idee, dass Peter zwölf Jahre in der Form einer Ratte verbracht hatte, als verrückt erschien. Ich hatte ihn übrigens nie verwandelt gesehen und ich kannte seinen Animagus nur dank der Geschichten. Man muss ja zugeben, dass es weniger glorreich war als der Hirsch oder der Hund.

Es war längst Nacht geworden und, als wollte er die finsteren Erinnerungen von sich entfernen, die er für mich wieder gefunden hatte, stand mein Doppelgänger auf, um den Feuer wieder zu beleben, das bald ausgehen würde. Vor langen Stunden war Dobby vorbeigekommen, um die Überreste unseres Essens wegzunehmen und uns eine gute Nacht zu wünschen.

Ich sah ihn, wie er die glühenden Kohlen umrührte. In der Dunkelheit sah er meinem Dad so ähnlich. Wie ich war er dünner als dieser, aber ich fand das zerzauste Haar, den Widerschein der Brille und die Form des Gesichts, die wir alle drei gemeinsam hatten.

Bis jetzt hatte ich ihn als eine Beleidigung mir gegenüber betrachtet: er sah wie ich aus, trug meinen Namen und meinen Vornamen und hatte meine Stelle in dieser Schule. Er ignorierte mich selbst öffentlich und es passte sehr gut zu mir. Während ich mit Hermine, Ginny, Neville und unseren anderen Kommilitonen im Schlafsaal normal sprach, hatten wir in zehn Wochen mit Ausnahme von unserem Gespräch über Ginny kaum ein Wort gewechselt.

Doch hatte ich nach all diesen mitgeteilten Erinnerungen den Eindruck, dass er von meinem Fleisch und meinem Blut war. Wir hatten die selben Eltern und ich fühlte mich solidarisch mit seinen Missgeschicken. Er war mein Doppelgänger, mein Freund, mein Vertrauter. Er war mein Bruder.

Er erhob sich und setzte sich wieder in den breiten und bequemen Sessel, in den er sich am Anfang des Abends gesetzt hatte. Er ballte sich zusammen und fragte mich sehr leise:

„Bitte, erzähl mir von unseren Eltern."

*~*~*

Ich hatte viele Schwierigkeiten anzufangen. Ich fürchtete mich davor, ihn zu kränken, indem ich ihm von meiner Kindheit erzählte, die mir plötzlich als besonders glücklich und verzärtelt erschien. Ich hatte meine Familie immer als banal betrachtet: Eltern, die ich sehr mochte, deren Tadel und Ratschläge mich aber ärgerten, eine jüngere Schwester, die manchmal ziemlich hübsch war aber mir meistens am Halse hing und quiekte.

Vor diesem anderen Ich, das eine katastrophale Kindheit gehabt hatte – die seltenen Anspielungen darauf, die man vor mir gesagt hatte, waren ziemlich deutlich –, schämte ich mich fast, soviel Glück gehabt zu haben, ohne es zu verdienen und vor allem, ohne dessen Wert zu schätzen. Aber er drängte, um immer mehr Details zu bekommen, und ich konnte seinem Bitten nicht widerstehen, so sehr spürte ich, wie er es brauchte, mehr darüber zu wissen.

Ich fing damit an, meinen Dad zu erwähnen. Meinen Dad mit seinem ansteckenden Lachen, seinen Witzen, seinen schrulligen Ideen. Meinen Dad, Erbe der Potters, der hinter dem leichtsinnigen Eindruck, den er einem von sich gab, eine ziemlich erhabene Idee von der Verantwortung hatte, die er seiner Familie, seinem Namen und seiner Gemeinschaft gegenüber hatte. Er hatte eigentlich keinen 'Beruf', aber er verwaltete das Familiengeld. Sein Steckenpferd war, neue Talente zu entdecken und in sie zu investieren, damit sie ihre Ideen verwirklichen konnten. Er hatte also in Kunst, Wissenschaft und Kommerz investiert. Er begnügte sich nicht nur damit, seinen Schützlingen Geld zu geben. Er brachte sie mit Leuten in Verbindung, die ihnen helfen konnten, ihre Träume zu verwirklichen, und er folgte ihren Fortschritten mit einer unerschöpflichen Neugier sehr genau.

Ich sprach dann von Rose, die fünf Jahre jünger war als ich. Sie hatte Mums Haar, Dads Augen. Sie träumte ziemlich viel und liebte die alten Legenden der Zauberer und der Muggel sehr, die ihr Mum erzählte. Sie liebte es auch zu lesen, in meinen Sachen zu suchen und mir dumme Fragen zu stellen. Eine jüngere Schwester, sozusagen! Sie hatte gedrängt, bis wir einen Hund hatten, und jetzt bewohnte eine Art beißender Haarknoten unser Haus und unseren Garten.

Schließlich erwähnte ich meine Mum. Sie war liebevoll, schön und froh. Sie verfolgte aufmerksam meine Schulzeit und war gewöhnlich viel weniger duldsam als mein Dad, was meine Streiche betraf. Ich hatte von ihr schon zwei Heuler während meiner Schulzeit bekommen, in denen sie direkt gesprochen hatte. Sie betrieb unabhängige Recherchen.

„Was sind unabhängige Recherchen?", hatte mein Doppelgänger gefragt.

„Recherchen, die außerhalb der Mysterienabteilung betrieben werden", erklärte ich ihm. „Dad sagt immer, dass Mum sein bestes Investment ist."

„Und was für Recherchen verfolgt sie?", fragte er.

„Sie studiert Uralte Magie. Das ist ein Thema, das sie begeistert", erklärte ich ihm und war darüber beredter denn je. „Deswegen fängt sie an, in der Zaubererwelt bekannt zu werden, weißt du. Sie hat alte Zauber, die vergessen worden waren, wieder gefunden, weil sie in mehreren Werken beschrieben worden waren, in denen niemand mehr nachschlug. Manche haben sogar das Ministerium interessiert aber ich weiß nicht genau, worum es geht, weil Mum nicht darüber reden durfte. Über weniger kontrollierte Zauber hat sie ein Buch geschrieben, in dem sie all diese verstreuten und ungenutzte Kenntnisse sammelt."

„Hat sie wirklich mit Snape gearbeitet?", erinnerte sich Harry

„Ja. Er tut das gleiche aber für Zaubertränken. Dad sagt, dass er Rezepte von schwarzer Magie wieder findet, aber Mum behauptet, dass es nicht richtig ist. Tja, eigentlich ist ihrer Meinung nach die Uralte Magie weder schwarz noch weiß, sondern sie steht irgendwo dazwischen. Alles kommt darauf an, wie man sie nutzt. Wenn ich richtig verstanden habe, ist Mums Grenze das Hellgraue und Snapes das Dunkelgraue."

„Vielleicht in deiner Welt. Denn hier hat er die Grenze deutlich überschritten. Er war Todesser, weißt du. Man sagt, er wäre dann auf Dumbledores Seite übertreten und er hätte für ihn spioniert aber ich bin von seiner Bekehrung weit nicht überzeugt", behauptete mein Doppelgänger.

„In diesem Fall ist es aber sehr gefährlich, dass er in Hogwarts ist!", rief ich aus und war empört, dass ihn der Schulleiter mehr Risiken eingehen ließ, während die Umstände schon sehr gefährlich waren.

„Ich weiß das, aber Dumbledore lehnt es ab, seine Treue zum Orden in Frage zu stellen", ließ Harry mit einer geärgerten Stimme.

„Der Orden?"

„Der Orden des Phönixes", erklärte er mir. „Eine heimliche Organisation, deren Chef Dumbledore ist und die Voldemort bekämpft. Unsere Eltern haben daran teilgenommen."

„Stimmt das?", erstaunte ich mich. „Sie reden ziemlich wenig über ihren Kampf mit mir", bemerkte ich, um meine Ignoranz zu erklären.

Mein Doppelgänger kam auf unser voriges Gespräch zurück:

„Sucht deine Mum nur in Büchern oder entdeckt sie auch Dinge?", fragte er.

„Ein bisschen von beiden. Sie findet Formel- oder Ritualteile und sie macht Experimente, um sie zu vervollständigen."

„Sie erinnert mich an bisschen an Hermine", bemerkte er mit einer ein bisschen eingeschlafenen Stimme.

„Deine Hermine, ja, das stimmt", gab ich zu. „Dagegen", mäßigte ich, „ist die Meinige etwas zu sehr ein Miesepeter, als dass sie mit Mum verglichen werden kann."

„Sie sind vielleicht nicht so sehr unterschiedlich wie du es glaubst", gähnte er.

„Vielleicht", antwortete ich leise und wurde auch vom Schlaf eingenommen.

Es wurde wieder still und wir schliefen ein.

*~*~*

Wir wurden von Dobby, dem Elf, geweckt, der darüber besorgt war, uns in den Sesseln des Gemeinschaftsraums zu finden, als er uns unser Frühstück brachte. Da wir von unseren drei kurzen Schlafstunden betäubt waren, gingen wir zu einem der Badezimmer, die zwischen den Schlafsäalen lagen, um uns ein wenig zu erfrischen. Wir stellten uns vor zwei Waschbecken nebeneinander und legten unser Gesicht unter kaltes Wasser.

Als wir uns wieder erhoben hatten und aus unseren Frottiertücher wieder sichtbar wurden, sahen wir uns im Spiegelbild des großen Spiegels, der über den Waschbecken stand, nebeneinander. Es war sehr verstörend, uns beide zusammen zu sehen.

„Für die anderen muss es komisch aussehen", bemerkte Harry.

„Ja", nickte ich. „Du hast zumindest bemerkt, dass ich meine Frisur geändert habe, damit man uns besser unterscheidet?"

„Natürlich!", antwortete er mit dem Ton desjenigen, der überhaupt nichts bemerkt hatte.

„Eh, Potter", stichelte ich ihn, „du solltest deine Brille überprüfen lassen. Du bist blind wie ein Maulwurf!"

„Oh. Wie soll ich dich eigentlich nennen?", fragte er mich.

„Sag einfach Simon", antwortete ich ihn. „Jetzt bin ich daran gewöhnt. Und hier bist _du _der Harry Potter."

„Entschuldigung", murmelte er verlegen.

„Weswegen?", fragte ich. „Du bist nicht daran Schuld, dass ich hier gelandet bin. Es sei denn, du hast mir etwas verborgen. Hast du ein Beschwörungsritual gemacht? Hast du drei Male über deine linke Schulter in einer mondlosen Nacht gespuckt, in der Mars in Konjunktion mit Saturn lag?"

„Hm, glaubst du, es hätte erfolgreich sein können?", fragte er mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Was, wenn wir es versuchen? Vielleicht gibt es eine unendliche Zahl von Parallelwelten. Wir bräuchten nur etwa fünfzig Harry Potters zu kriegen und deinen Voldemort würden wir schnell niederlegen!"

Die Idee schien ihm zu gefallen, und wir aßen ziemlich gut gelaunt unsere Spiegeleier.

*~*~*

„Ich möchte so gerne fliegen", seufzte er, als er nach dem Frühstück den blauen Himmel durch das offene Fenster sah.

„Wir brauchen nur McGonagall darum zu bitten", schlug ich vor.

„Sie wird es nie erlauben!"

„Letztes Mal war sie sehr wütend, weil sie sich Sorgen um uns gemacht hatte. Aber jetzt sollte sie etwas ruhiger sein."

„Und wie bitten wir sie darum?", fragte mich Harry zweifelnd.

„Wir schreiben unsere Bitte auf ein Pergamentstück und wir üben unsere Zauberkunstunterrichthausaufgabe", schlug ich vor. „Ihr Büro liegt nicht weit von hier. Wir könnten ja ein Pergamentstückchen bis dahin fliegen lassen."

Er schien nicht sehr überzeugt, aber zog ein Pergamentstück aus seinem Rucksack. Nach einer kurzen Debatte schrieben wir darauf 'Professor, dürften wir eine Stunde pro Tag in den Park ausgehen?', dann betrachteten wir den Weg auf der Karte der Rumtreiber genau. Schließlich ließen wir das Pergament mit einem 'Wingardium' und Richtungszauber wegfliegen.

Unsere Meldung musste irgendwie ihr Ziel erreicht haben, denn eine Stunde später betrat Professor McGonagall den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor.

„Guten Morgen, meine Herren", sagte sie etwas scharf. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie getan haben, um mir Ihre Meldung zu reichen, obwohl Magie in den Gängen verboten ist, und ich will es lieber nicht wissen. Wie auch immer kann ich Ihrer Bitte nicht nachkommen. Es ist für Sie viel zu gefährlich auszugehen, und offensichtlich haben Sie es nicht verstanden."

„So lange wir auf Hogwarts' Gelände bleiben, gehen wir kein Risiko ein", beteuerte ich. „Und wir versprechen Ihnen, nicht mehr ohne Erlaubnis auszugehen."

„Ich fürchte, dass es nicht genügen wird..."

„Das ist unmenschlich, uns eingeschlossen zu halten, während wir Weihnachten mit der Familie feiern sollten", plädierte ich.

Ich ließ ihr Zeit, das Argument anzunehmen. Als ich sah, wie sich ihr strenger Ausdruck leicht entspannte, fuhr ich fort:

„Außerdem ist es für uns nicht gut, so eingesperrt zu bleiben. Da ich so lange auf und abgegangen bin, fühle ich mich nicht sehr wohl", behauptete ich und bemühte mich darum, so erbärmlich auszusehen wie möglich, was nicht sehr schwierig war, da wir gerade eine fast schlaflose Nacht verbracht hatten.

„Hm, ja, Sie sehen beide ziemlich schlecht aus. Ich werde darüber nachdenken", seufzte sie mit einem gerührten Blick. „Vielleicht würde Ihnen ein kurzes Ausgehen gut tun."

„Danke Professor, für uns wäre es schon viel", dankte ich ihr und senkte die Augen, um einen bescheidenen Ausdruck zu behalten.

„Es darf Sie aber nicht vergessen lassen, dass Sie Aufgaben schreiben müssen", drängte sie.

„Sie sind schon fertig", antwortete Harry schnell. „Wir können Ihnen unsere Verwandlungsaufgabe sofort zurückgeben, wenn Sie es möchten."

„Ich wäre natürlich neugierig, sie zu lesen, bevor Ihre Freundin Hermine sie geprüft hat", antwortete McGonagall mit einem kleinen Lächeln, „aber ich vermute, dass es ungerecht wäre, sie vor die Ihrer Kommilitonen zu nehmen."

Sie nickte, während sie uns ansah, dann ging sie hinaus. Sobald das Gemälde der Fetten Dame an ihre Stelle hinter ihrem Rücken zurückgekehrt war, sah mich Harry mit runden Augen an.

„Wie hast du denn das gemacht?", fragte er.

„Man braucht nur ein bisschen zu warten und sie zu erweichen", ließ ich nachlässig verlauten, obwohl ich auf mich sehr stolz war. „Hast du es nie versucht?"

„Doch aber... eigentlich nicht, ich habe mich schon verteidigt, aber das war gerade nachdem sie mich bestraft hatte. Ich habe nie daran gedacht, danach wieder zu bitten."

„Sirius ist es, der mir den Trick beigebracht hat", erklärte ich. „Er hat mir erklärt, dass sie ihren Schülern gegenüber sehr streng ist, aber dass sie sie tief in sich sehr mag. Also kann man sie dazu bringen, milder zu werden, wenn man ihr die Zeit lässt, unsere Schnitzer zu vergessen, und wenn man es schafft, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass man zu streng bestraft worden ist."

Meine Anspielung auf Sirius ließ ihn einen Augenblick lang erstarren, dann zog er eine Grimasse und setzte mir entgegen:

„Das Problem ist, dass meine Schnitzer gewöhnlich zu groß sind, als dass man sie einfach vergessen kann."

„Da hast du ja völlig Recht!", gab ich lachend zu.

*~*~*

Mit unserem Mittagessen brachte Dobby einen Zettel von McGonagall, der uns erlaubte, jeden Tag zwischen vierzehn und sechzehn Uhr in den Park auszugehen. Es war präzisiert, dass jedes Stunden- oder Gebietsübertreten mit einer endgültige Ausgangssperre aus dem Schlafsaal bis zur Rückkehr unserer Kommilitonen bestraft werden würde. Wir wechselten ein siegerisches Lächeln, bevor wir uns auf das Essen stürzten – denn unser Appetit war von der Aussicht, uns unsere Beine endlich zu vertreten, vervielfacht worden.

Der zweite Schlag der Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum verhallte noch, und schon waren wir durch das Gemälde der Fetten Dame und den Gang zur großen Treppe entlanggelaufen. Wir hatten gemeinsam entschlossen zu fliegen. Zum Glück lag Professor Hoochs Besen immer noch in Harrys Fach und wir hatten also zwei gute Besen zur Verfügung.

Von der frischen Luft und dem Fliegen berauscht, haben wir die Stunde fast verpasst, an der wir zurück sein mussten. Wir mussten wie Verrückte laufen, um unser Gemeinschaftsraum zu erreichen, bevor die Uhr aufhörte, vier Male zu schlagen. Da wir von dem Schlafmangel und unserer Sportleistungen erschöpft waren, gingen wir direkt in unserem Schlafsaal hinauf, um ein Nachmittagsschläfchen zu halten.

* * *

Noch ein Mal, ein herzliches Danke schön an alle Leser und an YamiTai, meine Betaleserin. Bis in zwei Wochen !


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die Folge meiner Übersetzung der französischen FF von Alixe: L'Autre. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genau so gut gefallen wie mir.

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Zaubererwelt und ihre Charaktere und Orte nur J.K. Rowling. Das Konzept von mehreren Harrys, die sich treffen, kommt aus der Schreibgemeinschaft _lesneufmondes_. Natürlich gewinnen Alixe und ich nichts damit.

**Spoilers:** Die ersten fünf Bände von Harry Potter.

**Anmerkung des Übersetzers:** Wegen des Verbots werde ich auf dieser Seite nicht auf die Reviews antworten. Wenn ihr eine Antwort kriegen möchtet, sollt ihr euch einloggen beziehungsweise auf meinem Profil unter 'My Forums' schauen.

**Der Andere:**

Kapitel 6: Schulwiederbeginn

Die Tage danach verbrachten wir auf die gleiche Weise. Jeden zweiten Morgen kriegten wir unsere Post von den Weasleys und Hermine mit den Zeitungen der zwei vorigen Tage. Nachmittags gingen wir aus, meistens in den Park oder auf das Quidditchfeld, aber auch in die Bibliothek, um Bücher auszuleihen, die uns während der übrigen Zeit beschäftigten.

Hermine war es, die uns vorgeschlagen hatte, unsere gezwungene Ausgangssperre zu nutzen, um uns auf das Programm des zweiten Vierteljahrs vorzubereiten. Zuerst waren wir von diesem Vorschlag nicht besonders angetan, aber ich wies Harry darauf hin, dass es uns vielleicht mehr freie Zeit geben könnte, wenn wir dann endlich frei sein würden.

Da wir von dieser Aussicht ermutigt waren, haben wir geschaut, was in den nächsten Wochen auf dem Programm stand, und fingen an, uns darüber zu informieren. Als ich in seinem Rucksack nach einer Feder suchte, während er woanders beschäftigt war, sah ich, dass er heimlich ein Buch ausgeliehen hatte, das Uralte Magie behandelte, was überhaupt nicht zu unseren Fächern zählte. Zweifellos versuchte er so, sich seiner Mum zu nähern – so wie ich sie ihm geschildert hatte.

Die Ferien waren bald um. McGonagall kam einige Stunden vor der Rückkehr unserer Kommilitonen zu uns, um uns zu sagen, dass auch unsere Strafe um war. Also konnten wir kurz vor dem Abendessen in der Großen Halle auf sie warten. Unsere Kommilitonen kamen allmählich und setzten sich neben uns. Alle fragten das gleiche: wo waren die hundertvierundachtzig Punkte hin, die Gryffindor während des ersten Vierteljahrs verdient hatte?

Harry und ich taten so, als würden wir nichts hören, aber schließlich sagte Lavender, die sich neben mich gesetzt hatte, laut, was die anderen dachten:

„Harry, was hast du getan, dass wir so viele Punkte verloren haben?"

Harry blickte auf seinen Teller, während uns Hermine spöttisch ansah. Sie dachte zweifellos, dass wir diese kleine verlegende Szene wohl verdienten.

„Wir sind nur da gewesen, wo wir nicht hätten sein sollen", antwortete ich. „Nichts Interessantes zu erzählen."

Ron blickte zum Himmel auf, während Hermine deutlich tadelnd seufzte.

„Wie auch immer, unsere Punktzahl ist auf Null", murrte Dean. „Und Harry macht jedes Jahr dasselbe! Er verliert selber mehr Punkte als alle Gryffindors zusammen."

„Und er lässt euch genug davon gewinnen, dass wir den Pokal nie verloren haben, seitdem er da ist", erinnerte ihn Hermine daran, die trotz ihrer prinzipiellen Missbilligung solidarisch blieb. „Es sollte euch ermutigen, gut zu arbeiten, um die verlorenen Punkte wieder zu gewinnen", fuhr sie fort. „Es gibt keinen Grund, dass wir dieses Jahr den Pokal nicht noch ein Mal gewinnen."

„Der blöde Malfoy hat sich totgelacht!", stieß Parvati aus.

„Er wird weniger lachen, wenn Harry ihm in zwei Wochen den Schnatz vor seiner Nase wegschnappen wird", erwiderte ich.

„Und du, Simon, spielst du Quidditch?", fragte mich Neville.

„Natürlich!", antwortete ich. „Alle Potters spielen Quidditch. Mein Dad..."

Ich wurde von drei Fußtritten gegen das Schienbein abgebrochen.

„... ist ein sehr guter Jäger", beendete ich und warf Harry und seinen beiden Mitschuldigen vernichtende Blicke zu.

Sie dachten ja wohl nicht, dass ich dumm genug wäre und erzählen würde, dass er damals in Hogwarts gespielt hatte!

„Wirst du dem Team beitreten?", fragte mich Lavender, die sich des Dramas unbewusst war, das sich gerade unter dem Tisch abgespielt hatte.

„Wenn mir Harry seine Stelle lässt, ist es kein Problem", versicherte ich ihr. „Ich spiele viel besser als er."

„Du träumst ja wohl!", protestierte der Betroffene. „Wenn du aber ein bisschen fliegen willst, kannst du meinen Besen ausleihen", fügte er netter hinzu.

Ich sah, wie Ron mehrmals von mir zu Harry und zurück blickte. Zweifellos war er von unserem neuen geheimen Einverständnis erstaunt. Es schien ihm nicht besonders zu gefallen. Dagegen schien Hermine, die neben ihm saß, berührt. Oh ja, meine Schöne, ich werde deinem Harry nichts Böses antun!

Ich fragte mich, was zwischen Ron und ihr jetzt los war. Ich hatte vor den Ferien den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie sich einander gefielen, und es hätte vorteilhaft für sie sein können, dass sie zwei Wochen miteinander verbringen konnten, ohne dass Harry sie voneinander trennen könnte. Doch hatte ich während des Abendessens nicht den Eindruck, dass sie aneinander näher waren als vor Weihnachten.

Ich sah zu Ginny. Sie hatte sich zu den Schülern ihres Jahrgangs gesetzt und schien nicht auf uns zu achten. Sie war in der Kunst, den, von dem sie angezogen wurde, zu ignorieren hervorragend. Ich verstand, warum er so unsicher war, ob er ihr gefiel. Sollte ich für sie Amor spielen? Ich entschloss mich, dass die Antwort nein lautete. Er verdiente sie nicht, wenn er jemanden brauchte, der ihm die Arbeit erleichtert.

*~*~*

Der zweite Vierteljahr fing am nächsten Morgen an. Harry und ich hatten ziemlich viele Unterrichtsstunden gemeinsam und es war angenehm, uns einander zu helfen, anstatt uns einander zu ignorieren. In Zaubertränken war Snape noch hasserfüllter als vor den Ferien aber er konnte uns weniger anhaben, da wir mehr verbunden waren. Außerdem fühlte sich Harry in diesem Fach viel wohler, seitdem er mit mir seine Aufgaben schrieb.

Hermine hatte nie abgelehnt, ihm zu helfen, aber sie hatte nicht die gleiche Art und Weise zu denken wie wir und mein Doppelgänger begriff viel schneller, wenn ich es ihm erklärte. Auf gleiche Weise machte ich in Verteidigung sehr schnell Fortschritte, weil ich in mir die gleichen Reflexe und die gleichen Begabungen fand wie Harry, sobald ich ein bisschen geübt hatte.

Während der ersten zwei Wochen passierte nichts Bemerkenswertes. Trotz der Zeit, die ich mit Harry verbrachte, versuchte ich, Neville nicht zu vernachlässigen. Letzterer wurde allmählich selbstbewusster, was ihn sich dem Neville nähern ließ, den ich immer gekannt hatte, und es erfreute mich zu sehen, dass er, der er von meinem bedingungslosen Beistand ermutigt war, mehr zu sich selbst wurde.

Dennoch ließ meine Beziehung zu Lavender zu wünschen übrig. Sie hatte mir lange vorgeworfen, dass ich während der Ferien so wenig an sie geschrieben hatte. Ich hatte sie mit meinem kleinen Geschenk gemildert und hatte ihr versichert, dass ich keinen Zugang zur Eulerei hatte. Aber ich spürte, dass wir beide während der wenigen Momente, die wir miteinander verbrachten, immer weniger Zufriedenheit spürten.

*~*~*

Das so sehr erwartete Spiel zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor sollte am zweiten Samstag nach dem Ferienende stattfinden. Während der Tage vor dem Spiel war die Spannung zwischen den beiden rivalisierenden Häusern größer geworden. Malfoy und seine Kumpel waren viel aggressiver als je zuvor, und Harry hätte mehrmals beinahe seine Kaltblütigkeit verloren. Ich selber, der ich doch weniger in die Sache verwickelt war, fing an, von den beleidigenden Bemerkungen wirklich fuchsig zu werden.

Unsere Gegner schienen diesmal besonders dazu entschlossen zu sein zu gewinnen, denn sie versuchten sogar, Harry davon abzuhalten zu spielen. Während des Frühstücks vor dem Spiel verwandelte sich nämlich mein Doppelgänger teilweise in eine Ente. Seine regenbogenfarbigen Feder wirkten wunderschön, waren aber für ein Quidditchspiel etwas unpassend.

Unter dem Prusten der Slytherins, deren Schuld wir nicht beweisen konnten, eilte Harry zum Krankenflügel. Ich begleitete ihn, so wie Hermine und Ron. Als sie uns ankommen sah, rief Madam Pomfrey aus:

„Mr Potter! Was haben Sie getan?"

„Glauben Sie, ich habe das absichtlich getan?", schnatterte er empört. „Ich muss in einer halben Stunde Quidditch spielen. Könnten Sie mir mein normales Aussehen zurückgeben?"

Sie untersuchte ihn einen Augenblick lang mit ihrem Zauberstab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte, dass ich Sie eine Weile hier behalten muss", sagte sie. „Alles wird spontan wieder gut werden, aber nicht vor einer oder zwei Stunden."

„Sie scherzen wohl!", rief Harry entsetzt aus. „Ich kann um keinen Fall dieses Spiel verpassen. Wenn es sein muss, werde ich so spielen."

„Denken Sie ja nicht daran!", empörte sich die Krankenschwester, während sie seinen flachen Schnabel und seine teilweise in Flügel verwandelten Arme betrachtete. „Ihre Schwungfedern sind viel zu zerbrechlich, als dass Sie so einen Sport spielen könnten. Sie werden sie brechen, und dann kann ich den Zustand ihrer Hand danach nicht garantieren. Außerdem ist es nicht vorschriftsmäßig. Madam Hooch wird Sie nicht spielen lassen.

„Aber..."

„Alles geht gut, Harry", griff ich ein und legte meine Hand auf die Flügelspitze. „Dieses Spiel werden wir gewinnen!"

„Aber...", er brach ab, als er verstand, was ich im Kopf hatte. „Ich... ich vermute, dass es keine andere Wahl gibt. Danke, Simon."

„Kein Thema. Wir werden dir davon erzählen. Bis später!"

Ich ging aus dem Raum und zog Ron und Hermine hinter mir her.

„Du wirst seine Stelle übernehmen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, ich spiele genau so gut wie er. Malfoy wird ins Gras beißen, sorge dich nicht darum."

„Ich vertraue dir. Mit den anderen Spielern könnte es aber ein Problem sein. Sie werden von der Abwesenheit ihres Kapitäns vielleicht demotiviert sein", sagte Hermine, die in ihre Gedanken vertieft war.

„Nur brauchen sie nicht zu wissen, dass er immer noch im Krankenflügel liegt", schlug ich vor. „Ich vermute, dass du dazu fähig bist, mir einen Blitz auf die Stirn zu zeichnen."

„Du willst dich für Harry ausgeben?", drängte Ron, der die Idee anscheinend nicht besonders wunderbar fand.

„Ich rate dir, Malfoys Ausdruck nicht zu verpassen, wenn ich auf das Feld trete", riet ich ihm.

Plötzlich schien er viel mehr einverstanden.

„Ja, dann wird _er_ die Welt nicht mehr verstehen", schätzte er. „Aber", fügte er misstrauisch hinzu, „bist du wirklich so gut?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir spielen gleich gut. Und ich habe während der Weihnachtsferien trainiert. Das ist aber kein Grund dafür, Treffer landen zu lassen, eh. Ich will, dass wir diese Mogler niederlegen."

„Ron ist ein hervorragender Hüter", versicherte mir Hermine.

Ron schien bei diesem Kompliment viel größer zu werden. Hermine legte ihren Zauberstab auf meine Stirn und legte dann einige Haarlocken darauf. Dann betrachtete sie mich kritisch.

„Würdet ihr nebeneinander stehen, so würde ich nicht entscheiden können, wer welcher ist", versicherte sie mir.

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte ich. „Du meinst, dass ich einen Entenschnabel und einen fächerartigen Schwanz habe?

Selbst Ron konnte sein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Dann eilten wir zur Eingangshalle.

*~*~*

Während wir durch den Park liefen, riet ich Ron:

„Wenn du willst, dass man mich für Harry hält, so solltest du dich bemühen, mich freundlicher anzusehen."

Er errötete und antwortete nicht. Es schien mir, dass Hermine etwas Uninteressantes über die Kindlichkeit von Jungen murmelte, bevor sie uns vor der Tür des Umkleideraums verließ.

Als ich vor Ron eintrat, wurden wir von den Ausrufen des ganzen Teams empfangen. Keiner schien meine Identität in Frage zu stellen, selbst Ginny nicht. Ich ging zum Teil, der für die Jungen reserviert war, um Harrys rote Uniform anzuziehen. Sie sahen mich alle an, als ich herauskam, und ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich Ihr Kapitän war.

„Ich werde euch keine beeindruckende lange Rede halten", sagte ich ihnen. „Seid so gut wie beim Training und lasst sie es bereuen, einen Verwandlungstrank in meinem Frühstück gegeben zu haben!"

„Ja!", nickten sie und wir gingen ins Stadion hinaus.

Malfoys Ausdruck und der enttäuschte Blick seiner Spieler waren höchst erfreulich. Der Blonde und ich zerdrückten einander die Hand, als Madam Hooch verlangte, dass wir sie schütteln, und das Spiel fing an. Wie wir es vorgesehen hatten, waren die Slytherins von dem Misserfolg ihrer Machenschaft sehr enttäuscht und erwiesen sich als schlechte Verlierer, was uns erlaubte, dank der Strafschüsse eine Menge Punkte zu gewinnen. Dazu ermutigte ihr geschlagener Ausdruck das ganze Team und unsere Jäger spielten umso besser.

Schließlich geruhte der Schnatz, sichtbar zu werden, und ich verfolgte ihn mit Malfoy. Wie bei mir zu Hause war er nicht schlecht. Nur weniger gut als ich. Wie gewöhnlich nahm ich ihm ihn vor seiner Nase weg.

„Träume nicht, Malfoy!", sagte ich ihm, als ich einen Augenblick lang an seiner Seite flog. „Solange ich dir gegenüberstehe wirst du den Schnatz nie kriegen. Und keine deiner kleinen Machenschaften wird mich davon abhalten, dich bei jedem Spiel lächerlich zu machen!"

Sein Gesicht verkrampfte sich aus wildem Hass.

„Deine Tage sind gezählt, Potter. Und die des alten Narren auch, der dich schützt!"

„Ich würde lieber sterben als wie du kniend, leben zu wollen als einziger Ehrgeiz. Gut, ich lasse dich in Frieden, ich muss meine Glückwünsche abholen."

Ich flog zu meinen überglücklichen Mitspielern zurück. Nachdem wir einander herzlich gratuliert hatten, gingen wir zum Umkleideraum. Professor McGonagall stieß auf dem Weg zu uns.

„Mr Potter, ich gratuliere Ihnen herzlich. Ich hatte heute Morgen Angst, dass Sie nach ihrem Missgeschick nicht spielen könnten..."

Sie brach ab, als würde ihr etwas bewusst werden. Sie blickte sich um, als würde sie nach dem Doppelgänger desjenigen suchen, der vor ihr stand. Dann blickte sie wieder zu mir.

„Wie ich sagte, sehr schönes Spiel, Mr Potter, sehr schönes Spiel!"

Sie entfernte sich kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich hoffe, ihr kriegt keinen Ärger", flüsterte mir Hermine ins Ohr. „Ich weiß nicht, ob man kurz vor dem Spiel die Spieler wechseln darf."

„Man kann es bis zum Anfangspfiff machen", antwortete Ron. „Wie!", fragte er mit einer schrillen Stimme, als würde er sie nachahmen. „Hast du _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ noch nicht gelesen?"

Hermine wurde rot im Gesicht und antwortete mit einer verkniffenen Stimme:

„Wir haben zweifellos nicht die gleichen Prioritäten, Ron."

Und sie ging zum Schloss hinunter.

„Ich weiß, dass es mich nichts angeht", bemerkte ich, „aber sie anzugreifen ist ungeschickt, Ron."

„Ich habe dich um nichts gebeten", murrte er und seine Ohren wurden scharlachrot.

„Das solltest du vielleicht", riet ich ihm. „Nun", fuhr ich schnell fort, um nicht weiter zu streiten, „was ist, wollen wir die gute Nachricht mit Harry teilen?"

Er murrte noch leise, aber zog sich mit mir um und begleitete mich zum Krankenflügel.

Hermine war schon da und Harry, der seine menschliche Form wieder hatte, sah mich bewundernd an.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, alter Freund!", rief er aus, als er mich sah.

Er eilte zu mir und umarmte mich. Dieser Kontakt kam mir etwas komisch vor. Es war, als würde ich mich selbst umarmen. Auch er sprang bald zurück, lächelte mir entschuldigend zu und beeilte sich, Ron für die zahlreiche Treffer zu gratulieren, die er blockiert hatte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor feierten wir den ganzen Tag lang.

*~*~*

Zwei Wochen später fand ich ihn in unserem Schlafsaal. Er saß auf seinem Bett und las in einem Buch.

„Hallo Harry", sagte ich und ich ließ mich auf seine Füße fallen.

„Kannst du nicht woanders sitzen?", murrte er.

Dennoch beugte er die Beine, damit ich bequem sitzen konnte.

„Wir müssen beide mal ernsthaft reden", sagte ich an.

„Worüber?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Was willst du gegen die Slytherins unternehmen?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Du wirst sie ja nicht so ungestraft davon kommen lassen! Sie haben dich daran gehindert, dein letztes Spiel zu spielen! Und wir müssen Snape noch eine Höflichkeit erweisen!"

„Simon", seufzte er, „wir... Das Team und du, ihr habt gerade Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte wieder gewinnen lassen. Es ist nicht Zeit, wieder welche zu verlieren."

„Punkte verlieren ist nicht nötig", setzte ich entgegen. „Wenn wir es gut machen, können sie uns nichts beweisen."

„Und was, wenn wir gefangen werden?"

„Wir haben noch ein Spiel übrig und einen Pokal zu gewinnen. Selbst, wenn du spielst, ist es für Gryffindor noch möglich", scherzte ich.

Er antwortete nicht und tat, als würde er sich wieder in sein Buch vertiefen.

„Bist du nicht neugierig darauf zu wissen, worüber ich gedacht habe?", ließ ich versuchend los.

„OK", verließ er. „Was hast du im Sinn?"

„Weißt du, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin liegt?", fing ich an.

„Ja, ich bin sogar dort reingegangen."

„Ach so, wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Vielsaftrank."

„Du hast eine zu komplizierte Lösung gewählt", schätzte ich. „Mit dem Umhang war es nicht schwierig."

„Ja, aber ich musste Malfoy eine Auskunft ablisten", erklärte er mir.

„Das war dann natürlich eine gute Idee. Ich hatte einfach gedacht, ihre Innendekoration neu zu gestalten."

„Das schlägst du vor?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein, es wäre zu nett. Ich habe gedacht, Weasley Spezialpulver überall zu verstreuen."

„Was für ein Pulver?", fragte er und er klang jetzt völlig interessiert.

„Ein Pulver mit Aufschiebwirkung", erklärte ich. „Behalten wir die Idee mit der Ente oder magst du das Schwein lieber?"

„Malfoy mit einem Schweinerüssel, das passt mir!", lachte er. „Aber ich glaube, verstanden zu haben, dass das Produkt, das sie für meine Verwandlung benutzt haben, nicht bei den Weasleys noch irgendwo sonst im Handel ist…"

„Genau, das war ein hausgemachtes Produkt. Ich könnte die Formel wahrscheinlich wieder finden, aber es würde zu viel Zeit benötigen. Also habe ich Fachleute darum gebeten."

„Und hier greifen die Zwillinge ein", verstand er.

„Genau. Fred und George haben mir versichert, dass sie das binnen einer Woche machen könnten."

„Kennst du die Zwillinge? Ich meine, die Meinigen?"

„Nein, aber ich habe meinen Brief mit meinem richtigen Namen unterschrieben", gestand ich. „Hast du bemerkt, dass wir die gleiche Schrift haben?"

„Du hättest ja um meine Meinung bitten können!", empörte er sich.

„Fürchtest du, dass sie mir Geheimnisse über dich enthüllen, die du nie gestehen möchtest? Nimm, hier ist ihre Antwort", sagte ich und zog das Pergament aus meiner Tasche. „Wie du siehst, haben sie mich nur darum gebeten, das Tier, das wir wollen, zu präzisieren."

„Hmpf, einverstanden. Und für Snape?"

„Das ist heikler. Ich hatte gedacht, wir könnten seine Kessel verzaubern, um seine Unterrichtsstunden etwas zu beleben."

„Pf, er wird sich an den Schülern rächen, die er an jenem Tag hat. Er hat nie Unterricht nur mit Slytherin, das ist schade."

„Wir werden eine Idee finden, wenn es an der Zeit ist", versicherte ich ihm. „Gut, ich wollte dich auch fragen: was hast du vor zu tun, was Ginny betrifft?"

Er schien von meinem Themawechsel etwas verwirrt, aber er antwortete geschickt:

„Ich will Ginny keinen Streich spielen."

„Du würdest es bereuen, wenn sie mit einem anderen gehen würde", drängte ich.

„Sie tut, was sie will", versicherte er mir, während er meinen Blick mied.

„Bist du ein Vollidiot? Du willst doch nicht, dass sie sich in deine Arme wirft, oder? _Du_ musst den ersten Schritt machen", versicherte ich ihm.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist. Ich habe keine Zeit für eine feste Freundin."

„Man hat immer Zeit für eine feste Freundin!"

„Du verstehst aber nicht!", ärgerte er sich. „Vielleicht bin ich am Ende des Jahres tot."

„Das ist noch ein Grund, um vom Leben zu profitieren. Weißt du, was bei dir das Problem ist? Selbst, wenn du keine Sorgen hast, kannst du nicht lachen. Du wartest nur auf die nächste Katastrophe, die auf dich fallen wird."

„Als ich das letzte Mal habe lachen wollen, haben wir uns in einem Todesserangriff befunden", erinnerte er mich.

„Nun was? Bedauerst du, dass du dort hingegangen bist? Ich nicht. Das war schön, auszugehen. Und wenn wir ganz nett in Hogwarts geblieben wären, wärst du vielleicht die Treppe hinuntergefallen und hättest dir das Genick gebrochen. Ehrlich! Tja, wenn du dich wirklich lieber tot wartest, kommt mir das entgegen. Ginny finde ich echt hübsch."

„Ich glaubte, sie wäre deine beste Freundin, wie Hermine bei mir", setzte er entgegen.

„Ich sprach von der anderen Ginny. Mit dieser ist es anders", log ich dreist.

„Gehst du nicht mit Lavender?", fragte er hoffnungslos.

„Nicht mehr lange", antwortete ich diesmal ehrlich. „Sie sucht schon nach einem, der mich ersetzen würde."

„Bist du dir sicher?", staunte er.

„Ja, das erste Mal mit ihr ist es auch so passiert. Aber das ist mir gleichgültig. Immerhin fing sie an, mich zu langweilen."

Er sah mich eine Weile an und dann sagte er mir:

„Ich glaube dir nicht. Du wirst nicht versuchen, mit Ginny zu gehen."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil ich es an deiner Stelle nicht machen würde. Ich würde nie mit einem Mädchen gehen, das dich wirklich interessiert!"

Volltreffer! Ich suchte nach einer Antwort, die ihn dazu führen könnte, zu handeln, als Ron den Schlafsaal betrat.

„Ach, ihr sitzt da!", grüßte er uns. „Für wen interessierst du dich, Harry?", fragte er, da er offenbar das Ende unseres Gesprächs gehört hatte.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", antworteten wir gleichzeitig.

„Aaach! Tut es nicht?", ließ Ron klagend los.

„Tut was nicht?", fragte Harry mulmig, der fürchtete, dass Ron verstanden hatte, dass wir über seine Schwester geredet hatten.

„Gleichzeitig und mit dem gleichen Ton zu antworten. Ihr ähnelt euch immer mehr", murrte er. „Ich bin mir selber manchmal nicht sicher. Zum Glück hat Simon nicht die gleiche Frisur und eure Brillen sehen etwas unterschiedlich aus."

„Eh, das ist eine Idee", sagte ich. „Wenn du dich eines Tages entscheidest, Harry, leihe ich deine Brille aus, lege eine Haarlocke herunter und mache deine Puppe für dich an."

Er warf mir einen gleichzeitig verärgerten und verdutzten Blick zu.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht", lehnte er würdevoll ab.

„Welche Puppe?", drängte Ron.

„Umso schlechter für dich", antwortete ich Harry. „Eh, Ron!", fuhr ich fort, um ihn seine Frage vergessen zu lassen. „Stört es dich, wenn ich es bei Hermine versuche?"

„Warum würde es mich stören?", fragte er und seine Ohren wurden scharlachrot.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich meine feste Freundin deine Aufgaben werde korrigieren lassen?", stichelte ich.

„Simon, hör damit auf, den Hanswurst zu spielen!", griff Harry ein, der ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„So! Das meinte ich gerade", entgegnete Ron. „Vorher hast du diesen lächerlichen Ausdruck nie gemacht!" behauptete er zu seinem Freund.

Und er machte die Mimik nach, die Harry gerade gemacht hatte.

„Eh", protestierte ich. „Ich bin daran nicht Schuld. Ich tue es nie!"

„Doch", versicherte mir Harry. „Du tust es ständig."

„Das stimmt", bestätigte Ron. „Und du siehst dann genauso dumm aus wie er."

„Hast du dich selbst angeschaut?", antwortete ich gleichzeitig mit Harry.

Er starrte uns wie entmutigt an und legte theatralisch den Kopf in seine Hände.

„Zwei Harrys! Ich werde es nicht überleben!"

*~*~*

Während der nächsten Woche kriegten wir von den Zwillingen das Schweinpulver. Wir zogen Streichhölzer, um zu erfahren, wer von uns beiden das Pulver mit dem Umhang im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins platzieren würde. Er gewann und ging eines Abends dahin. Er musste den Durchgang der letzten Schüler kurz vor der Ausgangssperre nutzen, um den Gemeinschaftsraum zu betreten, das Pulver dort ausgießen und hinausgehen, sobald die letzten Schüler in ihren Schlafsaal hochgegangen waren. Sie würden am nächsten Morgen betroffen werden, wenn sie ihren Gemeinschaftsraum durchqueren würden, aber die Wirkung würde nur eine halbe Stunde später sichtbar werden, was uns eine Chance gab, dem Spektakel zuzuschauen.

Harry kam um ein Uhr morgens siegreich zurück, denn er war durch einen Schüler verspätet worden, der nicht aufhörte, seine Aufgaben zu schreiben. Als er seinen Pyjama anzog, verbreitete sich seine Nase auf unschöne Weise, weil er unabsichtlich an dem Produkt gerochen hatte, während er es verteilt hatte. Er lachte mit unseren Kommilitonen darüber und stellte sich vor, wie es am nächsten Morgen bei den Slytherins wirken würde.

Wir wurden nicht enttäuscht. Die meisten Slytherins frühstückten gerade, als die Wirkung des Pulvers spürbar wurde. In wenigen Minuten fanden sie sich alle mit Schweinerüsseln, Spaltklauen und rosa und fallenden Ohren wieder.

Unter dem Lachen der anderen Tische eilten sie zum Krankenflügel, aber wir wussten, dass die Krankenschwester nur ihre Machtlosigkeit würde gestehen können. An jenem Tag waren die Poltergeister mit uns, denn Malfoy zählte zu den ersten, die betroffen wurden, und seine Furcht, als er die Verwandlung seiner Hände bemerkte, wurde zum Schrei eines Schweinchens, das man erwürgt, und man hörte ihn wahrscheinlich in der ganzen Schule.

Hermine sah Harry und mich streng an.

„Sagt mir nicht, dass ihr daran Schuld seid", flüsterte sie wütend.

„Wir wollen dir ja nicht widersprechen", antwortete ich sie.

„Wie meine Brüder sagen würden, stelle uns keine Fragen, wir erzählen dir keine Lüge", fügte Ron hinzu.

Ich blinzelte zu Ginny, die sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt. Da sie verstand, dass ich an dem Spektakel nicht unbeteiligt war, beugte sie sich, wie um mir zu gratulieren. Ich zeigte ihr meinen Doppelgänger mit dem Kinn, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie auch ihm diesen Erfolg gutschreiben sollte. Als sie den Tisch verließ, um zum Unterricht zu gehen, sah ich, wie sie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, bevor sie ihre Kommilitonen einholte. Ich weiß nicht, was sie ihm sagte, aber Harry wurde scharlachrot.

Das Beste war noch nicht geschehen. Bevor er seine erste Stunde gab, wollte Professor Snape seine Schüler trösten, die in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlossen waren. Eine halbe Stunde später musste er sein Klassenzimmer eilig verlassen, während er selber anfing, sich zu verwandeln. Wir hatten uns also an ihm gerächt, ohne irgendein Risiko mehr eingegangen zu sein!

Die Drittklässler von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, die die Szene gesehen hatten, erzählten sie während der nächsten Pause freundlich allen, die sie hören wollten. Harry und ich sahen einander triumphierend an.

„Wenn du nächstes Mal einen Patronus herausbeschwören willst, denke an diesen Moment", flüsterte er mir mit schelmischen Funken in den Augen zu.

„Für den Riddikulus ist es auch nicht schlecht", nickte ich.

Wir lachten uns tot und sahen uns dabei einander an. Ich lachte so sehr, dass ich mich an ihn hängen musste, und ich spürte, dass er selber das gleiche tat. Hermine, die neben uns stand, sah tadelnd aber gegen ihren Willen amüsiert aus. Ron blickte zum Himmel auf wie jedes Mal, wenn er dachte, dass wir einander zu sehr ähnelten.

„Sie klingen besonders gut gelaunt, Mr Potter und Mr Potter", ließ McGonagalls Stimme verlauten, die an jenem Tag die Pause überwachte.

Wir rissen uns mit Schwierigkeit wieder zusammen.

„Das Wetter ist schön, der Himmel ist blau, Professor", antwortete ich mit einem leichten Tonfall.

„Ein perfektes Wetter für ein Quidditchspiel", vervollständigte Harry, um daran zu erinnern, dass wir es nicht angefangen hatten.

„Das stimmt", bestätigte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung, während sich ihre Augen verengten, als sie sich an die sträfliche Taktik unserer Gegner, um uns unseren Sucher und den Sieg zu stehlen, erinnerte. „Ein sehr schönes Wetter für ein Quidditchspiel."

Und sie ging los, um Erstklässler zu beruhigen, deren Schneeballschlacht gerade zu etwas Schlimmerem wurde.

*~*~*

Obwohl er keinen Beweis hatte, schloss Snape willkürlich, dass wir schuld waren, und während der Unterrichtsstunden in Zaubertränke wurden viele Punkte abgezogen. Darum war ich eine Woche später sehr verdrossen, dass ich vom Lehrer für Arithmantik dabehalten wurde, während ich für den nächsten Unterricht in die Kerker herunter laufen musste.

Da ich den Schaden begrenzt halten wollte, lief ich schnellstmöglich in die Gänge, sobald ich gehen konnte. Um meine Verspätung aufzuholen, lief ich einige geheime Treppen herunter und staubige Gänge entlang, und versuchte, den am direktesten und schnellsten Weg zu gehen.

Ich wurde mir erst dessen bewusst, als ich vor der Tür des magischen Raums ankam, der mich hierhin geschickt hatte, dass ich ihn durchqueren musste, wenn ich einen langen Umweg vermeiden wollte, der mir keine Chance übrig ließ, rechtzeitig anzukommen. Ich hatte ein bisschen Angst, als ich die Tür aufmachte, dann erinnerte ich mich an die drei Nächte, während derer ich vergeblich hier gewartet hatte. Ich entschloss, dass ich kein Risiko einging, und betrat den Raum, eilte mich aber, den Gegenausgang zu erreichen.

Als ich ihn etwa zur Hälfte durchquert hatte, wurde der Raum allmählich heller.

* * *

Wie immer, einen herzlichen Dank an euch Lesern und an YamiTai, die mich korrigiert hat. Bis in zwei Wochen für den nächsten Kapitel !


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die Folge meiner Übersetzung der französischen FF von Alixe: L'Autre. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genau so gut gefallen wie mir.

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Zaubererwelt und ihre Charaktere und Orte nur zu J.K. Rowling. Das Konzept von mehreren Harrys, die sich treffen, kommt aus der Schreibgemeinschaft _lesneufmondes_. Natürlich gewinnen Alix und ich nichts damit.

**Spoilers:** Die ersten fünf Bände von Harry Potter.

**Anmerkung des Übersetzers:** Wegen des Verbots werde ich auf dieser Seite nicht auf die Reviews antworten. Wenn ihr eine Antwort kriegen möchtet, sollt ihr euch einloggen beziehungsweise auf meinem Profil unter 'My Forums' schauen.

**Der Andere:**

Kapitel 7: Der schwarze Kater:

Bestürzt lief ich schnellstmöglich zur anderen Tür und schloss kurz die Augen, um sie vor dem hellen Licht zu schützen, das den Ort überflutete. Mein Herz schlug sehr schnell, als ich den Ausgang erreichte. Ich stoppte, sobald ich die Schwelle überquert hatte, und drehte mich um. Schon fing die magische Helligkeit an zu verlöschen.

Ich wurde mir plötzlich dessen bewusst, dass ich jetzt die Gelegenheit hatte, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Ich zögerte einen Augenblick. Wollte ich das wirklich? Durfte ich Harry verlassen, wo ich wusste, was auf ihn wartete? Ich ging einen Schritt nach hinten. Aber die Tür knallte zu und trotz meiner Bemühungen konnte ich sie nicht mehr aufmachen. Jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr in den Raum zurückkehren. Ich hatte die Gelegenheit verpasst, die mir gegeben worden war.

Immer noch schockiert lief ich weiter zu den Kerkern. Als ich in der Eingangshalle ankam, eilte Neville zu mir.

„Beeile dich, wir werden uns verspäten!"

Was sagte er denn? Er besuchte den Zaubertränkenunterricht nicht.

„Nun, Harry, machst du mal hin? Die Kutschen sind bald weg."

Kutschen. Neville, der mich wie einen Freund ergriff, um mich nach draußen zu ziehen. Harry. Ich sah mich um und suchte nach einer Bestätigung. In Hogwarts war es Sommer. Ich brauchte noch einige Sekunden, um zu verstehen. Schließlich war ich zurück. Ich konnte nicht entscheiden, ob ich darüber glücklich war oder nicht.

Zum Glück kümmerte sich Neville um alles und zog mich zu den Kutschen, die geduldig vor dem Schloss auf uns warteten. Ohne mir die Zeit zum Reagieren zu lassen, zwang mich mein Freund, in eine davon zu steigen. Ich zog gedankenlos meine Uniform und den Pulli aus, den ich darunter an hatte, bevor ich mich auf die bequeme Bank fallen ließ.

„Hast du die ganze Nacht auswärts geschlafen?", fragte mich mein Freund, als wir beide saßen. „Ich habe dich heute Morgen nicht gesehen. Warst du bei einem Mädchen?", suggerierte er.

Um die Sache einfacher zu machen, nickte ich.

„Gut, das musste ja etwas Schönes sein, eh", kommentierte er neidisch. „Du siehst wirklich so aus, als hättest du die unglaublichste Erfahrung deines Lebens gehabt."

„So war es", antwortete ich zerstreut.

„War es Susan?", fragte er noch.

Susan? Susan Bones? Ich hatte während der zwei letzten Monate nur dreimal mit ihr gesprochen... dort. Aber hier war ich mit ihr zusammen und ich hatte eine interessante Erfahrung mit ihr in einem Besenschrank erlebt. Das war vor... einer langen Zeit für mich.

„Nein, nicht Susan", antwortete ich, denn ich war dazu entschlossen, sie da raus zu halten.

„Weißt du, was _feste_ Freundin meinen soll?", kommentierte Neville.

Zum Glück kletterten zwei Verspätete zu uns in die Kutsche und Neville schwieg und wurde diskret. Als wir in Hogsmeade ankamen, stiegen wir aus, um zum Bahnhof zu gehen. Ich ging die Kutsche entlang und befand mich vor dem hässlichsten Geschöpf, das ich je gesehen hatte. Es war eine Art mageres Pferd, das noch dazu Flügel hatte. Ich blieb eine Weile da stehen, bevor Neville seufzend meinen Arm ergriff und mich zum Zug zog, der schon anfing, sich zu bewegen, als wir einstiegen.

Ein Thestral! Es konnte nur das sein. Aber seit wann sah ich Thestrale? Ich hatte keine Leiche gesehen, nein... dann erinnerte ich mich an die eingekuttete Silhouette und an den Zauberstab, der auf mich zielte. In jenem Moment hatte ich geglaubt, ich würde sterben, was zweifellos erklärte, dass ich diese unheimliche Geschöpfe jetzt sehen konnte.

*~*~*

Ich schlummerte während des Rests der Reise. Ich weiß, dass Susan versuchte, mich zu sehen, aber Neville erzählte ihr, dass ich krank war und Ruhe brauchte, mich zu erholen. Ich war wegen des plötzlichen Übergangs noch fertig und ich fand es schön, dass ich meinen besten Freund und seine Gewohnheit, mich zu unterstützen, wieder gefunden hatte.

Ich war sehr gerührt, Mum und Rose auf dem Gleis in King's Cross wieder zu finden. Ich umarmte sie, wie ich es zweifellos selten getan hatte. Mum sah mich argwöhnisch an:

„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass du gewachsen bist, mein Schatz", sagte sie.

„Ach, denkst du?", wich ich aus.

Was mir am komischsten erschien, war, meinen Dad wieder zu sehen. Er war Harry gleichzeitig ähnlich und doch so verschieden, was mich besonders verwirrte. Aber ich war dennoch glücklich, ihn wieder zu sehen. Meine Eltern fragten mich, wie meine Prüfungen gelaufen waren, und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, meine Erinnerungen zu prüfen, um mich an meine ZAG-Prüfungen zu erinnern, die ich kaum einige Tage früher geschrieben haben sollte.

Der scharfsinnigste war Titus, mein Hund. Als er mich sah, schnüffelte er nach der ersten Freudenerregung lange an meiner Kleidung, insbesondere an dem von Molly gestrickten Pulli. An jenem Morgen hatte ich mich geirrt, als ich mich angezogen hatte, und ich trug den des anderen Harrys, als ich in meine Welt zurückgeschickt worden war. Der Geruch musste meiner, aber auch gleichzeitig subtil anders sein, und für seinen Köterdickkopf war es ein großes Mysterium. Übrigens für meinen auch.

„Ist dieser Pulli neu?", fragte meine Mum.

„Oh, hm, das ist ein Geschenk", stotterte ich errötend.

„Ich sehe", ließ mein Dad mit einem Kennerblick los.

„Har-ry hat eine Ge-lieb-töh", sang meine Schwester.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Elf Jahre Brüderschaft hatten es mir beigebracht, so zu tun, als hätte ich nichts gehört. Und es passte mir, dass meine Familie missverstand.

*~*~*

Allmählich fand ich zu meinen Gewohnheiten zurück. Ich verbrachte mehr Zeit als gewöhnlich mit meinen Eltern und war besonders nachsichtig mit Rose. Dieses kleine Aas profitierte übrigens schamhaft davon.

Doch hatte ich Schwierigkeiten, so zu tun, als wäre nichts passiert. Ich machte mir um Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Neville viele Sorgen. Was geschah in ihrer Welt? Würde mein Doppelgänger es schaffen, den Dunklen Lord zu beseitigen? Um welchen Preis? Der Gedanke, dass ich kein Mittel hatte, mit ihm zu kommunizieren, und noch weniger, ihm zu helfen, betrübte mich.

Es lag aber nicht in meiner Natur, über das zu klagen, was nicht geändert werden konnte. Ich hatte es nicht getan, als ich in der anderen Welt gewesen war, und ich würde nicht damit anfangen, wo ich jetzt nach Hause zurückgekehrt war. Wie dort entschloss ich mich, nach Vorne zu gehen und zu versuchen, von dem zu profitieren, was mir meine Erfahrungen enthüllt hatten.

Also klopfte ich zwei Wochen nach meiner Rückkehr an die Tür des Arbeitszimmers meines Dads.

„Darf ich mit dir reden, Dad?"

„Natürlich, Harry. Eine Pause wird mir Gut tun", empfing er mich mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Ich komme, um mit dir über Geschäfte zu sprechen."

Er hob die Augenbrauen, denn er war wenig daran gewöhnt, mich so ernst zu hören. Er wies mir einen Sitz und schenkte mir seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich möchte mir tausend Galleonen leihen."

Die Enttäuschung, die er spürte, war in seinen braunen Augen deutlich sichtbar. Zweifellos dachte er, dass es meine Sicht von 'Geschäften' war, ihn um Geld zu bitten. Das war ein bisschen kränkend, aber meine frühere Nachlässigkeit rechtfertigte zweifellos ein solches Missverständnis.

„Darf ich dich fragen, was du damit tun möchtest, oder willst du das lieber für dich behalten?", erkundigte er sich etwas kühl.

„Ich möchte investieren", sagte ich mit einem schnell klopfenden Herz und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ich in einer besonders wichtigen Prüfung war.

„In was?", fragte er mit einer wärmeren Stimme.

„Habe ich dir schon von den Zwillingsbrüdern Weasleys erzählt?"

„Ja, oft. Sie treiben Scherze mit dir in Hogwarts und sie sind es, die die Karte wieder gefunden haben."

„Genau. Sie haben ihre ZAG-Prüfungen gerade geschrieben und haben darüber nachgedacht, existierenden Scherzartikelläden ihre Ideen zu verkaufen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie lieber ihr eigenes Geschäft hätten."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist", setzte mir mein Dad sehr ernsthaft entgegen. „Man braucht nicht nur etwa zehn lustige Produkte, um so einen Handel rentabel zu machen. Sie sollten besser damit anfangen, bekannt zu werden, indem sie bei Zonko verkauft werden."

„Ich denke aber, dass sie genug Produkte haben, die sie schon jetzt verkaufen könnten", versicherte ich ihm und war froh, dass er sich darum bemühte, mir ernsthaft zu antworten. „Und ich zähle die, die zur Zeit getestet werden und von denen ich dir nicht erzählt habe, nicht darunter. Dieses Jahr", sprach ich eifrig fort, „haben sie die Kotzpastillen und das Nasblutnugat erfunden. Sie haben uns während des Festessens am Jahresende ein Spektakel mit magischen Feuerwerken vorgespielt. Es waren Feuerdrachen und magische Kerzen, die 'Es lebe Gryffindor' und 'Nieder mit Slytherin' über uns schrieben. Wenn man versuchte, sie verschwinden zu lassen, so verzehnfachten sie sich."

„Was für Pillen?"

Ich beschrieb ihm ihre neuen Produkte sorgfältig.

„Ich will sie treffen", sagte er mir schließlich.

„Dad, ich bin es, der in sie investieren will", erinnerte ich ihn.

„Wenn du meinst", gab er zu und jetzt war er offensichtlich stolz auf mich. „Ich werde dir sogar mehr als Tausend Galleonen leihen."

„Tausend Galleonen werden reichen", drängte ich fest und ich konnte mir selber nicht erklären, warum ich es genau so machen wollte, wie es mein Doppelgänger getan hatte.

„Gut, einverstanden. Das ist deine Sache. Nimmst du aber einige Ratschläge deines Dads an? Ich vertraue dir völlig, aber meine Erfahrung könnte dir nützlich sein."

Ich zweifle gar nicht daran, dass ich mich einige Monate vorher hartnäckig hätte bewähren wollen und dass ich nicht gerne überwacht worden wäre. Aber ich dachte an einen Jungen meines Alters, der nie einen Dad gehabt hatte, der seine Fragen beantworten und seine Sorgen beruhigen konnte.

„Einverstanden. Ich danke dir, Dad."

Sein Lächeln erinnerte mich an Harrys Lächeln am Tag des Schweinpulvers.

*~*~*

Am nächsten Morgen gingen wir zum Fuchsbau, nachdem wir eine Eule geschickt hatten, die unsere Ankunft ankündigte. Ich kannte Molly Weasley, die ich nur in King's Cross flüchtig gesehen hatte, nicht wirklich. Als sie uns aber freundlich empfing, verspürte ich Lust, ihr dafür zu danken, dass sie sich Zeit genommen hatte, um für einen verlorenen Jungen einen Pulli zu stricken.

Die Zwillinge waren begeistert, mit meinem Dad zu sprechen, denn sie verehrten ihn, seitdem ich ihnen gestanden hatte, dass er einer der berühmten Rumtreiber der Karte war. Als ich den Zwillingen das Ziel unseres Besuchs erklärte, blieben sie eine gute halbe Minute still, ohne antworten zu können. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich sie sprachlos sah. Es war meine tausend Galleonen wohl wert.

„Harry", sagte George schließlich. „Wir werden dir nie genug für das danken können, was du uns vorschlägst."

„Lasst die Leute lachen. Das ist das einzige, worum ich euch bitte", antwortete ich ihnen herzlich.

Sie fassten sich wieder zusammen, dann stand Fred plötzlich auf und sprang in die Küche:

„Mum! Wir haben eine Arbeit! Wir werden reich werden!"

Als sie wusste, worum es ging, sagte Mrs Weasley zu meinem Dad:

„Ohne Sie beleidigen zu wollen, Mr Potter, aber sind Sie sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist, Ihnen Geld für ihren Unfug zu geben?"

„Ich bin davon überzeugt. Wissen Sie, ich war selber ein Fachmann für Unfug und ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass das, was Ihre Söhne machen, erstklassiger Unfug ist. Übrigens wäre ich sehr erfreut, einige Stücke davon zu sehen."

Als uns Fred und George zu ihrem Zimmer zogen, hörten wir, wie Molly schrie:

„Jungs! Wenn ihr je Mr Potter von euren Produkten probieren lasst..."

„Sorgen Sie sich nicht darum", antwortete mein Dad fröhlich. „Ich bin daran gewöhnt..."

Zwei Tage später gab mir mein Dad feierlich einen Beutel, der tausend Galleonen enthielt, gegen eine Unterschrift auf einem Pergamentstück. Ich beeilte mich, zum Fuchsbau zu gehen, um ihn den Zwillingen zu geben. Ich blieb nicht lange, denn ich war von ihrem Dank überwältigt.

*~*~*

Am 31. Juli wurde mein sechzehnter Geburtstag mit großem Prunk gefeiert. Ich sah bei dieser Gelegenheit meine besten Freunde wieder: die Zwillinge, Ginny, Neville. Meine Eltern hatten auch meinen Paten, Remus und Peter eingeladen.

Ich grüßte Letzteren kühl und richtete dann ein, dass ich mit ihm nicht reden musste. Auch wenn nichts darauf hinwies, dass er hier meine Eltern verraten hatte, konnte ich es nicht verhindern, ihm zu misstrauen. Alle, denen ich in der anderen Welt begegnet war, waren jenen ähnlich, die ich bei mir zu Hause kannte. Was sie erlebt hatten, machten sie anscheinend unterschiedlich, aber ihre tiefe Persönlichkeit blieb die gleiche. Auch wenn Peter in dieser Welt vielleicht nichts getan hatte, war er dennoch dazu fähig, das zu tun, was er in der anderen getan hatte. Seine besten Freunde zu verraten und einen Jugendlichen zu ermorden, zum Beispiel. Ich glaube, ich hätte ihn beinahe gehasst.

Trotz seiner unpassenden Anwesenheit verlief der Abend gut und es war eine gute Zeit. Es war eine Freude, Neville wieder in Hochform zu sehen. Wir lachten uns tot, als uns die Zwillinge ihre Ideen für ihre nächsten Produkte beschrieben – die Aussicht, bald ihr eigenes Geschäft zu haben, hatte ihre Erfindungskraft und ihre Kühnheit vervielfacht.

Ginny sah wunderschön aus und ich verstand, warum mein Doppelgänger sich von ihr angezogen fühlte. Ich fragte mich einen Moment lang, ob es nicht schließlich er war, der mir den Weg gezeigt hatte. Dann bemerkte ich, dass Neville dem Reiz unserer Freundin gegenüber sehr empfänglich war, ohne dass ich auf ihn eifersüchtig war.

Nein, ich war ja nicht der andere Harry und keine der beiden Ginnys war für mich bestimmt.

*~*~*

Sobald die Gäste weg waren und während die Elfen das Haus räumten, ging ich schlafen. Mum klopfte an meine Tür, als ich ins Bett gehen wollte.

„Ich wollte dir eine gute Nacht wünschen", sagte sie mir.

„Komm herein", lud ich sie ein.

„Du sahst froh aus, deine Freunde wieder zu sehen", fing sie an.

„Ja, das war wunderbar. Danke sehr an dich und Dad, dass ihr all das organisiert habt."

Ich sah, dass Mum zögerte, als wollte sie mir etwas sagen. Ich legte mich unter die Bettdecke und tätschelte sie, um Mum einzuladen, sich neben mich zu setzen. Auch ich wollte sie etwas fragen.

Als sie saß, entschloss sie sich:

„Harry, verursacht dir etwas Sorgen? Du siehst besorgt aus, seitdem du zurück bist."

Ich hätte in jenem Moment alles erzählen können. Aber die Dinge waren in meinem Kopf noch zu unklar, als dass ich sie jemandem anvertrauen konnte, sogar meinen Eltern.

„Das ist etwas schwierig", antwortete ich. „Ich möchte lieber nicht jetzt darüber reden."

„Wie du willst, mein Schatz", sagte sie bedauernd, „aber du weißt, dass dein Dad und ich immer da für dich sein werden", fuhr sie fort.

„Ja, Mum, ich weiß. Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit. Und ich... darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

„Natürlich."

Ich wagte mich:

„Mum, hast du von einer Prophezeiung gehört, die von Professor Trelawney kurz vor meiner Geburt gesagt worden sei und mich betreffen könnte?"

Sie erstarrte plötzlich.

„Beschäftigt dich das?", fragte sie.

„Teilweise", antwortete ich.

„Und wer erzählte es dir?", fragte sie scharf.

„Niemand", behauptete ich.

„Harry!", rief sie aus. „Das ist wichtig."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe... ich habe ein Gespräch belauscht, das ich nicht hätte hören sollen. Also ist es wahr?"

„Das ist... Du weißt, was ich vom Wahrsagen halte", ließ sie widerwillig los.

„Ja, Mum", antwortete ich und erinnerte mich an ihre Ablehnung, als ich dieses Fach hatte wählen wollen, weil ich dachte, dass es mir weniger Arbeit machen würde als Arithmantik.

„Das ist eine besonders undeutliche Weissagung", sagte sie und versuchte, nachlässig zu klingen. „Außerdem beweist nichts, dass du davon betroffen sein könntest."

Sie schien nicht mehr darüber sagen zu wollen und fing an aufzustehen. Ich hielt sie aber am Arm.

„Bitte, Mum. Ich muss es wissen."

Sie setzte sich wieder und fing widerwillig an:

„Die Weissagung selbst ergibt keinen Sinn", versicherte sie mir. „Es sind die Umstände, unter denen sie ausgesprochen wurde, die sie wichtig gemacht haben."

Sie seufzte und gestand dann:

„Wir hatten so viel Angst! Wir waren im Krieg, du lagst noch in meinem Bauch... es hat uns erschrocken, dass du vielleicht in einer Prophezeiung, die den Dunklen Lord betraf, erwähnt wurdest... Wir mussten uns in vielen Orten verstecken. Anstatt in St-Mungo zu gebären, musste ich das in einer Muggelwohnung mit Hilfe deines Dads und einer unerfahrenen Krankenschwester, der wir dennoch völlig vertrauten, tun. Übrigens kennst du sie, es ist Madam Pomfrey... Durch einen unserer Spione haben wir erfahren, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer von dieser Weissagung gehört hatte und nach dir suchte... Wir mussten einen Geheimniswahrer nehmen. Weißt du, was das ist?"

„Ja, Mum."

„Es war dein Pate, der zu unserem Wahrer wurde. Zu dieser Zeit hat er sein Leben für dich riskiert. Du kannst dir die Erleichterung nicht vorstellen, die wir empfunden haben, als wir erfahren haben, dass Er, der nicht genannt worden darf, gefangen, verurteilt und nach Azkaban geschickt wurde... Und dass er danach den Dementorkuss gekriegt hat."

Sie schien von dieser Erwähnung erschüttert. Ich umarmte sie und fragte sie:

„Was sagte diese Weissagung?"

„Dummheiten. Ich habe nie verstanden, was sie bedeuten könnte."

„Was sagte sie?", drängte ich.

„Sie sagte..."

Mum brauchte einige Sekunden, um die genauen Worte wieder zu finden:

„Sie sagte: Der Eine mit der Macht zu belehren, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran… jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt… und der Eine, den der Dunkle Lord Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen wird, wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt… und der Eine wird den Anderen belehren müssen und Letzterer kann nicht leben, wenn der Andere nicht kommt… der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt… Ein echtes Geschwafel, nicht wahr?"

Ich war zu benommen, als dass ich antworten konnte. Sie fuhr nach einem Moment fort:

„Du solltest wissen, dass wir drei Male Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen daran gehindert haben, einen Gegenstand zu kriegen, den er begehrte. Wir waren dazu bereit, unser Leben aufzuopfern, aber nicht deines. Es ist grässlich zu wissen, dass man sein eigenes Kind gefährdet hat... Du warst so hübsch, als du klein warst, so unschuldig, so gebrechlich... Weißt du, dein Dad und ich waren zu allem bereit, um dich zu schützen. Ich hatte sogar mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet..."

Sie brach beinahe weinend ab. Aber ich wusste, wozu sie fähig gewesen wäre...

„Ich weiß, Mum", sagte ich ihr sanft. „Ich weiß..."

„Ich will nicht, dass du dir deswegen Sorgen machst! Jetzt ist der Dunkle Lord ungefährlich und du gehst kein Risiko mehr ein", versicherte sie mir mit einer lauten Stimme.

Ich umarmte sie sehr eng, dann legte ich mich völlig hin, drehte ihr den Rücken zu und tat, als würde ich schlafen wollen.

Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich weinen sah.

*~*~*

Sie küsste mich, löschte das Licht und schloss die Tür – sie war selber zu sehr erschüttert, als dass sie sich meiner Bestürzung bewusst werden konnte. Ich blieb einen langen Moment liegen, ohne meine Tränen daran hindern zu können, auf meine Wangen zu fließen.

Also hatte es auch hier eine Weissagung gegeben und sie betraf mich. Sie hatte meine Eltern dazu gezwungen, sich zu verstecken, und hatte sie in Lebensgefahr geraten lassen. Aber Voldemort war verhaftet worden und sie hatten gelebt.

Was war meine Rolle in all dem? Das Wenige, was ich von dieser undeutlichen Weissagung verstanden hatte, war, dass ich meinem Doppelgänger die Kenntnis bringen musste, die ihm nötig sein würde, damit er in seinem Kampf mit Voldemort als Sieger hervorgehen könnte.

Hatte ich das getan, was ich tun musste? Was hatte ich ihm beigebracht? Ich bedauerte mit allen Kräften die Wochen, die wir verloren hatten, als wir einander ignorierten. Ich bedauerte die nichtigen Gesprächen, wenn ich ihn einfach gestichelt hatte. Ich erinnerte mich rasend an alle Gespräche, um zu versuchen, irgendein Element zu finden, das mir zeigen könnte, dass ich meinen Auftrag erledigt hatte. Um vier Uhr Morgens kam ich zum Schluss, dass ich zweifellos gescheitert war.

Ich hätte mich um ein Haar ins Bett meiner Eltern gestürzt, wie ich es früher tat, wenn ich einen Albtraum hatte, um ihnen alles anzuvertrauen und meine Last mit ihnen zu teilen. Aber die Erinnerung an das verkrampfte Gesicht meiner Mum einige Stunden früher brachte mich davon ab.

Wenn sie erschüttert worden war, als sie mir von einer Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, die nicht verwirklicht worden war, was würde sie empfinden, wenn ich ihr erzählte, dass es einen verwaisten Harry gab, dessen Schicksal es war, den Dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen? Ich wusste, dass der Kummer an meinem Dad und ihr nagen würde. Und dass es nichts nützen würde. Sie würden nicht mehr für den Jungen, der lebt, tun können als ich.

Alles war zu Ende, ich war hier, ohne die Möglichkeit, wieder weg zu gehen. Aber ich konnte doch nicht alles vergessen. Und manche Fragen quälten mich. Wie war Voldemort gefangen worden? Warum war er an jenem 31. Oktober 1981 nicht gekommen, um meine Eltern zu töten?

Ich traf die Entscheidung, mit meinem Paten darüber zu reden.

*~*~*

Fast drei Wochen vergingen, bevor ich die Gelegenheit hatte, mich mit Sirius in einem allein zu unterhalten. Aber ich verbrachte schließlich einen Abend mit ihm, als seine Frau Antje ihre Tochter Alys für einige Tage ans Meer begleitet hatte.

Mein Pate lud mich ein, in einer gemütlichen Kneipe zu essen. Wir sprachen von verschiedenen Dingen, wie wir es gewohnt waren, wenn wir zusammen waren. Erst beim Nachtisch konnte ich von dem Thema sprechen, das mich interessierte:

„Sirius, meine Mum hat mir erklärt, dass du der Geheimniswahrer für uns gewesen warst, als ich noch ein Baby war."

„Oh, das ist eine alte Geschichte", antwortete er mir.

„Du hast dein Leben für uns aufs Spiel gesetzt", drängte ich.

„Das war normal. Dein Dad war für mich immer wie ein Bruder gewesen."

„Aber jeder wusste ja, wie nah ihr einander wart, oder?", fragte ich. „Du sollst von den Todessern besonders gesucht worden sein."

„Ja, das stimmt", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre das nicht besonders wichtig gewesen.

„Und du hast nicht gezögert?"

„Ich war dazu bereit, für deine Eltern zu sterben. Es muss für dich angeberisch klingen, oder? Dieser Satz klingt jetzt für mich besonders so", schätzte er selbst verspottend. „Aber zu jener Zeit war es für uns eine Wirklichkeit."

„Hast du nie daran gedacht, jemandem, dessen Leben weniger gefährdet war, diesen Auftrag zu geben?"

Er betrachtete mich nachdenklich, bevor er langsam antwortete:

„Ich hatte es vergessen aber... ich habe wirklich einen Moment lang daran gedacht. Nicht, dass ich Angst verspürte, nein, ich glaube, dass ich dafür zu jung und zu dumm war. Aber das war eine große Verantwortung und man hörte von abscheulichen Dingen. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich gefragt hatte, wie lange ich einem Cruciatusfluch widerstehen könnte. Man sagt, dass es nach langer Zeit verrückt machen kann. Und es gab auch den Imperiusfluch. Die Idee, dass ich gegen meinen Willen James verraten könnte, war mir zuwider. Ich habe gedacht, dass es vielleicht eine gute Idee wäre, den Auftrag des Wahrers einer anderen Person anzuvertrauen und selber eine Strohpuppe zu sein, um sie zu schützen."

„Und du hast es nicht getan?", fragte ich wissbegierig.

„Schließlich nicht. Ich hatte vorgesehen, zu Peter zu gehen und ihm vorzuschlagen, an meiner Stelle der Geheimniswahrer deiner Eltern zu werden, aber als ich ihn treffen wollte, hat mich Mad Eye besucht, tja, ich meine Alastor Moody. Das war ein Auror, einer der besten. Man nannte ihn so, weil er ein magisches Auge hatte, das sich stets drehte. Das war wirklich ein komischer Kerl. Er war völlig bestürzt, als er bei mir zu Hause ankam, weil er auf den Weg einen schwarzen Kater gesehen hatte. Er hat mich schwören lassen, während der kommenden Tage nichts Wichtiges zu unternehmen. Der liebe Moody war genauso abergläubisch wie paranoid!"

Sirius sah mich schief an und kratzte sich den Kopf, als wäre er verlegen.

„Du wirst das dumm finden", fuhr er fort, „aber mit seiner Katergeschichte hatte er geschafft, mich zu erschrecken. Ich habe heute Schwierigkeiten zu glauben, dass ich aus einem so dummen Grund beeindruckt werden konnte, aber ich habe die Entscheidung getroffen, ein bisschen zu warten, bevor ich zu Peter gehen würde. Weniger als zehn Tage später war es keine Frage mehr. Voldemort wurde gefangen und mein Auftrag war beendet. Siehst du, es war nichts wirklich Ehrenvolles."

Wir blieben einige Augenblicke still, er, der er in seine Gedanken vertieft war, und ich, der ich überrascht war zu erfahren, dass mein Leben von der Existenz eines schwarzen Katers verändert worden war. Ich musste noch eine letzte Sache wissen:

„Und wie wurde Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer gefangen?"

„Die Aurorbrigade hat es geschafft, ihn zu fangen", verriet er mir. „Alastor Moody ist übrigens nicht von diesem Einsatz zurückgekommen. Der alte Fuchs hat seine Karriere an jenem Tag beendet, nachdem er besonders schwierige Todesser niedergelegt hatte, das Ehepaar Lestrange. Du kennst Severus Snape ein bisschen, oder?"

„Ja", antwortete ich. „Ein bisschen."

„Gut, du sollst wissen, dass er eine Zeit lang Todesser war. Sage es nicht deiner Mum, dass ich es dir erzählt habe, eh! Sie würde mir eine Standpauke halten, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass er sein voriges Leben gebüßt hat und so leben darf, wie er es will, ohne dass man ihm scheele Blicke zuwirft und so weiter und so fort. Wie auch immer, er ist es, der unserer Organisation zeigen konnte, wo Voldemort an jenem Tag war, und er hat den Auroren geholfen, hineinzukommen. Tja, der alte Snivello hat ja an jenem Abend alles wieder gut gemacht. Das Zeugnis der Auroren hat ihn von all dem, was er früher hatte tun m£ögen, rein gewaschen, und er konnte sich um eine Stelle als Unsäglicher im Ministerium bewerben."

Ich verspürte eine große Lust, ihm zu sagen, dass es nicht so einfach war und dass er beinahe eine Katastrophe verursacht hätte. Aber ich tat es aus den gleichen Gründen nicht, die mich dazu geführt hatten, meinen Eltern nichts zu sagen. Auch ihm durfte ich keine Bedauern oder Sorgen auferlegen. Er hatte sich als ein treuer Freund erwiesen, er verdiente es, sich dafür zu gratulieren, wie es beendet worden war.

In dieser Welt hatte Sirius' Zögern Peter vor Verrat und seine Freunde vor dem Tod gerettet. Es hatte mir ein problemloses Leben garantiert und ihm erlaubt, Azkaban zu entkommen. Dazu hatte es Snape erlaubt, ins Ministerium zu kommen, und so Generationen von Gryffindors vor der Macht eines ungerechten Lehrers für Zaubertränke gerettet.

Ich beschloss, dass es für ihn besser war, es nie zu wissen.

* * *

Noch ein Mal Danke an Yami und an euch Lesern. In zwei Wochen werde ich nicht zu Hause sein, also kommt der nächste Kapitel erst gegen Ende August oder Anfang September. Schöne Ferien, wenn ihr welche habt, und viel Erfolg mit den Klausuren für die Studenten!


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die Fortsetzung meiner Übersetzung der französischen FF von Alixe: L'Autre. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genau so gut gefallen wie mir.

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Zaubererwelt und ihre Charaktere und Orte nur zu J.K. Rowling. Das Konzept von mehreren Harrys, die sich treffen, kommt aus der Schreibgemeinschaft _lesneufmondes_. Natürlich gewinnen Alixe und ich nichts damit.

**Spoilers:** Die ersten fünf Bände von Harry Potter.

**Übersetzers Anmerkung:** Wegen des Verbots werde ich auf dieser Seite nicht auf die Reviews antworten. Wenn ihr eine Antwort kriegen möchtet, sollt ihr euch einloggen beziehungsweise auf meinem Profil unter 'My Forums' schauen.

**Der Andere**

Kapitel 8: Uralte Magie

Er war genauso plötzlich weg wie er angekommen war. Eines Abends sah man ihn beim Abendessen nicht. Ron und ich suchten einen Augenblick nach ihm und dann dachte ich daran, auf meine Karte zu schauen. Ich war wieder der einzige Harry Potter, der sich in Hogwarts befand.

Ich ging zu Professor Dumbledore, der Simons Abwesenheit nur bestätigen konnte. Am gleichen Abend war sein Bett aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden, und am nächsten Morgen sagte der Schulleiter der ganzen Schule, dass Simon Potter, den seine Familie aus dringlichen Gründen wieder zu sich gerufen hatte, nach Australien zurückgefahren war. Es wurde zu einem Gesprächsthema für einen oder zwei Tage, dann haben sich die Schüler für etwas anderes interessiert. Ich war auf sie sauer, dass sie ihn so schnell vergessen hatten. Denn _ich_ vermisste ihn schrecklich.

Er war nur einige Wochen lang geblieben, aber ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt, ihn neben mir zu haben. Den zu beobachten, der ich hätte sein können. Es ermutigte mich, ihn offenherzig, stets fröhlich, von unseren Kommilitonen so beliebt zu sehen. Es war der Beweis, dass ich noch hoffen durfte. Dass mir das Leben vielleicht noch gute Momente geben würde, wenn ich lebendig davon käme.

Es war offensichtlich, dass er glücklich war. Und darum verabscheute ich ihn am Anfang. Ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er alles gehabt hatte, dass er geliebt worden war, dass er von den anderen wie eine normale Person betrachtet wurde. Ich verabscheute ihn dafür, dass er so sehr dem James Potter ähnelte, von dem mir seine Freunde erzählt hatten. Ich war auf ihn sauer, dass er ihm mehr ähnelte als ich. Dass er dem, was mein Dad gewesen war, treuer war als ich.

Jedoch nicht in allem. Ich fand bei ihm den grausamen Hochmut nicht wieder, den ich bei meinem Dad in Snapes Denkarium entdeckt hatte. Und auch darum war ich auf ihn sauer. Dass er besser war als James.

Also ignorierte ich ihn. Während ganz Hogwarts zu ihm sehr nett war, während ihn Lavender und Parvati 'cool' fanden und während Hermine versuchte, mir seine Lage zu erklären, habe ich ihn ignoriert. Ich habe es abgelehnt, seine Existenz anzuerkennen, mit ihm zu reden, und ich setzte mich immer so weit weg von ihm wie möglich. Und als ihn Hermine zu unserem Tisch eingeladen hatte, tat ich, als würde er nicht existieren. Glücklicherweise stand mir Ron während dieser ganzen Zeit bei, weil ich mich sonst sehr einsam gefühlt hätte.

Bevor sie mich verließ, um Weihnachten mit ihren Eltern zu verbringen, hatte Hermine versucht, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich mich dem Anderen gegenüber überwinden musste. Sie hatte argumentiert, dass er die Abwesenheit seiner Familie als unerträglich empfinden müsse.

„Was für ein Glück, dass ich keine richtige Familie habe", antwortete ich ihr. „Zumindest vermisse ich sie nicht!"

„Du bist auf ihn sauer, als wäre er daran Schuld!", hatte sie mir vorgeworfen.

„Ich werde ja nicht sein Schicksal beklagen", hatte ich erwidert.

„Alles, worum ich dich bitte, ist, dass du ihm gegenüber freundlich bist. Dass du zumindest ein wenig mit ihm redest."

„Es gibt nichts, dass ich ihm sagen könnte. Und er braucht mich ja nicht. Er sieht hier nicht sehr unglücklich aus."

„Was dich eigentlich an ihm ärgert, ist, dass er immer gut gelaunt aussieht."

„Ich wäre auch gut gelaunt, wenn ich sein Leben gehabt hätte."

„Zurzeit ist sein Leben nicht besonders lustig. Er weiß nicht, ob er je nach Hause zurückkehren wird und geht fast so viele Risiken ein wie du!"

„Ich habe genug Probleme, ich muss mich nicht auch noch um seine kümmern."

Hermine hatte geseufzt und war zu Ginny in eine der Kutschen gestiegen, die nach Hogsmeade fuhren. Ron hatte noch einmal vorgeschlagen, bei mir zu bleiben, aber ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass ich alleine sehr gut würde durchhalten können. Immerhin wäre seine Mum zweifellos mit Flohpulver gekommen, um ihn nach Hause mitzunehmen.

Am ersten Tag habe ich den Anderen so gut wie nicht angesprochen. Aber am nächsten Morgen hatte mich sein Staunen, als er Geschenke am Bettende entdeckt hatte, an meine ersten Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts erinnert. Ich hatte damals auch nicht gedacht, ich würde etwas Anders kriegen als die Abscheulichkeiten, die mir meine so genannte Familie aus Pflichtgefühl gab. Und an jenem Morgen hatte ich die schönsten Geschenke meines Lebens gekriegt: einen liebevoll gestrickten Pulli und eine Erinnerung an meinen Dad.

Die Rührung, die mich erfüllt hatte, als ich mich daran erinnerte, brachte mich dazu, ihm vorzuschlagen, an jenem Morgen mit mir zu fliegen. Es war eine verwirrende Erfahrung. Zum ersten Mal erkannte ich mich in ihm wieder. Er empfand, was ich empfand, er sah meine Bewegungen im Voraus, wie ich es mit seinen Bewegungen tun konnte. Und ich wusste, dass unsere Gesichter zum ersten Mal das gleiche Gefühl ausdrückten.

Ganz natürlich schlug ich ihm dann vor, nach Hogsmeade auszugehen. Als er zum ersten Mal dahin gegangen war, hatte ich ihm nicht aus Freundlichkeit Geld gegeben und meinen Umhang geliehen. Es war vor allem, um Hermine zu ärgern. Aber diesmal wollte ich wirklich diese Erfahrung mit ihm machen. Die Art und Weise, wie es zu Ende ging, brachte mich ihm noch näher. Die Bestürzung, die ich in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, als wir im unterirdischen Gang unseren Atem wieder zu finden suchten, veranschaulichte das, was mir Hermine seit Beginn sagte. Er durchlebte eine unerfreuliche Erfahrung. Er war den Seinigen plötzlich weggerissen worden und fand sich in einen Krieg gestürzt, der nicht seiner war.

Natürlich hatte ich während des Angriffs Angst gehabt. Aber diesem Todesser gegenüber, der uns töten wollte, wusste ich, was ich tun musste. Ich hatte die Bewegung gemacht, die ich während der Übungen hundert Male wiederholt hatte, und die bekannte Formel ausgesprochen. Es hatte uns beiden das Leben gerettet.

Seit jenem Augenblick fühlte ich mich für ihn verantwortlich. Es ließ meinen Groll verschwinden. Ich versuchte, ihn besser zu kennen, und ich lernte ihn mögen. Dieses Bild mögen, das er mir von mir widerspiegelte. Eigentlich versöhnte er mich mit mir selbst.

Natürlich hatte mich unser langes Gespräch über seine Eltern und die Rumtreiber tief erschüttert. Es war gleichzeitig faszinierend und quälend, aus seinem Mund zu wissen, wie mein Leben hätte sein können. Aber ich war nicht mehr auf ihn sauer, dass er alles gehabt hatte, was ich hätte haben wollen. Es hatte nur meinen Hass Pettigrew gegenüber stärker gemacht und meinen Willen verstärkt, Voldemort zu besiegen.

Seine letzten Wochen bei uns waren schön für mich gewesen. Ich mochte es, mit ihm zu arbeiten, ihn in Verteidigung zu trainieren, während er mir seine Tricks beibrachte, damit ich in Zaubertränken Fortschritte machte. Ich war enttäuscht gewesen, dass ich das Spiel gegen Slytherin nicht spielen konnte, aber stolz zu sehen, wie er mich so wunderbar ersetzt hatte. Und schließlich war ich froh, mich überreden haben zu lassen, die Schlangen in Schweine zu verwandeln.

Snape ließ es uns danach büßen, aber dieser Streich hatte mir bestätigt, dass ich der würdige Sohn eines Rumtreibers war. Ich hatte den Eindruck, ein Band mit meinem Dad zu knüpfen, und dieser Tag bleibt unter meinen besten Erinnerungen aus der Zeit in Hogwarts.

Die Wochen, die seinem Fortgang folgten, waren für mich betrüblich und ich musste mich einem mitleidigen Ohr anvertrauen. Hermine diente mir als Vertraute. Ich erzählte ihr, wie wir uns langsam einander genähert hatten. Was ich ihm gegenüber empfand. Was er mir erzählt hatte. Ich sprach ihr gegenüber von meinem Dad und von meiner Mum. Denn selbst wenn sie Simons Eltern waren, betrachtete ich sie wie die Eltern, die ich hätte haben sollen.

Wie man es hätte vorhersehen können, war Hermine an den Recherchen, denen sich meine Mum widmete, sehr interessiert.

„Sie hat die Uralte Magie weiter studiert!", rief sie aus.

„Ja, sie hat ein Buch geschrieben, das alle Werke versammelte, die sie selber wieder gefunden hatte, und sie hat es mit ihren eigenen Experimenten vervollständigt", präzisierte ich mit Stolz. „Sogar das Ministerium war an einigen ihrer Entdeckungen sehr interessiert."

„Wirklich? Was für Entdeckungen?", fragte mich meine Freundin.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht genau", bedauerte ich, „das war geheim, glaube ich. Hier, schau mal", fuhr ich fort, „ich habe ein Buch über diese Form der Zauberei in der Bibliothek ausgeliehen, aber ich habe nicht viel verstanden."

Hermine ergriff das Werk und vertiefte sich in die Übersicht. In jenem Augenblick kam Ginny durch das Gemälde der Fetten Dame, mit einem ihrer Mitschüler, der meiner Meinung nach viel zu nah bei ihr stand.

Als ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hermine schenkte, war sie verschwunden.

*~*~*

Was Ginny betraf, war ich immer noch vorsichtig ihr gegenüber. Aber die Sticheleien meines Doppelgängers kamen mir gegen meinen Willen wieder in den Sinn.

Zwar erschien mir meine Zukunft ziemlich prekär, aber immerhin bestritt sie dies nicht. Und wenn sie zustimmen würde, mit mir zu gehen, würde sie über meine Situation Bescheid wissen. Aber würde sie annehmen? Ja, wenn ich Simon glauben konnte. Aber ich war mir nicht so sicher, wenn ich ihr Verhalten beobachtete. Wir sprachen regelmäßig miteinander, aber ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie sich bei mir anders verhielt als bei den anderen.

Wenn ich beinahe aufgab und versuchte, sie zu vergessen, sah ich die Blicke der anderen Jungen auf ihr und hörte wieder Simons Bemerkung: „_Du würdest es bereuen, wenn sie mit einem anderen gehen würde"_. Ich glaube, dass ich in diesem Moment anfing, fiktive Zwiegespräche mit meinem Doppelgänger zu führen- jedes Mal, wenn ich eine Entscheidung treffen sollte.

Nach all diesen Ausflüchten lösten sich die Dinge auf eine erstaunlich einfache und natürliche Weise.

Einige Tage nach meinem Gespräch mit Hermine wartete ich in der Bibliothek auf Ron, um mit ihm eine Recherche durchzuführen, um die wir in Verwandlung gebeten worden waren. Er wurde aber von einem unerwarteten Vertrauensschülertreffen aufgehalten. Als sie mich allein sah, ging Ginny zu mir, um mit mir zu reden. Wir redeten leise und beugten uns zueinander, um Madam Pinces Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf uns zu ziehen. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass ihre Hand ganz nahe neben meiner auf dem Tisch lag. Aus einer Laune heraus legte ich meine Hand auf die ihre. Ohne aufzuhören zu sprechen, spreizte sie die Finger, um sie mit den Meinigen zu verschlingen.

Wir haben eine Weile weiter gesprochen und dann schlug ich ihr vor, rauszugehen, um die Beine wieder gelenkig zu machen. Sie folgte mir, ihre Hand immer noch in der Meinigen. Wir sind in den Gängen herumgelaufen, immer näher, immer weniger sprechend, bis wir uns wirklich sehr nah waren und gar nicht mehr sprachen.

*~*~*

Zwei Wochen später saßen Ron und ich in einer ruhigen Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo wir so taten, als würden wir an unseren Aufgaben arbeiten. Ich war erleichtert gewesen zu beobachten, dass sich zwischen uns nichts geändert hatte, seitdem ich mit seiner Schwester ging. Ich bemühte mich dennoch darum, mit Ginny nicht zu intim zu sein, wenn er sich in der Nähe befand.

Ich sah gedankenlos, wie Neville mit Parvati lachte. Der kurze Aufenthalt von Simon hatte das Bild geändert, dass man von ihm in Hogwarts hatte. Dass er mit einem besonders beliebten Jungen gesehen worden war, hatte ihm erlaubt, den pausbäckigen Jungen vergessen zu lassen, der seine Kröte nie fand. Jeder entdeckte den neuen Neville, der im Ministerium die Todesser bekämpft hatte und einen diskreten, aber wirksamen Humor zeigte, wenn er sich selbst vertraute. Er zählte zu den wenigen Leuten, die mich regelmäßig gefragt hatten, ob ich von meinem Cousin Nachrichten hatte, und er war sehr enttäuscht gewesen, als ich ihm schließlich gesagt hatte, dass er aus Sicherheitsgründen ein unortbares Haus bewohnte.

Ron beklagte gerade, dass Hermine mehr in ihre Bücher vertieft war als je zuvor, als Letztere sich uns gegenüber setzte. Sie klammerte ein besonders staubiges Buch an ihre Brust.

„Ich habe es gefunden, Harry!", sagte sie mit einer ungewöhnlich bestürzten Stimme.

„Was hast du gefunden?", fragte ich und war etwas besorgt, als sie meinen Blick mied.

Als einzige Antwort legte sie das Werk vor mir aufgeschlagen hin. Dieses Buch musste sehr alt sein, denn es war nicht gedruckt, sondern mit ausgemalten Bildern oben auf jeder Seite schön geschrieben. Der Titel der Seite, die sie gewählt hatte, war: „_L__egato Protecto_".

„Es heißt gebundener Schutz", sagte mir Hermine mit einer beinahe tränenerstickten Stimme.

Ich sah sie an, ohne zu verstehen.

„Dies ist ein Buch, das die Uralte Magie behandelt. Ich habe es im Verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek gefunden. Es wird nicht oft nachgeschlagen. Seinem Nachschlagezettel zufolge wurde er zum letzten Mal vor zwanzig Jahren von einer gewissen Lily Evans angefragt."

Meine Hände fingen an zu zittern.

„Sie hat vielleicht später in einem anderen Werk nachgeschlagen, aber in diesem steht alles. Der Legato Protecto ist ein sehr mächtiger Zauber, den man im Voraus zubereitet. Man muss einen Zaubertrank mit Haaren, Nägeln und Tränen von der Person brauen, die man schützen will. Es gibt Beschwörungen, die man in dem Moment wieder spricht, wenn man ihn braucht. Für den, der sie ausspricht, ist der Zauber tödlich. Aber es ist der effizienteste Schutz, den man kennt. Es wird sogar erklärt, dass er den Todesfluch abwehren kann."

Im Voraus. Sie hatte absichtlich beschlossen, mich zum Preis ihres Lebens zu schützen. Es war keine mutige Tat, die in Angst und Panik entschlossen worden war. Es war ein reif überdachter Entschluss. Als Voldemort seine Jagd angefangen hatte, hatte sie sich an diesen Zauber erinnert, den sie einige Jahre früher in Hogwarts entdeckt hatte, und sie hatte ihn gewirkt, um mein Leben zum Preis ihres eigenen Lebens zu schützen.

Ich sah, dass meine Hände, die auf dem aufgeschlagenen Buch lagen, nass waren. Ich entfernte sie, um das wertvolle Dokument mit meinen Tränen nicht zu beschädigen. Ein Taschentuch, das mir Hermine reichte, kam in mein Sichtfeld. Ich nahm es und wischte mir die Augen.

Als ich wieder zu meinen Freunden blickte, starrte Hermine den Tisch an, ohne ihn zu sehen, und Ron hatte den Kopf diskret zum Fenster gedreht.

„Danke, Hermine", murmelte ich.

„In diesem Buch gibt es was Anderes", antwortete sie.

„Ja?"

„Ein Zauber, der einem erlaubt, sich selbst zu schützen, indem man die magischen Angriffe zum Absender zurückschickt."

Ich war zu erschüttert, als dass ich verstehen konnte, was das meinte. Ron war es, der fragte:

„Meinst du damit, dass er Harry erlauben würde, gegen Voldemort die ganze Magie zurückzuschicken, die er gegen ihn benutzen könnte?", fragte er mit einer zögernden Stimme.

„Ja, Ron. Aber es muss ein schrecklicher Preis bezahlt werden", erläuterte sie flüsternd.

„Ich bin bereit zu sterben" antwortete ich.

„Dieser funktioniert nicht so, Harry. Es ist eine andere Person, die aufgeopfert werden muss. Eine Person, die weder du noch dein Angreifer ist. Aber eine Person, die mit dir eng verbunden ist und sich in deiner Nähe befinden muss, wenn du sie brauchst."

Wir blieben eine Weile still. Dann sagte Ron:

„Wir sind bereit, dir beizustehen, weißt du."

„Nein!", schrie ich. „Nein", wiederholte ich leiser. „Ich werde es nicht erlauben."

„Und mit welchem Recht?", fragte mich Hermine mit scharfer Stimme.

In meinem Kopf hörte ich Simons Stimme: „_Du kannst dich nicht als verantwortlich für die Wahlen der anderen fühlen. Immerhin sind sie nicht nur an deiner Seite, um dir zu gefallen. Wenn du verlierst, sind auch sie in einer schlechten Lage._"

Wie ein Echo fügte Ron hinzu:

„Was glaubst du, was mit uns geschehen wird, wenn du verlierst? Denkst du, dass man uns gehen lassen wird? Hermines Eltern sind Muggel und meine werden als Blutverräter betrachtet. Das Wenige, das wir tun können, ist dir dabei zu helfen, den Schaden zu begrenzen."

Sie hatten Recht. Sie hatten das Recht, den Sinn ihres Lebens zu wählen. Ich legte meine Hand auf Hermines.

„Danke", sagte ich.

Ich wollte etwas hinzufügen, aber ich fand keine Worte. Hermine hob unsere beiden Hände und legte sie wieder auf Rons.

„Wir werden es schaffen", versicherte sie. „Vertraue uns."

*~*~*

Während des Rests des Jahres las sich Hermine die Augen blind, um zu prüfen, ob es keinen anderen Weg gäbe, diesen Zauber zu wirken. Doch sie fand nichts und ich fing an zu bedauern, dass sie diesen Zauber entdeckt hatte. Ich war nicht sicher, Voldemort so sehr besiegen zu wollen, dass ich einen meiner Freunde absichtlich opfern würde.

Nie hatte ich eine so schreckliche Angst verspürt. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass eine Person für mich oder meinetwegen sterben würde. Aber es wäre das erste Mal, dass es von mir beabsichtigt und geplant wäre.

Noch einmal sprach ich darüber mit Simon. Doch es konnte mir nicht wirklich helfen. Ich konnte mir Simon vor so einem Dilemma nicht vorstellen. Nichts in seinem Leben hatte ihn darauf vorbereitet, so eine abscheuliche Situation zu erleben, und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, welche Entscheidung er in einem so schrecklichen Zusammenhang treffen würde.

Ich machte mich dennoch auf die Suche nach dem magischen Raum, von dem er mit mir gesprochen hatte, als er mir detailliert erzählt hatte, wie er hier angekommen war. Ich war nie sicher, dass es wirklich der Ort war, aber ich fand einen dunklen und kühlen Raum, der so war, wie er ihn mir beschrieben hatte. Ich hinterließ dort eine Meldung, in der ich ihm die Lage beschrieb und ihn fragte, wie es ihm ging. Während jenes und des folgenden Schuljahrs ging ich mehrmals wieder dort hin. Doch lag meine Meldung immer noch da und ich fand kein Zeichen, dass er mit mir hatte kommunizieren wollen oder können.

Ich war dennoch davon überzeugt, dass er sich von der Verzweiflung nicht hätte überwältigen lassen. Also übte ich mit aller Kraft Quidditch, verbrachte besondere Momente mit Ginny und scherzte mit meinen Mitschülern, wie er es zweifellos getan hätte. Paradoxerweise hatte ich in Hogwarts nie so nachlässig gelebt. Ich war außerdem überrascht, dass es meine Mitschüler nicht erstaunte. Aber zweifellos hatte Simon sie mit seinem Verhalten auf meines vorbereitet, und sie verwechselten mich wahrscheinlich unbewusst mit ihm. Ich fragte mich sogar, ob sich meine Umgebung daran erinnerte, dass wir eines Tages zwei gewesen waren.

Ich selber zweifelte manchmal daran. Dann machte ich meinen Koffer auf und zog daraus den mit einem 'S' verzierten Pulli, den ich in meinen Sachen wieder gefunden hatte.

*~*~*

Hermine verbrachte so viel Zeit in der Nähe des Verbotenen Teils der Bibliothek wie sie konnte und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Alternative zu der Lösung, die sie im Buch meiner Mum gefunden hatte. Doch sie zweifelte immer mehr daran, es zu schaffen, je schneller die Monate verliefen. Ich denke, dass sie aufgegeben hätte, wenn nur ihr Leben auf dem Spiel gestanden hätte. Aber die Tatsache, dass sie wusste, dass es vielleicht Ron wäre, der sterben würde, hinderte sie daran auf eine weitere Suche zu verzichten.

Sie schlug mir schließlich vor, mit Dumbledore über die Sache zu reden, um ihn um einen Rat zu bitten. Aber es war schon Mai und der Schulleiter zeigte sich während der darauffolgenden Wochen nicht in Hogwarts. Einige Tage vor dem Ende des Schuljahrs fragte ich Professor McGonagall, ob es möglich wäre, ihn zu treffen. Ich glaubte zu verstehen, dass es schwierig war, ihn zu erreichen, dass er sich aber eventuell einen Moment befreien könnte, wenn ich ein dringendes Problem mit ihm besprechen wollte. Ich versicherte, dass ich warten konnte.

Heimlich war ich von dieser Absage erleichtert. Die Vorstellung, dass ich vor meinem Mentor würde gestehen müssen, dass ich bereit war, der Aufopferung eines meiner besten Freunde zuzustimmen, entsetzte mich. Ich wusste nicht, ob der alte Mann meinem Entschluss zustimmen oder ihn missbilligen würde, aber beide Möglichkeiten waren mir gleich zuwider. Außerdem war ich nicht sicher, dass wir vorankommen würden, nachdem wir ihm unser Problem vorgelegt hatten. Ich war jetzt reifer und wusste, dass Albus Dumbledore, obgleich er ein großer Zauberer war, weder unfehlbar noch allwissend war. Er war es, der als Erster vor mir die Uralte Magie erwähnt hatte, aber er hatte nie davon gesprochen, dass hier für mich eine Lösung zu finden wäre. Übrigens, wenn man darüber nachdachte- hatte er je mehr getan als mir Wege vorzuschlagen und es danach mir überlassen, mir allein aus dem Problem heraus zu helfen?

*~*~*

Am ersten Juli fuhren Ron, Ginny und Hermine zu ihren Familien zurück und ich zu meinem Onkel und meiner Tante. Nach einigen Tagen wurde ich mir dennoch dessen bewusst, dass ich es noch weniger als je zuvor schaffte, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass dies mein Zuhause war. Nachdem ich gehört hatte, wie mir Simon das Seinige beschrieben hatte, erschien mir das, was ich im Ligusterweg erlebte, als eine erbärmliche Maskerade. Jede Minute, die ich in diesem Haus verbrachte, ließ mich umso mehr spüren, wie sehr dieser Ort nicht mein Zuhause war.

Ich fand mich jedoch damit ab, auf meinen siebzehnten Geburtstag zu warten, und versprach mir, dass ich mit dem Fahrenden Ritter am Morgen des einunddreißigsten Juli zum Fuchsbau fahren würde. Der Orden hatte meinen Plan vorausgesehen, oder meine Freunde, an die ich regelmäßig schrieb, hatten ihm Bescheid gesagt, denn als ich gerade meinen Koffer die Treppe herunterbrachte, klingelte Arthur Weasley an der Tür. Ich ging aus dem Haus, ohne mich von den erbärmlichen Blöden zu verabschieden, die dort wohnten. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie eh nicht geantwortet.

Mit Freude kehrte ich in die Wärme der Familie Weasley zurück. Hermine war nicht da, denn sie hatte sich vorgenommen, alle Zaubererbibliotheken des Landes zu durchsuchen, um dort alles zu lesen, was man über die Schutzrituale der Uralten Magie finden konnte. Sie schrieb regelmäßig an uns, um uns von ihren Reisen zu berichten. Aber diese Briefe enthielten nur die Beschreibung der Bibliotheken, in denen sie ihre Tage verbrachte, und ihre Bewunderung angesichts des immensen Wissens, zu dem sie einen Zugang hatte. Sie erwähnte aber keinen Fund, der unser Problem lösen könnte.

*~*~*

Drei Tage vor dem Schuljahresbeginn kehrte Hermine zum Fuchsbau zurück. Wie wir es gespürt hatten, waren die Nachrichten nicht gut. Sie hatte mehrere Anspielungen auf den Schutz, den wir kannten, gefunden, aber immer war das gleiche makabere Ritual beschrieben. Ich schlug vor, auf die Uralte Magie zu verzichten. Aber alle drei bestanden darauf, dass ich trotz seines ungeheuren Preises den _Reverso Bellicum_ benutzen musste, weil es die einzige wertvolle Waffe war, die ich zur Verfügung hatte. Alle drei waren dazu bereit, mir bei seiner Ausführung zu helfen.

Ich setzte ihnen alle Argumente entgegen, die mir in den Sinn kamen. Doch war ich tief in mir von ihrer Anschauung schon überzeugt. Ich hatte immer gewusst, seitdem ich die Prophezeiung kannte, dass der Preis, den ich für meinen Sieg würde bezahlen müssen, blutig und bekümmernd sein würde. Ich hatte mich darauf vorbereitet, mein Leben zu opfern.

Während dieses langen Abends jedoch musste ich mich auch noch mit der Hilfe jener, die ich am meisten liebte und die deswegen bestimmt waren, den höchsten Preis zu bezahlen, abfinden.

*~*~*

Als wir zurück in Hogwarts waren, bestand Hermine darauf, dass Ron und ich unsere UTZ-Prüfungen ernst vorbereiten sollten. Sie blieb all unseren Protesten gegenüber taub. Für sie war die Tatsache, dass wir uns auf unsere Prüfungen vorbereiteten, der Hinweis, dass wir vor hatten, lebendig davon zu kommen. Es war ihre Art und Weise, positiv zu bleiben.

Wie während des vorigen Jahres war es meine, darüber nach zu denken, wie Simon in der gleichen Situation reagiert hätte. Trotz meines schweren Herzens profitierte ich weiter von allen kleinen Vergnügungen, die mir das Leben bot, und wusste dabei, dass es ein bedauernswertes 'Nachher' geben würde, das meine Vergnügungen unvermeidlich verdunkeln würde.

Um mich auf die Endbegegnung vorzubereiten, ließen mich Hermine und Ron immer wieder die Formel wiederholen, die mir erlauben würde, meinem Angreifer eine Falle zu stellen. Es war eine lange Litanei in gälischer Sprache, an die ich den Namen meines Angreifers und den der Person, die ihre magische Macht der Meinigen binden würde, bis sie von ihrem Leben entleert werden würde, angliedern musste. Ich lernte also, die rauen Silben zu wiederholen und dabei _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ und alternativ _Hermine Jane Granger_ oder _Ronald Bilius Weasley_ anzugliedern. Einer meiner Freunde würde genügen, um den Zauber effizient zu machen, aber ich konnte nicht im Voraus wissen, welcher der beiden in meiner Nähe stehen würde, wenn der Moment da sein würde.

Es gab einen Namen, den ich ablehnte mitten in meine tödlichen Litanei einzufügen: _Ginevra Molly Weasley_. Natürlich hatte Ginny vorgeschlagen, dass sie aufgeopfert werden könnte. Ihre Aufopferung war genauso logisch wie die ihres Bruders oder Hermines, aber für mich kam es überhaupt nicht in Frage. Ich wusste nicht, welcher meiner beiden besten Freunde mir als Opfer dienen würde, aber ich musste sicher sein, dass Ginny zu denen gehören würde, die mich danach begleiten würden. Sie setzte mir entgegen, dass sie vielleicht von Todessern ermordet werden würde und dass sie lieber sterben würde, indem sie unserer Sache diente. Sie konnte mich nicht überzeugen. Es ging über meinem Verstand, die Worte konnten meine Lippen einfach nicht durchbrechen.

Ich hatte mich noch einmal gefragt, was Simon an meiner Stelle entschieden hätte. Mehrere Tage sprach ich mit ihm in meinem Kopf. Ich beschloss schließlich, dass sein Entschluss wie der Meinige aufallen musste. Simon ging mit Mädchen, aber er liebte sie nicht wirklich. Er mochte Ginny – meine und seine – gerne, aber es war nicht das gleiche Gefühl. Ich war der Einzige, der entscheiden musste, ob ich es tun wollte, egal, wie ungerecht es Ginny erscheinen mochte. Und trotz ihrer Drohung, mit mir Schluss zu machen, wenn unser Bund es war, der mich daran hinderte, sie in die Reihe der Opferbaren aufzunehmen, blieb ich bei meiner Entscheidung. Als sie endlich verstand, dass mich nichts würde nachgeben lassen, gab sie schließlich nach.

*~*~*

Ich hatte bemerkt, dass Snape seit dem Anfang des Jahres mir gegenüber noch abscheulicher war als vorher. Ich sprach mit meinen Freunden darüber.

„Bist du sicher, dass es schlimmer geworden ist?", fragte mich Ron. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass das unmöglich ist."

„Du hast es doch gesehen! Er hatte heute keinen Grund, mir Nachsitzen zu geben. Ich habe einfach mit Neville gelacht, als wir aus der Großen Halle hinausgingen. Und gestern war es das gleiche, ich ging einfach durch den Gang."

„Er hatte Recht, als er sagte, dass du nicht guckst wo du hingehst. Du hast mit Ginny geliebäugelt", bemerkte mein bester Freund.

„Stört es dich, Ron?", fragte seine Schwester mit einer drohenden Stimme.

„Ich sage nur, dass ihr euch so nicht öffentlich sehen lassen müsst."

„Das ist es vielleicht, was Professor Snape ärgert", griff Hermine ein, bevor uns unsere beliebtesten Weasleys eine geschwisterliche Streitszene zeigten, wie sie es so gut konnten.

„Warum würde es ihn ärgern, dass ich mit Ginny ausgehe?", fragte ich.

„Was ihn stört, ist, dass du dich zu amüsieren scheinst", präzisierte Hermine. „Er fragt sich wahrscheinlich, ob du dir dessen bewusst bist, was dich erwartet."

„Wenn ich mein Schicksal beklage, wird meine Chance, Voldemort zu besiegen, nicht steigen", protestierte ich.

„Ich weiß das. Aber du hast nie so fröhlich ausgesehen, Harry. Jedes Jahr passieren Dinge, die dir Sorgen bereiten oder deine Beziehungen zu den anderen verschlechtern. Aber dieses Jahr siehst du aus, als würdest du dich besonders wohl fühlen. Als hättest du im Leben kein besonderes Problem."

„Bei Merlins Bart, es muss diesen armen Snape völlig traumatisieren", spottete Ron. „Es ist grässlich von dir, in seiner Anwesenheit zu lachen, Harry. Weißt du, das ist genauso, als würdest du vor einem Diät haltenden Mädchen Kuchen essen oder vor einem beinlosen Krüppel Polka tanzen."

„Ron!", tadelte ihn Hermine, die dennoch ihr Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. „Glaubt ihr nicht, dass wir Dumbledore von unserem Projekt erzählen sollten?", fragte sie und erwähnte dabei wieder das Thema, auf das sie während des ganzen vorigen Jahres verzichtet hatte.

„Überhaupt nicht!", setzte Ginny entgegen. „Wenn die Fledermaus Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem erzählt, dass sich Harry nicht ernsthaft vorbereitet, ist es perfekt."

„Es Dumbledore zu sagen, heißt nicht, es Snape zu sagen", argumentierte Hermine.

„Denn _du_ weißt, was Dumbledore entscheidet, Snape zu enthüllen?", bemerkte Ron.

„Ich halte es lieber geheim", entschied ich. „Es ist so schon schwierig genug."

Hermine, die verstand, dass es mir unerträglich war, irgendjemandem zu enthüllen, dass ich die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, einen meiner Freunde aufzuopfern, drängte nicht.

*~*~*

Im Laufe des Januars hatte Ron eine glänzende Idee.

„Was ist die Art des Bundes, der zwischen Harry und dem existieren muss, der ihm beistehen wird?", fragte er Hermine.

„Ein Herzensbund", antwortete Hermine.

„Was bedeutet das genau?", drängte er.

„Was ich gerade gesagt habe. Das ist die genaueste Übersetzung, die ich geben kann."

„Also ist es aber nicht unbedingt Freundschaft!"

Hermine, die zuerst von Rons Drängen geärgert schien, starrte ihn lange an, so dass er sich ziemlich unwohl fühlte und anfing, sich nervös zu bewegen.

„Vergiss, was ich gerade gesagt habe", murrte er. „Ich bin für solche Dinge nicht begabt. Ich müsste es mit der Zeit eigentlich begriffen haben."

„Genau, Ron. Ich meine, du hast genau Recht. Die Herzensbunde sind viel subtiler als ich es gedacht hatte. Ja, ich muss recherchieren..."

Wir sahen sie während der nächsten drei Wochen kaum und Ron hatte genug Zeit zu bedauern, dass er seine Gedanken angesprochen hatte. Doch sie kam mit guten Nachrichten und anderen Namen zum Lernen wieder zu uns.

„Ron hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ich ein wichtiges Element völlig übersehen habe. Jede Person, die mit Harry durch starke Gefühle verbunden ist, seien sie positiv oder negativ, kann nützlich sein. Wie wir muss sie aber in der Nähe sein, wenn der Moment kommt. Ich habe also die Leute aufgeschrieben, auf die diese Kriterien passen."

Sie zog aus ihrer Tasche eine Liste und reichte sie mir. Ich sah die Kandidaten zur Vernichtung an. _Bellatrix Jezabel Lestrange_, _Peter Albert Pettigrew_ und _Severus Savinian Snape_.

„Ich denke, dass wir Malfoy hinzufügen können", schlug ich vor.

„Du hast mit ihm nicht so viele Bande", erwiderte sie.

„Ich sprach von Draco", präzisierte ich.

„Nein", antwortete sie fest.

„Warum?", fragte Ron.

„Er ist noch kein Todesser. Und selbst, wenn er es bis dahin wird, ist er jung und er kann sich noch ändern."

„Wir sind auch jung, Hermine", erwiderte Ron scharf.

„Wir sind bereit, unsere Rolle zu erfüllen", setzte sie ihm entgegen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Bellatrix so ist", bemerkte ich.

„Ihre Wahl hat sie aber längst getroffen. Wurmschwanz hat seine Wahl auch getroffen und wiederholt. Es ist normal, dass wir sie diese Aufgabe übernehmen lassen."

„Und Snape?", fragte Ron.

Hermine sah verstört aus. Sie spielte nervös mit dem Stoff ihrer Uniform.

„Ich habe lange gezögert, bis ich ihn aufgeschrieben habe", vertraute sie uns an. „Aber seine Bande mit Harry sind stark. Er hat mehrmals bewiesen, dass er dazu bereit ist, tödliche Risiken einzugehen, um uns zu helfen."

„Wenn er auf unserer Seite steht", setzte Ron entgegen.

„Wenn es nicht so ist, dann können wir ihn in den gleichen Topf werfen wie die anderen", sagte sie scharf.

*~*~*

Einige Zeit später führten sie und Ron das Gespräch, das seit mehreren Jahren zwischen ihnen ausgeblieben war, und eines Abends kamen sie Hand in Hand in den Gryffindor-Turm. Diese neue Lage verursachte in mir gleichzeitig verschiedene Gefühle. Einerseits war ich froh für sie. Andererseits machte es für mich die Lage schwieriger, weil ich der wäre, der sie für ewig trennen würde, wenn keiner meiner Feinde sich in der Nähe von Voldemort und mir befinden würde, wenn der Moment gekommen war.

Simons Stimme flüsterte mir zu, dass sie das Beste aus der verbliebenen Zeit herausholen mussten. Aber meine pessimistische Seite ließ mich denken, dass das 'Nachher' für den, der bleiben würde, umso schwieriger sein würde. Sie verstärkten beide mein Unwohlsein, indem sie separat zu mir kamen, um mich darum zu bitten, ihren eigenen Namen zu wählen, sollte ich während des Kampfes zwischen ihnen beiden wählen müssen. Da mich die Idee, dass ich entscheiden müsste, wer wen überleben würde, entsetzte, versuchte ich mich davon zu überzeugen, dass bestimmt ein passender Todesser in der Nähe sein würde. Ohne es einem der beiden zu sagen, fügte ich _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ meiner Liste hinzu.

Während unserer Gespräche bemerkte, dass Hermine es schlecht verkraftete, mir Opfer gezeigt zu haben. Wegen der Persönlichkeiten der oben genannten Opfer stellte es für mich kein Problem dar. Für Ron auch nicht, aber er war erstaunlicherweise klug genug, dass er im Gespräch nicht eingriff, wenn wir diesen Punkt besprachen.

*~*~*

Das Schuljahr ging zu Ende, während es draußen immer mehr Terroranschläge gab. Einige Tage vor unserer Abreise rief mich Dumbledore in sein Büro und fragte mich, wo ich während meiner Ferien hingehen wollte.

Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich mit Ron und Hermine zum Grimmauld Place gehen wollte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist, Harry", setzte er mir entgegen. „Nach Kreachers Verrat kennt Voldemort zweifellos diesen Ort."

„Es stört mich nicht."

Er starrte mich lange an.

„Wenn du dich bereit fühlst, ihm zu begegnen, wäre es nicht schlecht, es ihm zu verbergen", antwortete er schließlich. „Du solltest dich zu einem Ort aufmachen, den für ihn schwerer zu finden wäre."

Ich verstand, dass er wusste, was ich tun wollte. Immerhin hätte er nur Madam Pince nach den Titeln der Bücher fragen müssen, die Hermine vor kurzem ausgeliehen hatte, um davon eine Idee zu haben.

„Es ist bekannt, dass du Severus Snape nicht besonders magst", fuhr er fort, „dass wir ihm aber vertrauen. Wäre er nicht ein hervorragender Geheimniswahrer?"

Zuerst ließ mich die Empörung atemlos. Wie konnte er es wagen, mir Snape als Wahrer vorzuschlagen? Dann erschloss sich mir die Feinheit des Plans, den er mir vorschlug. Wenn Voldemort dank Snape wusste, wo ich mich versteckte, würde er sich dort unvorsichtig hinbegeben... wenn uns Snape treu war.

Im Gegenfall würde ihm Snape ebenfalls sagen, wo ich mich befand, und ihm dabei raten, vorsichtig zu sein. Würde der Dunkle Lord die Warnung berücksichtigen? Man könnte wohl darauf wetten, dass er dennoch kommen würde, da er wusste, dass unsere Begegnung unvermeidlich war, und da er sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte, gegen mich zu verlieren. Und wenn er in der Gesellschaft von Snape kam, kam es mir sehr entgegen.

Ich nahm den Vorschlag an und man entschied, dass wir uns gleich nach dem Schuljahresende direkt von Hogwarts her durch Portschlüssel in das Haus begeben würden, das Dumbledore für uns wählen würde.

*~*~*

Unsere letzten Momente mit Ginny, die mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach Hause abreisen musste, waren höchst beklemmend. Hermine und sie waren tränennass und ich musste wohl genauso entstellt ausgesehen haben wie Ron. Flüchtig dachte ich, dass es ein Glück war, dass ich nicht im Voraus gewusst hatte, dass Simon weggehen würde. Es hatte uns einige peinliche Abschiede erspart.

Schließlich riss McGonagall Ginny aus meinen und ihres Bruders Armen und zog sie die Wendeltreppe des Schulleiterbüros hinab. Der Schulleiter zeigte uns einen Federhalter, der auf seinem Arbeitstisch lag, und wünschte uns viel Glück.

Sprachlos, und ohne einen Blick zu wechseln, weil wir fürchteten, wir würden es sonst nicht aushalten können, haben wir den Portschlüssel ergriffen.

*~*~*

Das Haus, das uns vorgeschlagen worden war, war nicht groß, aber es war gemütlich eingerichtet worden. Der erste Tag war finster, dann haben wir uns darum bemüht, unsere Traurigkeit zu verstecken und uns darauf zu konzentrieren, was uns erwartete.

Wir hatten uns das ganze Jahr lang darauf vorbereitet, was wir tun mussten, und wir brauchten nur noch zu warten, bis uns Voldemort fand. Einerseits war dieses Warten unangenehm, weil keiner von uns diese Passivität mochte. Aber andererseits war jeder Tag eine Frist, ein gestohlener Glücksmoment, vor allem für Ron und Hermine.

Während der ersten Tage habe ich mich darum bemüht, ihnen so viel Intimität zu lassen wie möglich. Dennoch versicherten sie mir nach einigen Tagen, dass sie meine Anwesenheit neben ihnen wirklich wünschten. Wir haben viel gesprochen, alle Abenteuer erwähnt, die wir zusammen erlebt hatten. Um in Hochform zu bleiben, übten wir nachmittags mehrere Stunden lang Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Als Voldemort in der Nacht des einunddreißigsten Juli ankam, waren wir bereit.


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die Fortsetzung meiner Übersetzung der französischen FF von Alixe: L'Autre. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genau so gut gefallen wie mir.

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Zaubererwelt und ihre Charaktere und Orte nur J.K. Rowling. Das Konzept von mehreren Harrys, die sich treffen, kommt aus der Schreibgemeinschaft _lesneufmondes_. Natürlich gewinnen Alix und ich nichts damit.

**Spoilers:** Die ersten fünf Bände von Harry Potter.

**Übersetzers Anmerkung:** Wegen des Verbots werde ich auf dieser Seite nicht auf die Reviews antworten. Wenn ihr eine Antwort kriegen möchtet, sollt ihr euch einloggen beziehungsweise auf meinem Profil unter 'My Forums' schauen.

**Der Andere**

Kapitel 9: Ein Bruder, woanders, irgendwo

Er kam am Tag meines Geburtstags. Oder eher gesagt in der Nacht, denn die Uhr hatte kaum Mitternacht geschlagen, als wir das magische Läuten hörten, das uns warnte, dass die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen des Hauses gebrochen worden waren. Da ich den Wert kannte, den Voldemort dem Symbolischen beimaß, hatte ich ihn erwartet, und einige Sekunden später stand ich auf der Türschwelle meines Schlafzimmers. Ron und Hermine kamen beide aus dem Ihrigen und waren trotz der späten Stunde vollständig angezogen.

Wir wechselten einen Blick und gingen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben die Treppe herunter. Im Wohnzimmer stand Voldemort. Er war von Bellatrix Lestrange und Peter Pettigrew begleitet worden. Die Erleichterung, die ich empfand, als ich sie sah, war so groß, dass ich beinahe in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen wäre. Hinter mir hörte ich, wie Hermine laut ausatmete, als hätte sie ihren Atem angehalten, und wie Ron zustimmend murrte.

Voldemort fing mit seiner gewöhnlichen Prahlerei an, um uns zu beeindrucken. Ich hörte ihm allerdings nicht zu. Ich nutzte die Zeit, um die Formel des _Reverso Bellicum_ leise auszusprechen, damit mein Feind nicht verstand, was ich vorhatte. Da ich von meinen letzten Skrupeln befreit war, sprudelten die Worte, die ich so oft wiederholt hatte, beinahe aus meinem Mund.

Als der Moment kam, den Namen jenes zu sprechen, der mir sein Leben und seine magische Kraft geben würde, zögerte ich keinen einzigen Augenblick. Ich dachte flüchtig an meine Eltern, an das Leben, das ich nie gehabt hatte. Meiner Freunde wegen sprach ich etwas lauter und deutlich den Namen: _Peter Albert Pettigrew_.

Hermine und Ron wussten, was sie zu tun hatten. Sie mussten die Ratte um jeden Preis mit einem Stuporfluch außer Gefecht setzen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht apparieren und auf jeden Fall in der Nähe sein würde, wenn Voldemort angreifen würde. Sie hatten große Schwierigkeiten dabei, weil Bellatrix sie plötzlich mit aller Macht angriff und den Verräter dabei unabsichtlich schützte.

Ich mischte mich nicht in diesen Kampf ein, konzentrierte mich stattdessen auf Voldemort und hielt den Zauberstab hoch, damit er meine Freunde nicht angreifen konnte. Er ging das Risiko nicht ein, denn er wollte genauso wenig wie ich, dass die Wirkung des Priori Incantatem das störte, was er tun wollte.

Er fing bald an, eine Zauberformel zu murmeln und mit seinem Zauberstab Zeichen auf den Boden zu bringen. Ich sah ihm dabei zu und betete zu allen Gottheiten, die mir einfielen, dass mein Schutz wirken würde, egal, was er gerade tat. Als er die Beschwörung beendet hatte, durchbohrte er mit seinen Augen, die teuflisch rot glänzten, die meinen. Ich brüllte den letzten Satz meiner Beschwörung, die ultimative Formel, jene, die die Magie befreite, die ich zu mir gerufen hatte.

Meine Freunde hörten mich und kamen hinter den Möbeln hervor, welche sie vor den Zaubern der beiden Todesser geschützt hatten. Ohne sich um die Flüche zu kümmern, die ihnen Bellatrix immer noch entgegen schleuderte, stürzten sie zu dem Sofa, hinter dem Peter versteckt war.

Letzterer befand sich noch immer unter der vereinten Wirkung von Hermines und Rons Stuporflüchen, als die Welle schwarzer Magie einschlug.

*~*~*

Als wir wieder zu Bewusstsein kamen, war nichts mehr übrig von dem, der sich Lord Voldemort nannte.

In St. Mungo erwachte ich, schwach aber vollständig. Ron und Hermine brauchten mehr Zeit, um sich von ihrem Kampf zu erholen, denn sie hatten Bellatrix' letzten Zauber frontal abgekriegt, während sie sicherstellten, dass Pettigrew nicht apparieren würde.

Als ich wieder etwas stärker geworden war, öffnete ich meinen Geist weit, um zu versuchen, mit der Präsenz Kontakt aufzunehmen, die meinen Kopf für so viele Jahre geteilt hatte. Doch meine Narbe schmerzte mich nicht ein einziges Mal. Diesmal war er wohl wirklich tot. Ich hatte es geschafft, auch wenn ich mehrere Monate brauchte, um es zu begreifen.

Dumbledore, der mit Snape als erster am Schauplatz der Schlacht angekommen war, hatte die Leiche desjenigen gefunden, der meine Eltern verraten hatte. Bellatrix war, wie wir, von der Gewalt der magischen Explosion, die von der Kollision meines Zaubers mit dem ihres Lords ausgelöst worden war, niedergestreckt worden. Sie wurde den Auroren übergeben.

Es freute uns alle – selbst Hermine, die dieses eine Mal ihr Gewissen beiseite ließ –, als sie zum Dementorkuss verurteilt wurde.

*~*~*

Als er aus dem Krankenhaus kam, fing Ron an, im Geschäft der Zwillinge zu arbeiten. Für sie ist er sowohl ein sehr guter Verkäufer als auch gelegentlich ein unfreiwilliges Versuchskaninchen – zu oft nach seinem Geschmack. Hermine hat ihre Recherchen über Uralte Magie weiter geführt und hat vor, ein Buch zu schreiben, in dem sie alles sammeln will, was sie in den verstreuten Werken gefunden hat, die dieses Thema behandeln.

Eine Weile habe ich darüber nachgedacht, in die Fußstapfen meines Dads zu treten und das Familienvermögen einfach zu vervielfachen, indem ich Talente entdeckte. Es war sehr befriedigend gewesen, die Zwillinge bekannt zu machen, und noch mehr, sie Erfolg haben zu sehen.

Nachdem ich mich ein Jahr lang erholt hatte und viel überlegt hatte, hatte ich den Eindruck, dass mir dies nicht genügen würde. Ich war zu lange der Junge, der lebt, gewesen, als dass ich so ein nachlässiges Leben führen könnte. Wie ich es beschlossen hatte, als ich Fünftklässler war, bewarb ich mich um eine Stelle in der Aurorenbrigade.

Ginny und ich sind immer noch zusammen. Heute wohnt sie fast in meiner kleinen Wohnung in London. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob es mein ganzes Leben halten wird, aber ich hoffe es.

Ich denke oft an mein anderes Ich. Was ist aus ihm geworden? Welche Karriere hat er gewählt? Hat er schließlich doch noch ein Mädchen gefunden, das er lieb gewonnen hat? Ich bedauere es sehr, dass ich ihm nicht erzählen kann, wie sehr er mir, als er mir von unserer Mum und ihrer Arbeit mit der Uralten Magie erzählt hat, geholfen hat. Ich habe Ginny schließlich alles erzählt. Zuerst war sie erstaunt, aber dann gab sie zu, dass es sie nicht allzu sehr überraschte. Damals hatten sie unsere Ähnlichkeiten verwirrt.

Ich versuche, mir ein normales Leben aufzubauen. Die verlorene Zeit wieder zu finden. Ich weiß, dass manches nie ganz verschwinden wird, und dass mich meine Albträume noch lange Jahre begleiten werden. Ich weiß aber auch, dass ich dazu in der Lage bin, glücklich zu sein, selbst wenn ich noch viel lernen muss, bevor ich dem näher komme, der ich hätte sein sollen.

Wenn es mir nicht so gut geht, und wenn meine Laune schlecht ist, halte ich mich aufrecht mit der ermutigenden Vorstellung, dass ich einen Bruder habe, woanders, irgendwo.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Mit Freude kehrte ich nach Hogwarts und zu meinen Freunden zurück.

Ginny kam mit den ersten offiziellen Bestellzetteln in die Schule, auf denen der Name des Geschäfts stand, das von ihren Brüdern gegründet worden war. Ich hatte mich bemüht, meine Meinung für mich zu behalten, als es darum ging, einen Namen für ihr Unternehmen zu wählen. Ich hatte nur die Bedingung gestellt, dass sie meinen Namen nicht anhängen durften. Niemand verstand, warum ich in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen war, als sie mir sagten, dass sie wie in der Welt meines Doppelgängers den Namen 'Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' gewählt hatten.

Sobald das Schuljahr begonnen hatte, lernte ich zu schätzen, wie sehr ich mich verändert hatte. Normalerweise nutzte ich die Entfernung von meinen Eltern, um meinen Einfällen und meiner Nachlässigkeit freien Lauf zu lassen. Nun hatte ich einen Teil der letzteren in einer Parallelwelt zurücklassen. Ich hoffte, dass ein Anderer sie gut anzuwenden wusste.

Während des ersten Monats musste ich mich daran gewöhnen, dass mir alle, mit denen ich verkehrte, sagten, dass sie von meinem neuen Verhalten ganz überrascht waren. Als mir Professor McGonagall zu meiner neuen Reife gratulierte, fühlte ich mich beschämt, aber ich wusste, dass sie nur eine Tatsache feststellte. Ich war zu einem ernst zu nehmenden Jungen geworden.

Dennoch hörte ich nicht ganz mit dem Unfug auf. Ich organisierte einige nächtliche Ausflüge und Streiche, aber es schien mir nicht so wichtig wie früher. Ich fing an, mich für Politik zu interessieren und abonnierte den _Tagespropheten_. Als ich mein erstes Exemplar bekam, bestand Neville darauf, dass ich mit ihm zum Krankenflügel ging. Er dachte wohl, ich unterläge einem Verwirrungsfluch.

Ich versuchte nicht, in die Welt meines Doppelgängers zurückzukehren, weil ich immer noch nicht wusste, was ich ihm hatte beibringen sollen. Ich legte aber eine Meldung in den magischen Raum, in der ich ihm von meiner Rückkehr erzählte und ihn fragte, wie es ihm ging. Zu meiner großen Enttäuschung fand ich nie einen Hinweis darauf, dass er meine Meldung gekriegt hatte oder versucht hatte, mir selbst eine zu schicken.

Ich sah Hermine Granger mit ganz anderen Augen als zuvor. Sie war genau dieselbe wie vorher – immer in ihre Bücher vertieft, sprach sie nur, um eine Antwort im Unterricht zu geben oder uns im Rahmen ihres Amtes als Vertrauensschülerin zu tadeln. Jetzt wusste ich aber, welch liebevolles Herz hinter dieser rauen Schale versteckt war, und ich beschloss, es allen zu zeigen.

Es war schwieriger, als ich gedacht hatte. Zunächst benahm sie sich mir gegenüber höchst misstrauisch. Sie betrachtete mich als einen Friedensstörer, der nichts anderes konnte, als Hauspunkte zu verlieren, und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass mein Wunsch, ihr näherzukommen, daher rührte, dass ich ihre Gesellschaft mochte.

Meine Annäherung an sie wurde außerdem durch das verkompliziert, was die anderen Schüler von ihr dachten. Niemand verstand, was mich zu Miss Perfekter Vertrauensschülerin hinziehen konnte. Die meisten – und sie auch – hatten den Verdacht, dass ich ihr einen üblen Streich spielen oder eventuell sogar eine Wette gewinnen wollte. Zum Glück hatte ich noch während des Sommers nach meiner Rückkehr per Brief mit Susan Schluss gemacht, denn die Lage war so schon kompliziert genug.

Ich brauchte Monate, um die schöne Akademikerin davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht auf der Hut sein musste, wenn ich mich neben sie setzte, um zu lernen. Zweifellos half die Verbesserung meiner Noten ihr dabei, mich ernst zu nehmen. Vorher war ich nicht schlecht gewesen, aber ich hatte mit dem Lernen aufgehört, sobald ich das Niveau erreicht hatte, das meine Eltern als annehmbar betrachteten, um mich interessanteren Beschäftigungen zu widmen.

In jenem Jahr verbrachte ich aufgrund meines Vorhabens, Hermine milde zu stimmen, sehr viel Zeit in der Bibliothek, und es wirkte sich spürbar auf mein Gesamtniveau aus. Außerdem hatte ich, als ich am Anfang des Jahres meine Fächer gewählt hatte, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste meinem Stundenplan hinzugefügt, und dank des Unterrichts, den mir der andere Harry gegeben hatte, bekam ich dort sehr gute Noten.

Am Anfang unseres siebten Jahrs hatte Hermine meine Freundschaft angenommen und hatte aus eigener Initiative mein Wiederholungsprogramm für die UTZ-Prüfungen geplant. Ihrerseits hatte sie viele Fortschritte in punkto sozialer Kompetenz gemacht. Neville und Ginny hatten nämlich versucht nachzuvollziehen, was mich zu ihr hinziehen könnte, und hatten sich mit der schönen Vertrauensschülerin angefreundet. Am Ende des Jahres hatte sie viel bessere Beziehungen zu allen Schülern. Was mich betraf, erhielt ich Ohnegleichen in fünf Fächern, was mir viel interessantere Karrieremöglichkeiten bot als ich es erwartet hatte.

Längst hatte ich darüber nachgedacht, in die Fußstapfen meines Dads zu treten und mir damit die Zeit zu vertreiben, unser Familienvermögen zu vervielfachen, indem ich neue Talente entdeckte. Es war sehr befriedigend für mich gewesen, die Zwillinge Weasley bekannt zu machen, und noch mehr, sie Erfolg haben zu sehen. Als ich aber Hogwarts endgültig verließ, hatte ich den Eindruck, dass mir dies nicht genügen würde. Ich wollte mich der Gesellschaft nützlich machen. Zur Überraschung aller, aber mit Hermines Unterstützung, bewarb ich mich um eine Stelle in der Aurorenbrigade.

Aus meiner Freundschaft zu Hermine war im Laufe der Monate etwas Ernsteres geworden. Ich musste sehr geduldig sein, denn sie brauchte Zeit, bis sie die gleichen Gefühle mir gegenüber empfand. Heute wohnt sie fast in meiner kleinen Wohnung in London. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob sie das für mich ist, was meine Mum für meinen Dad ist, aber ich hoffe es.

Es überraschte mich nicht, dass sie sich mit meiner Mum auf Anhieb so gut verstand, dass diese ihr vorschlug, mit ihr zu arbeiten. Hermine wird also zur neuen Spezialistin in Uralter Magie. Neville behauptete eines Tages lachend, dass sie nur zugestimmt hatte, mit mir zu gehen, um sich eine gute Karriere zu sichern. Ich konterte damit, dass er bestimmt deswegen um Ginnys Hand gebeten hatte, um vom Vermögen der genialen Zwillinge zu profitieren.

Ich denke oft an mein anderes Ich. Was ist mit ihm passiert? Habe ich meinen Auftrag in seiner Welt erledigt? Die einzige Person, der ich mein Abenteuer erzählt habe, ist Hermine. Sie hat mir versichert, dass ich zweifellos das getan hatte, was ich musste, denn die Magie, die mich dort hingeschickt hatte, hätte mich sonst nicht zurückgeschickt.

Ich halte an dieser Hoffnung fest. Ich versuche, mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass der Andere in seinem Auftrag erfolgreich war und dass ich immer noch einen Bruder habe, woanders, irgendwo.

**ENDE**

*~*~*

So, das war's! Simon's Geschichte ist nun zu Ende und Harrys Welt ist von Voldemort befreit worden. Ich hoffe, diese FF hat euch so sehr gefallen wie mir. Ich bedanke mir sehr herzlich bei Alixe, die mir erlaubt hat, ihre FF zu übersetzen, und auch natürlich bei Yami Tai, die sehr dabei geholfen hat, dass diese FF in gutem Deutsch geschrieben wurde. Vielen Dank auch an Marguerida für ihre zahlreiche Verbesserungsvorschläge. Schließlich will ich auch Romy-Chen, Caput Mortuus, Locke92, Ignora, Dylan und Forrest1984 für ihre Reviews danken. Danke auch an euch Lesern, dass ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt, diese FF bis zum Ende zu lesen.

Ich kann euch noch nicht sagen, wann ich andere FF veröffentlichen werde, sicher ist aber, dass ich etwa hundert Kapitel in ungefähr 8 FF und OS schon übersetzt habe. Wenn ihr nur Alixes Geschichten lesen wollt (was schade wäre, da auch Dragonwing und Umbre (dies sind die beiden, deren FF ich als nächste veröffentlichen werde) sehr gut schreiben), so sage ich euch "Tschüss" bis Februar. Dann werdet ihr den ersten Kapitel einer neuen FF (Lord Voldemorts Wahl) lesen können. Bis dahin, viel Spaß beim Lesen und Alles Gute!

Euer Ron.


End file.
